Heart Of Darkness
by SugarLoaf12
Summary: New world, new set of problems. Gaara didn't sign up to fight a war, but war came nonetheless. He'll do anything to protect the ones he loves, that's his ninja way after all
1. Heart Of Darkness

**This story was inspired by "Desert Rose" currently being written by The Doormaster! I wish to clarify that I will not be stealing his story, I just thought of this while reading his and decided to run with it. You may notice some similarities between his story and mine within the first chapter or so but will be going mostly in a different direction. I think, he hasn't finished his story yet so maybe they're going the same direction. Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter One: Heart Of Darkness**

"That pain of being alone... I know how that feeling, I've been there... in that dark and lonely place. Now there are others... other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I wont let anyone hurt them, that's why I'll never give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you!" the blonde explained as he continued to shuffle forward in a commando crawl, too weak to lift himself up, blood smeared across his forehead with cuts and bruises covering him from head to toe.

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Because they saved me from myself! They rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends"

Yashamaru's words echoed in Gaara's head "Love is the hearts desire to serve someone who is precious to you, to watch over them, like my sister did for you"

"Love?" he choked out "Is that the thing that makes him so strong?"

Laying on his back staring at the hospital ceiling Gaara continued to reflect on this memory unable to shake his interest in the boy.

 _How could he be that strong from fighting for others? That's an easily exploitable weakness yet it gained me nothing in my fight with him._

Looking towards the door he sighed painfully **"Typical, you've been here for a whole day and they still haven't come in here to treat you. I hope you realize just how weakened I am right now, you could've killed us both back there if you kept fighting that punk"**

"That punk just kicked our ass, maybe next time don't get overconfident" he breathed out annoyed.

 **"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You underestimated him just as much as I did, maybe next time I shouldn't get too excited at the thought of freedom"**

"You may get your wish sooner than you think, at this rate they're going to let me die in here"

" **And after all the trouble your siblings went through to carry you back here. Useless, where are they when you need them"**

"Where everyone else is most likely, cowering in a corner waiting for me to die-" Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. Scanning the room he grew confused when he couldn't find anyone.

"You have some interesting conversations with the tailed beast" a deep voice stated from beside him. Whipping his head around he groaned in pain to see a tall man in a black robe and an orange mask with black wavelike lines across it and one eyehole on the right side, he had short spiked black hair and a small black book in his hand.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded.

"Who I am is inconsequential" he answered standing from his place beside him.

"Why are you here then?"

"I wish to know about your relationship with your tailed beast"

"What do you wish to know exactly?"

"Your relationship with it is unique among your kind"

"My kind? There are others?"

"Yes, there are nine tailed beasts and each one has it's own jinchūriki or hosts that carry them. Most jinchūriki use the tailed beasts as a source of power when caught in a tight situation or befriend them like Killer Bee of the Hidden Cloud has done. But you and your tailed beast hate each other, yet you both work together to keep you alive... I want to know why"

"Maybe try asking him, he makes no sense to me whatsoever, he tried to convince me that he was my mother for quite some time"

 **"And you totally fell for it!"**

"Intriguing-"

"Shut up" The masked man grew quiet, cocking his head to the side "Wasn't talking to you" Gaara clarified.

"Ah, may I speak to it?"

" **You already are** " Came Gaara's reply his voice changing dramatically along with his eye color becoming gold.

"Why is it you keep your host alive when all you want is freedom? If you simply stopped using the sand shield of yours Gaara would die and you would be free to roam as you wish"

Gaara was silent contemplating his answer " **If it isn't this kid, then it's just going to be the kettle again. It's more fun to have someone to torture than staring at a wall for a few decades** " he returned control to Gaara his eyes reverting back to their normal teal

"I see... well then I regret to inform you that I will be taking you from Gaara. The villagers already made this easy on me by sealing your chakra when you got here, so do me a favor and don't fight back" he explained as he drew closer to him. Reaching out for him with his right arm the eyehole on his mask began to emanate a swirling vortex with Gaara trapped in its pull in his weakened state.

 _Not good! Whatever that is doesn't bode well-_ Gaara's thought was cut short when he noticed a familiar glint from under the mans mask. "Sharingan" Gaara choked out in shock.

 **"I ain't going down without a fight!"** roared the tailed beast in rage, changing Gaara's left eye from it's natural teal to gold. Gaara's arm transformed into the beast's arm attacking the man ripping his arm off from his shoulder, the masked man screamed in pain the vortex opening above them as he fell to the ground. The second vortex pulled with greater force than the first pulling Gaara and the hospital bed into it with several pieces of equipment as well as the mans arm. The masked man phased through the ground as the vortex began to close.

Temari came crashing through the door with Kankuro shortly behind her to find an empty room with the window shattered.

"What the hell!" she yelled confused.

"How did he escape he could barely walk let alone crawl out the window?" Kankuro asked surprised.

"What did he drag the bed along with him?" Temari asked with sarcasm dripping from her tone "We have to warn the guards that he's loose, who knows what trouble he'll cause"

"His chakra was sealed the minute he got here, how much could he do?"

"This is Gaara we're talking about, you really want to leave that to chance?" she asked fearfully.

"Guards!" he yelled jumping out the window towards one of them.

* * *

Qrow walked towards the grave of Summer as he always did after the girls had been put to sleep, he missed her more than he let on. Ruby would be crushed if she knew she made it harder to grieve silently as she reminded him too much of her. Qrow took another sip from his flask, he wondered why he encountered more Grimm than usual, they never got very large on Patch so it was never a problem. Arriving at the grave he read the words aloud.

"Summer Rose, thus kindly I scatter" he sighed taking another sip. after about five minutes he noticed Grimm approaching him, turning he was surprised to see they were ignoring him and walking towards the edge of the cliff Summer was buried on. Following them with his eyes he noticed a small blood trail leading to the edge, ending on a small redheaded boy who lay unconscious over the side.

"What the hell is this kid doing out here?" he asked aloud unsheathing his weapon and quickly cutting through the Grimm approaching the boy. Checking his pulse he felt nothing and sighed sadly "Dammit kid, should've just stayed inside" Just as he was removing his fingers from the boys neck he felt a single faint pulse. Turning the boy over he placed his ear to his chest to be sure, he heard the heartbeat again after several seconds "He's alive!" he yelled in shock. "Man I've got to get you somewhere warm, you're an ice block" he groaned lifting him from the ground.

* * *

Crashing through the door Qrow ran towards the fireplace, placing Gaara in front of it.

"What the hell Qrow!?" Tai yelled waking up in his chair at the sound.

"I need blankets, Now!" he yelled back breaking open a shell casing and pouring the dust into his hand quickly tossing it into the fireplace igniting it. Tai sprung into action racing up the stairs and returning with some clothes and blankets, they began wrapping Gaara in them while stoking the fire trying to make it as hot as possible.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" Yang asked coming down the stairs with Ruby not far behind.

Tai got up and walked over to them placing his hand on her shoulders reassuringly "Everything is fine, Qrow found a boy out in the cold and we are warming him up before we take him home" he explained keeping his voice even.

"Should I take Ruby back to bed?" she whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear. Tai nodded simply with a silent thank you. Yang pulled Ruby along with her back up the stairs.

"Where did you find this kid?" he asked rejoining Qrow.

"He was hanging over the cliff nearby Summer's Grave, I only spotted him because a pack of Grimm just ignored me for him.

"Was there anyone else around? Any indication of where he came from?"

"Not a one, only thing I noticed was a small trail left by him, assuming he crawled his way to the cliff for some reason or another"

"Once we have him settled could you go back and see if you can find anything? Someone could be looking for him, at the very least we should know what happened"

"You got it, hopefully someone who knows him is nearby or we're going to have to bring this to local authorities"

"Even dead it seems Summer couldn't resist helping the misfortunate" Tai sighed with a small smile on his face.

"She never could turn away a cry for help"

"That was one of the things I loved most about her" he laughed.

* * *

"What did you find exactly?" Ozpin asked leaning forward with interest.

"Not much to be honest" Qrow answered "I followed the shallow trail he left behind south from the gravesite and all I found was a lot of blood, a hospital bed with some equipment and a frozen human arm"

"Did you bring the arm with you?"

"Yes, I gave it to Glynda. She said she would find out who it's from"

"Excellent. Is there anything unusual about the boy you can tell me? It might make it easier to locate his family"

"His hair is red and he's got a red tattoo on his forehead just above his left eye, I'm not sure what it means but Ruby drew it for me" he answered handing him a small sheet of paper with the symbol on it.

"Thank you, I shall begin searching where I can at once, please let me know if you find out anything else"

* * *

"Dad, when is that kid going to wake up? He's already been here a few days, shouldn't he be brought to a hospital or something?" Yang asked as they all ate breakfast together with Gaara unconscious on the couch by the fireplace.

"I already asked around town, nobody knows who this kid is and I am perfectly capable of taking care of him myself until we figure out where he's from, we can't exactly let him stay at the hospital when he wakes up" Tai answered.

"I guess so..." Yang agreed reluctantly.

"Cheer up, Yang! Maybe he'll be nice and we could have a new friend at school" Ruby chimed in. Yang smiled unable to resist her sister's cheerful attitude.

The boy in question began to stir on the couch grabbing the group's attention. Qrow stood up and walked over to him watching his eyes slowly fluttering open "The kid's waking up" Qrow smiled. Gaara's eyes focused on Qrow fixing him with a questioning stare.

"Hey kid, what-" he began extending his hand towards him, Gaara interrupted him smashing his arm against Qrow's chest throwing him into the nearby wall. Standing up Gaara pushed through the nearby door only to be greeted by the cold snow forcing him back inside "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled concerned running over to him.

"Where the hell am I?" Gaara breathed out barely above a whisper taking a step backwards into the house. Grabbing his head in agony he dropped to his knees "Kid calm down!" yelled Tai placing his hand on his shoulder only to have himself thrown out into the snow with tremendous force.

Gaara was hit in the back of the head by a wooden spoon, turning he saw Yang by an open drawer with a spoon in each hand "Leave Dad and Uncle Qrow alone!" she yelled throwing them at him.

"Yang stay back!" Qrow yelled getting between them. Gaara dropped to his knees in pain, having used all his strength to throw Tai.

"Easy kid" Tai said placing his hands up in surrender as he approached him "We're not gonna hurt you"

"Why should I believe you?" he asked struggling to get up.

"I dragged you out from the snow a few days ago saving you from both Grimm and frostbite" Qrow offered.

"Grimm? What's a Grimm?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past century or two? Grimm: The big scary monsters that try to kill anyone and everyone that isn't another Grimm" Qrow explained.

"Where am I? There's no such thing as Grimm where I am from"

"Patch, we live here away from most other towns, you're lucky he found you when he did" Tai answered.

"I... I'm sorry for attacking you, the last thing I remember was someone trying to kill me. I've never heard of Patch before, but we don't exactly get a lot of snow in the Land of Wind"

"Land of Wind?" Yang asked confused.

"Yes, that's where I am from, have you never heard of it?" he asked surprised. The group shook their heads. Gaara fell down to his knees again, Ruby approached him extending her hand with a small smile towards him.

"What're you doing?" he asked confused.

"Helping you up silly" she answered like it was obvious. Hesitating briefly he accepted her hand, she pulled him up onto the couch nearby, he laid onto his back across it groaning as he did.

"Thank you?" he said unsure if he was correct or not.

"Your welcome" she replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Mind telling me who you people are?" he asked as they formed a wall around the couch.

"You can call me Tai, this is Qrow and my two daughters Yang and Ruby" he answered gesturing to each as he said their names.

"Where's their mother?"

"Summer... passed when they were very young. Qrow found you out by her grave"

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that, I know that pain all too well"

"You lost your mother too?" Yang asked still unsure if she should trust him yet.

"Yes, she died giving birth to me, my father and uncle both blamed me for it which made everyone else in the village afraid of me, beyond the usual reasons" he answered "Though according to my uncle she cursed my name when I was born because I killed her, she hated me-"

"That's impossible" Ruby interjected.

"What is?"

"Mothers can't hate their children no matter what they do. Right, Dad?" she asked for confirmation.

"That's right, No mother could" he agreed.

"See? My Dad never lies! Your uncle must've been lying to you" she concluded.

Gaara sat in shock at this revelation "Mother loved me" he breathed in disbelief.

* * *

"Mind answering a few questions for me?" Tai asked as Gaara sat down painfully at the table.

"Depends on the questions" he answered honestly.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara, I have no last name as I refuse to associate myself with my father and I don't know my mothers"

"Fair enough. Where are you from?"

"The Hidden Sand Village"

"Where is that?"

"In the Land of Wind"

"Would you be able to show me where that is on a map?" Tai asked still confused.

"If you have one, yes" Tai pulled out a map and placed it on the table waiting patiently for him to show him. Gaara stared at Tai in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's a map of Remnant" he answered.

"Remnant?" he asked confused, returning his gaze to the map he sighed "The Land of Wind isn't on this map"

"Are you saying your from another land?"

"I suppose it's possible. I was unaware there were other lands beyond the Elemental Nations"

"Can you tell me more about it? Maybe we can help you find it again"

"The Elemental Nations had many nations the greatest being known as the five great nations, they are The Land of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lighting with other lesser lands like the Land of Iron where the Samurai reside. The five great nations where the only lands with shinobi villages that held the title of Kage, the five Kage where the Hokage for the Leaf Village in the Land of Fire, Mizukage for the Mist Village in the Land of Water, Tsuchikage for the Stone Village in the Land of Earth, the Raikage for the Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning and finally the Kazekage of the Sand Village in the Land of Wind" he explained.

"And you were from the Sand Village?"

"Yes, I was a Genin"

"A what?"

"Genin,one of the shinobi ranks. I was taking the Chunin exams in the leaf village a few days ago, never would've expected to find a different land"

"What are the shinobi ranks?"

"Genin, then Chunin, then Jonin, and lastly Kage. Genin usually handled simple D and C rank missions like clearing a lake of garbage or protecting merchants from bandit attacks. Chunin were given C and B rank missions which usually included protecting caravans from enemy ninja or infiltrating a compound of enemy ninja to obtain a scroll or save hostages. Jonin were given A rank missions which usually were assassinations or capture of powerful wanted criminals. S rank missions are seldom given and those that are selected for them are among the best the village offers, most of the time the whole team won't return"

"I believe I have derailed our conversation with my own curiosity. Let's get back to things about you"

"Very well"

"Do you have any relatives?"

"My older siblings Kankuro and Temari. My father died recently and my uncle has been dead since the night I killed him six years ago"

"You killed your own uncle?"

"He tried to kill me on orders from my father"

"I see... How did your father die?"

"He died fighting the Third Hokage in a battle he instigated. That's where I got most of these injuries"

"I take it you didn't have the greatest relationship with your siblings?"

"They blamed me for mothers death until recently, they were decent people. My father's influence no longer affected them as they grew older, much to his disappointment"

"You said your father instigated his own death?"

"We had a peace treaty with the Leaf Village, the treaty was broken when my father ordered us to attack the village alongside the Sound Village during the final round of the Chunin exams. That's when he died"

"You were fighting a war when you were only twelve years old?"

"I was their secret weapon. I have done a B rank mission without even a scratch, before that battle I had never been touched in battle before. That blonde kid was tougher than he looked.

"Blonde kid?"

"I threatened to kill his friends and he kicked the shit out of me. I underestimated him, never going to underestimate an opponent again"

"What happened after the battle?"

"After I lost Temari carried me back to the Sand Village, several days of traveling we arrived and I was placed in a hospital, as usual they didn't do anything for me beyond placing me in a bed a bandaging me up. After an hour of waiting for someone to come in a masked man appeared in the room, I am still confused as to where he came from"

"Do you know who he was?"

"No, but he was of the Uchiha Clan or he stole the Sharingan, either way it doesn't really matter"

"What's the Sharingan?"

"An ability the Uchiha Clan alone are blessed with, it allows the user to basically defy all logic and do whatever they want. Seeing seconds into the future to anticipate attacks, placing someone into a deep sleep by locking eye contact with them, to copying their movements exactly"

"Incredible"

"Indeed, to my knowledge the only people who should have the Sharingan are Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi, Kakashi Hatake has one in his left eye as well, but no one else does"

"So which one was it?"

"The eye was in his right eye, Sasuke is the same age as me so he's impossible and Itachi is the only other person who it could be so I assume it was him"

"What did the masked man want?"

"He wanted me dead, he grabbed me and some vortex opened from his eye, I wounded him before it took me which opened a second more powerful vortex above us which pulled me inside it.

"That's it?"

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up on your couch, I briefly remember clawing at something soft and cold, snow I imagine"

"Thank you for answering my questions. You may sleep on the couch until we figure out what's to be done with you"

"That shouldn't be a problem, I don't sleep much anyway"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't well that's too bad since I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Family

**Hope you like it but will keep writing if you don't so don't let that discourage you :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Family**

"That boy has seen some serious shit" Tai said drinking from his mug.

"Sounds like it" Qrow agreed "Not sure how I'd be if everyone I knew was trying to kill me or wanted me dead at the very least"

"Ozpin still hasn't found any leads on where he's from. From what he can tell the Land of Wind don't exist"

"You think the kid is making it up?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but it wouldn't make sense. No one can think up something that elaborate that quickly, and from what he told us the hospital bed matches his story of being in a hospital"

"Kid did seem pretty surprised to find out what a car was" Qrow pointed out pouring his coffee into the sink.

Tai laughed "Yeah he did-"

"Dad!" came panicked yell as Yang came crashing through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"There's a Grimm that chased me and Ruby in the forest I can't find her anywhere!"

"Stay here" Qrow said to her as he raced out the door towards the forest. Several minutes later they came to an empty clearing finding Ruby cornered by an Ursa about to attack.

"Ruby!" Tai yelled as she screeched in terror, the Ursa roared as his claw came down on her, with a loud crash the Ursa was thrown backwards. In it's place stood Gaara with a small orb of sand floating towards him from the Ursa. Dazed it stood back up and roared back at him. Charging at him Gaara held his hand out towards it, the orb shot through the skull of the Ursa as it came within inches of him, he sidestepped it's corpse as it crashed into the ground stopping in front of Ruby.

Tai and Qrow raced over to Ruby grabbing her into a hug "Are you okay, Ruby? It didn't hurt you did it?" Ruby shook her head with a excited expression on her face "Gaara was so cool!" she yelled pumping her fist out towards him "The Grimm was like "Rargh!" and Gaara was like "Grrr" and then he just made its head pop with that little orb thing like Howahhh Kechawww she motioned with her hands making karate noises and poses.

Tai and Qrow exchanged a look before laughing at her childish antics.

"I bet that you could be a great huntsman!" she yelled pointing at Gaara. Gaara's eyebrow raised in confusion "What's a huntsman?" Ruby's mouth hung agape.

"Only the coolest people in the world! They're the heroes of the world! They fight monsters with super cool big weapons and powers, Yang and I are gonna be one when we grow up just like Mom and Dad, and Uncle Qrow!" she ranted on excitedly pumping her fists into the air.

"Doesn't sound that different from Shinobi back where I'm from" Gaara said mostly to himself.

"Back to the house for you, Ruby. You and Yang know you're not supposed to play out in the forest" Tai lectured.

"How are we supposed to become Huntresses if we are constantly running away from danger!" she protested as Qrow led her back towards the house.

"Running away is an important tactic to implement in battle, Ruby. Not every problem can be taken head on, or alone. Sometimes you need friends" Qrow explained.

"Gaara... a moment please" Tai said gesturing for him to come closer.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for saving Ruby. I know you didn't have to put yourself between her and the Ursa"

"She's my friend... that's what friends do right? They help each other when they need it" Tai smiled warmly at him giving a small chuckle.

"I suppose they do"

"I've never had a friend before, I want her and Yang to be safe and happy"

"I know they'll always be safe with you around. Now, more importantly, why didn't you tell me you found your semblance already?" he asked.

"My what?" Gaara raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What you just did against that Ursa. You were manipulating a rock or something-"

"Sand"

"Sand?" he repeated confused by how a small ball of sand could kill an Ursa.

"I can manipulate sand, have been able to since I was born. I'm not sure what a semblance is but I can assure you that I would've told you had you asked me"

"How did you kill that Ursa with a ball of sand?"

"I can make sand as hard as metal, it allows me to use it as both a weapon and a shield"

"How?"

"Same way I do this" Gaara answered walking up the side of a tree and hanging upside-down from a branch using only his feet.

Tai stood in amazement "Ozpin's gonna have a field day with this" he sighed out with a shake of his head.

"Who the hell is Ozpin?" Gaara asked curiously.

* * *

"How is the boy holding up?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"He's already healed up, only took him two days after he woke up to finish healing and his frostbite was gone after the first day. He heals even faster than any aura users I've ever seen. Kid even broke Qrow's arm when he pushed him out of the way, packs one hell of a punch" Tai explained.

"Amazing and you say he's only twelve years old?"

"Yeah, from the sounds of it his home was prepared to send him off to war with the other nations he lived among"

"A child that young being sent into war is barbaric, but from what you've told me he already seems capable"

"Only physically"

"Explain"

"That kid's screwed up. He won't let any adults within five feet of him, he practically never speaks or shows any form of expression whatsoever, and he hardly sleeps. He's the biggest insomniac I've ever heard of. The only redeeming quality I have seen about him is he's become pretty protective of Ruby and Yang, particularly Ruby"

"Protective how?" Glynda asked curiously.

"An Ursa was chasing after Ruby in the forest where Yang and Ruby had been playing, Gaara placed himself between it and Ruby and killed it without breaking a sweat"

"Your serious?" Ozpin asked in surprise.

"Yes, sir. He used a small ball of sand as a weapon and pierced it's skull as it charged him without even flinching. Then the kid climbed a tree without using his hands at all, just walked up the side of it like it was nothing"

"He walked up the side of a tree?" Ozpin asked amazed. Tai nodded.

"How is that possible?" Glynda asked shocked.

"I have no idea, he said it was perfectly normal for people where he's from. Honestly I wouldn't have believed anything he told me since he woke up if I hadn't seen if for myself, it's like the boy can use magic or something" Tai answered.

"This boy just continues to amaze. Was there anything else?"

"I was going to ask if there was any update on locating where he's from"

"No" Glynda answered "No one's related to him either even after we ran his DNA into the system, it's like he just came into existence here a week ago" she explained.

"The way he tells it, that may be exactly what happened"

"There was something else wasn't there Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course, we did extensive testing on the arm you brought back after unfreezing it"

"What did you find?"

"The DNA didn't match that of a human, it was actually closer to a plant than flesh. Although there was veins in it that had residue of blood left behind that didn't belong to Gaara, the truly strange thing about it is the tubes in its arm that appear to have carried some type of energy, it was very powerful from what we can tell. Not even dust matched it's destructive capabilities by our calculations. I would like a more extensive check up on Gaara to see if he has these tubes as well"

"I can arrange that"

"So... have you decided what you're going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has to live somewhere, so either you care for him or place him into the-"

"I won't place him into the system. Gaara's already barely trusting us and his mental state is pretty unstable coupled with his insomnia he never sleeps, I've seen him up at all hours of the night. With his abilities he will be shunned if he doesn't learn to hide them instead of control them"

"So you'll be handling his care then?"

"I... Yes, I believe that to be best"

"Excellent, we'll have the official documents drawn up for you to sign in the coming few days, in the mean time, I suggest you begin teaching him how the world works, if he is truly from a different land, he may not understand many things that will be expected of him"

"I understand, thank you, sir"

* * *

 **Three years later**

Gaara sat bored in class as the teacher droned on about the Grimm and Dust "History can be so boring" Ruby groaned leaning her head backwards to look at him.

"We already know this stuff because Qrow and Tai anyway" he agreed.

"Mr. Gaara to the principles office" came through the loud speakers causing him to groan loudly.

"I suggest you be on your way" the teacher said pausing briefly. Ruby looked at him confused "What'd you do?"

"Nothing... that I know of" he answered standing up and walking towards the office. Arriving at the office he entered wondering why it was empty. Looking around outside he expected to find someone on their way but found no one.

"Hello" came a voice behind him, turning around abruptly he saw an older man with silver hair and glasses resting in the chair that was previously empty.

"How'd-"

"Please have a seat"

Gaara remained standing "I'm just fine up here thank you"

"As you wish, I am Professor Ozpin"

Gaara nodded in acknowledgment sitting down in the chair "So your the man I have heard so much about"

"Tai and Qrow have talked about me?"

"Not within earshot of me... they don't realize how good my hearing is" he explained.

"Noted... I would like to talk to you about your abilities"

"Speak then"

"To the point, I like it. You have a very unique ability to control sand and use it as both a shield and a weapon"

"Yes"

"I don't believe it is any kind of semblance or aura that we've encountered. In fact I don't think it's one at all"

"That's because it isn't"

"Exactly... it's magic"

Gaara stared at the man like he was crazy before he erupted in laughter "You really think that what I do is magic?"

"Do you have any other explanation for what you do?"

"Yeah... though I'm not sure if I can trust you with that information"

"Does it have something to do with the energy in the strange veins in your body?"

"You've seen my medical file"

"Indeed I have"

"Yes it does and no I will not elaborate, not until I know if I can trust you"

"Fair enough"

"May I leave now?"

"Soon, I have a few more questions"

"Ask away"

"Why do you want to be a huntsman?"

"I don't"

"Then why are you going to a combat school? Why do you fight Grimm in the forests near your home?"

"I come here because Ruby and Yang come here and Qrow teaches here; as for the Grimm, they make excellent training dummies, and someone has to kill them anyway"

"So you have no intention of becoming a huntsman?"

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't want to be a huntsman"

"Elaborate please"

"I have no desire to become a huntsman as I already fit the bill, I will become a huntsman because Ruby and Yang will be. I don't wish to be separated from them"

"I see... I would like to offer you an opportunity"

"I'm listening"

"Come to Beacon and let me teach you as my apprentice. I believe I can teach you how to properly control your abilities"

"I already know how to control my power"

"But can you use it your full potential?" Ozpin asked knowingly. Gaara was silent for a while before nodding his head "I understand your thinking, but I'm not interested" Gaara finished standing from the chair and walking away.

"You'll have a full scholarship to the most prestigious school for huntsman and huntress in the world and my personal tutelage. You'll no doubt become the greatest huntsman the world has even known"

"I heard you the first time, I'm still not interested"

Ozpin began to panic watching as Gaara slipped from his grasp _I need that boy_

"Wait! I will give full scholarships to both Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose" he said struggling to keep his voice level.

Gaara stopped in the doorway, a silence fell over the room. Gaara broke the silence with a deep sigh "I have one condition"

"Name it"

"I don't start at Beacon until Ruby does"

 _Figures as much_ Ozpin couldn't stop himself from sighing in disappointment, he'd have to be patient but he'd still have him "Very well" Gaara smirked as he left the room heading back for class.

* * *

"Yang, have you seen Ruby around?" Gaara asked entering the clearing where Tai and Qrow stood sparing with Yang "Nope haven't seen her" they all answered. Gaara was surprised that they were all lying _Why would they lie to me about where she is?"_ he asked himself.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Ruby yelled diving towards Gaara from behind to tackle him. Gaara side stepped her tripping her with his foot and grabbing the end of her cape keeping her suspended over the ground inches away from her face "No fair" she wined with a pout on her face. Yang and the others laughed at her.

"You realize the basis of a sneak attack is to be sneaky" Gaara pointed out pulling her up.

"You didn't even know I was there!"

"Not until you yelled sneak attack I didn't" he agreed with a small chuckle.

"Darn it!"

"Well I have something to brighten your day" he announced gesturing for Yang to come closer. Gaara whispered into their ears as they leaned in.

"You did what!" Yang yelled excitedly pulling him into a hug as Ruby's mouth hung agape "You got us scholarships to Beacon!" she yelled grabbing them both in a hug.

Gaara carefully untangled himself from the two of them "Yes, yes, I get it. You're excited"

"How did you manage that?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his flask.

"I sense Ozpin's hand at work" Tai joked.

"The headmaster had me called to the principles, guess he was impressed with some of my tournament matches these past few years. Anyway he asked me a truckload of questions then asked me to be his apprentice at Beacon"

Ruby squealed with delight bouncing on the balls of her feet "That's amazing I can't believe-"

"I turned him down"

Qrow spit his drink out laughing hysterically "Bet the old man doesn't get that very often!"

"How could you turn that down!" Yang, Ruby, and Tai yelled in unison.

"I wasn't finished yet... I turned him down so he tried to sweeten the deal, I still said no. Then he offered to give you both full scholarships to the school. I accepted"

Qrow was roaring with laughter "I'm glad we kept the kid around, he'll show ol' Oz not everyone buys into that regal appearance he tries to give off.

* * *

"So he will be coming to the school" Glynda said with a small smile.

"Yes, though it will be a few years"

"I understand, do you know why he turned you down at first?"

"He cares very deeply for his family and doesn't want to be separated from them. I also believe he sees me as a man in power who seeks him as a weapon, from what I've been told that's his father in a nutshell, I can understand his apprehensiveness to trusting anyone he associates with that man"

"I see, and the girls? You're sure they'll be an asset to the school?"

"I have seen Ms. Xiao Long in the tournaments alongside Gaara and she has proven herself a formidable opponent with a fiery temper. Ms. Rose on the other hand I have seen very little of, I look forward to seeing her in action as Qrow has taken her under his wing.

"I suppose that makes sense, perhaps we should test the girl, see if she could skip a year so he'll attend faster"

"I've thought of that already, I think we should just leave things be for now. I already made myself seem desperate enough today"

* * *

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Tai asked.

"It's what Ruby wants and I don't want to be separated from my family as much as possible"

"I know" he nodded sitting next to Gaara on the couch "It's a big decision-"

"Not really, I was already going to end up hunting Grimm, now it'll just be official instead of like a mercenary or sellsword" he explained turning the TV on with the remote.

"I'm just saying-"

"Hey look Ruby's on the TV!" Yang yelled pointing.

"What in the world?" Tai asked confused as he watched the news report about the robbery.

"I'm going to Beacon!" Ruby yelled breaking through the door.

"This is going to be a long night" Gaara sighed with a small smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

A man in a black cloak with red clouds on it materialized through a vortex coming out of his orange spiraled mask single eyehole on the right side. He stood atop a building staring down to a bustling city below "So this is where you've been hiding eh?" There was a pause as he took a deep breath extending his arm showing his arm to be replaced "Finally, I have found you. Gaara of the Sand... I will have the one tailed beast soon" he said as he closed his hand into tight fist, the fabric of the glove scrunching as he did, his Sharingan eye glistened in the moonlight as he stared down at the city below him.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter two! Next chapter coming soon! Hope it doesn't take me too long.**


	3. The First Test

**I am making Gaara overpowered in this so I will be dropping characters from the Naruto world into the story from time to time so he doesn't end characters too early on. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The First Test**

"I'm so excited! I get to go to beacon with my favorite antisocial redheads!" Yang yelled pulling them both into a hug smashing their faces into her chest "This is the best day ever!"

"Please let go" Ruby mumbled.

"Just tell everyone on the ship why don't you" Gaara groaned untangling himself from her grasp. Gaara was happy to know Yang would be around as well as Ruby, Yang had taken it upon herself to dot on him like she did Ruby. Gaara wondered why his relationship with Temari couldn't have been like this. He quickly shook those thoughts away.

"I think she just did" Ruby agreed.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy!"

 **"Where the hell am I?"**

Gaara froze, his back becoming incredibly stiff and a small bead of sweat formed on his forehead _Tell me I just imagined that_

 **"Brat? What the hell! What happened? Where's that guy in the mask?"**

Gaara smashed his fist into the glass cracking it slightly, Yang and Ruby looked at him with confusion written on their faces. _You've been gone for three years and today of all days you decide to show back up_

 **"Hey! It isn't my fault I had to use the last of my power to stop that masked freak from killing us, by three years! I should've been back within two months at the most... wait... why can't I sense any chakra anywhere? Where are we?"**

 _Remnant, a better world than the one we left behind and my home_

 **"A new world... crap"**

"You okay, Gaara?" asked Ruby concerned. Gaara looked back at her sheepishly "Sorry, you know I hate flying" he answered.

"Metal deathtrap right?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Exactly" he answered while the rest of the students onboard were listening to the news station. The image suddenly shifted Glynda on the windows "Hello students of Beacon Academy"

"Who's that?" Yang asked curiously.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" the recording finished clearing the window.

"Wow" Ruby gaped out the window "You can see Signal from up here. Guess home isn't too far after all"

"Beacon is our home now" Yang offered slinging her arm around her shoulder. A blonde teen ran for the bathroom looking quite sickly.

"I'm with him" Gaara chuckled as he passed by, Yang shrugged "Guess the view isn't for everyone"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby smiled sheepishly.

* * *

As the ship finished docking Gaara, Ruby and Yang all walked out with the other students, the blonde from before quickly exiting for the nearest trashcan. Arriving in the courtyard the took in the sight of the building before them.

"View from Vale has got nothing on this" Yang reminisced. Ruby gasped with her mouth hanging open and a particular twinkle in her eye.

"That kids' got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she bounced like a fangirl. Yang and Gaara pulled her back to reality by pulling her towards them with her cloak "Ow, ow, ow"

"Easy there little sis, they're just weapons"

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us" she protested "Oh, they're so cool"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby opened Crescent Rose and cradled it over her shoulder "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better"

"Ruby come on" Yang chuckled out pulling her hood over her face "Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Ruby removed her hood.

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" she asked confused.

"Actually my friends are here now, gotta catch up see you bye!" she called running off towards her friends.

"Wait are we supposed to meet up? Or go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing" Ruby asked flustered before falling backwards into suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" yelled a girl in white with white hair and a sword strapped to her waist.

 **"We need to talk, Brat"**

 _Can we do this later?_

 **"No, we need to talk about that masked fellow, he seemed dangerous, and from my memory he teleported us to a new world. What's stopping him from finding us here?"**

 _Maybe he doesn't know where he sent us. I honestly don't care as long as he doesn't plan on bringing me back to the Elemental Nations, I never want to see that place again_

 **"There are more important things to think about than your residency!"**

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed loudly causing the dust in the air around her to explode.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl screeched.

"I'm really sorry" Ruby sheepishly apologized.

"You complete dolt! What're you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school!" she ranted.

"We haven't been here for more than five minutes and already your blowing things up? Trying to set a new record or something?" Gaara asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"More children? I thought I signed up for Beacon not daycare, We're here to fight monsters not just sparring and practice so watch what your doing!" she yelled rounding back onto Ruby.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, Princess. Too proper to get your hair frizzled up a bit? You're not going to make friends with that attitude" Gaara stepped in.

"It's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" a girl with black hair, gold eyes and a black bow on her head announced approaching with one of her dust bottles.

"Finally some recognition"

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" she finished.

"Wha... How dare... the nerve of..." Weiss stuttered out flustered. She angrily took the bottle from her hand while Ruby and Gaara chuckled to themselves.

"You and I are not done, you still haven't answered my question" Weiss lectured pointing at Ruby and Gaara.

"I'd leave before things get ugly for you" Gaara warned.

"Excuse me, I will not-"

"Leave, now" Gaara instructed with malice in his voice and a death glare directed at her. Weiss's forehead began to sweat and she took an instinctive step backwards "Hmph!" she turned and walked away from them quickly.

"Gaara" Ruby wined "You promised Dad that you would try and make friends here"

"Maybe you should try it first" he chuckled. Ruby bopped him on the head with her palm then giggled "Thank you"

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" Ruby sighed "So where-" she stopped noticing the other girl leaving quickly.

 _She seemed on alert when she looked at me, wonder what's up with her_

"I don't think she's listening" Gaara informed.

"Yeah, I noticed"

"Mr. Gaara?" Glynda asked from behind him.

"Yes?"

"Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you. Follow me" she instructed without waiting for a response.

"She seems fun... See you later Ruby" he waved towards her

"Don't get into trouble!" she yelled back as he walked away.

"You exploded" he called back with a laugh.

"It was an accident!"

* * *

Gaara sat patiently waiting for Ozpin to enter his office.

 **"Now is as good a time as any for a talk"**

 _Really not in the mood right now_

 **"The man in the mask had the Sharingan but definitely wasn't Itachi or Sasuke, the chakra type was far too different to be that closely related"**

 _If you have a point then make it_

 **"My point is whoever this guy is the villages don't know about him and his abilities to transport through dimensions or perhaps time itself"**

 _You think he's not going to give you up that easily?_

 **"I think we should be prepared for him to come for us, I don't know when but it could be any day now or ten years down the line, you need to be stronger than you are now if you'll have a chance against this guy"**

 _You really think he's that strong?_

 **"I think we shouldn't take chances after your battle with that Nine-Tails brat"**

 _Nine-Tails?_

 **"Blondie was his host alright, there's no way he would've had that high of chakra reserves without it, he has about the same as yours"**

 _Explains how he could keep up with me_

"Gaara, how nice to see you again"

"Professor, you wished to speak to me"

"Indeed, I do. Tomorrow you and the other first year students will be put through a test, if you pass that test you are allowed to stay here at the school, if not you get tossed out the door. That won't be a problem for you though, you'll still be my personal student even if you fail the test"

"I won't"

"I didn't think you would. As you may know the teams here at school are made up of four students, once you pass the test you will be able to choose one team to be apart of although only academically, you'll room with them but won't officially be part of the team as the team names go off the members initials"

"I understand"

"I'm putting a lot of faith in the two girls you brought along with you here to Beacon without really knowing how strong they are"

"Then why'd you pull Ruby two years ahead?"

"Because she proved to me she has the capacity and the courage to come here, but now we will see if she has the commitment"

"I don't see that being a problem"

"Excellent, that will be all. Attend orientation like the rest of the first years and you'll be directed where you need to go"

* * *

"Ruby! Gaara! over here, I saved you spots!" Yang yelled watching them enter together "How's your first day going?" she asked as they approached.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby answered indignantly.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was some fire and I think some ice..."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked elbowing her.

"I wish, I tripped and fell on some crabby girls luggage and she started yelling at me and then we exploded and then she started yelling again and I said I was sorry and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me-" she babbled on as Weiss approached from behind her.

"You!"

"Oh god it's happening again!" she yelled jumping into Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded" Yang's eyes bulged out of her head.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" she insisted.

"Don't exaggerate Princess, she didn't even mess up your hair" Gaara chimed in.

"Look it sounds like you all got off on the wrong foot, why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang suggested.

"Great idea sis!" Ruby agreed extending her hand to Weiss "Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby. Maybe we can hangout sometime, we could go shopping for school supplies"

"Yeah, and paint our nails and buy new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there" Weiss mocked gesturing to Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No" Weiss said irritated.

Ozpin cleared his throat through the microphone "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will teach you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" he finished walking offstage as Glynda replaced him.

"He seemed...off" Yang noticed.

"Almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby added.

 _I knew he was hiding something, but now I'm interested in what exactly_

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang yelled dropping down onto her sleeping bag in her pajamas.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby commented.

"I know I do" Yang purred at the boys getting ready to sleep "So what's that?" she asked curiously watching Ruby writing.

"It's a letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon"

"That's so cute" she cooed before being slapped in the face by a pillow.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anyone but you and Gaara"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice, there you go plus one friend! That's a 100% increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero" Ruby groaned rolling onto her back.

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy" Ruby slapped Yang with another pillow.

"It's only been one day, you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet" Yang continued.

Gaara entered the room as the girl with the bow from before lit a candle to read her book.

"Hey there's that girl" Ruby noted.

"You know her?"

"Not really she saw what happened this morning but left before I could talk to her"

"Well now is your chance" Yang grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along towards her waving to the girl "What're you doing!" Ruby groaned pulling against her "Hello" Yang said in a sing song voice "I believe you two know each other" she finished as Ruby broke from her grasp turning away and crossing her arms.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Yeah, I'm Ruby but you can call me Crater- actually you can just call me Ruby"

"Okay" she agreed hesitantly.

"What're you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know help me!"

"Soooo what's your name?"

"Blake"

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your... pajamas" she hesitated trying to come up with something.

"Right" she said extending the word.

"Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes, almost as nice as this book. That I will continue to read" she said waiting for them to get the hint "As soon as you leave"

"This girls' a lost cause"

"What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls each fighting for control"

 **"Bet you know what that's like huh Brat?"**

 _You can say that again_

"Wow that's really ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world is harsher than a fairy tale" Blake explained to Ruby.

"That's why we're here. To make it better" Ruby grinned.

"I'm so proud of my little sister!" Yang yelled picking her up "What're you doing!?" Ruby yelled back as they both began fighting. Gaara got between them holding each other away from the other.

"Let's all calm down now" he said noticing Blake got nervous when he got near _That's the second time that she's done that today, wonder what her problem is_

"What're you people doing? Don't you know some people are trying to sleep?" Weiss yelled.

"Oh no not you again!" Yang and Weiss both yelled.

"Yang she's probably right, people are trying to sleep-" Ruby offered.

"Oh now you're on my side?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I've always been on your side!"

"Ya, what's your problem with my sister? She's just trying to be nice"

"She's a hazard to my health!" she yelled back. Gaara backhanded them both.

"Your giving me a headache just shut it and get to bed already" he pointed towards opposite directions.

* * *

"Rather late for you to be out here isn't it?" Ozpin called up to Gaara atop one of the pillars of the school. Looking down at him Gaara met his eyes.

"You're aware I cannot sleep, correct?"

"Indeed I am. Come down, why don't you and I have a sparing match, to see the extent of your abilities" Leaping down he landed in front of Ozpin with a determined look in his eyes "Gladly"

"Excellent"

Sand came rushing out towards Ozpin who easily jumped backwards out of the way and defended against it with his cane without breaking a sweat. Gaara was impressed, Gaara outstretched his hand as if to grasp something, the sand reacted by grabbing his cane then wrapping around him "Sand Coffin" Closing his fist as to not give Ozpin a chance to counter "Sand Burial" the sand exploded outward with no blood in sight Gaara looked around confused.

"Where are you looking?" Ozpin asked from behind him. Turning quickly he barely dodged a swing of his cane then his fist coming towards his head. Catching it in his hand he kicked at Ozpin, who placed his cane firmly on the ground and propped himself up on it above his kick with his right hand. Kicking Gaara in the chest he threw him back several feet, flipping through the air he landed upright sliding to a stop.

"Pretty fast for an old man"

"Pretty slow for a young man" he shot back. Gaara scoffed forming a multitude of handsigns he placed them together as if to pray "Sand Tsunami!" a huge wall of sand came rushing towards Ozpin who smiled at the sight.

* * *

"Give up yet?" Ozpin asked after thirty minutes of fighting, panting tiredly.

"I suppose so" Gaara heaved out on one knee breathing heavily. Gaara was surprised how powerful Ozpin was not even Qrow and Tai together could beat him, usually it ended when they all were out of energy. Then again neither of them were fast enough to get through his shield anyway, Ozpin clearly was.

"You certainly live up to your reputation"

"Thank you" Gaara sighed as he stood upright collecting himself.

"After the first initial attack you kept your defenses up enough to stop me from harming you for most of our battle, if we based it off of injuries alone I'd say we're even"

"Battles aren't decided by how grievous the wound, they're decided by who's dead or no longer able to fight, in this case that would be me"

"I agree, which is why I believe we should begin training you immediately after your test tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me"

"Then I bid you goodnight, make sure to rest up, you're going to need your strength tomorrow"

* * *

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about" Ruby said as Ren and Nora passed by her.

"Oh who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning"

"Yup, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking awww" she cooed cradling Crescent Rose.

"Well remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"Ugh you sound like Dad!" she groaned placing Crescent Rose back into her locker "First of all what do people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk" she listed proudly.

"Don't think that's quite what they mean when they say to grow up" Gaara laughed leaning against her locker.

"Good morning, Gaara" she waved.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Oh... I don't know... I'll just be on your team or something" she said blushing from embarrassment.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team" Yang sheepishly suggested.

"My dearest sister Yang" she addressed pointing her finger at her chest "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" she asked with an accusatory tone.

"What? No, of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell"

"I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune ranted to himself as he passed by.

"What he said!"

"I think your missing the point here Ruby" Gaara offered.

"Not you too"

"I'm not going to lecture you about making friends, but maybe don't alienate people before they deserve it?" he suggested.

"I guess so" she relented.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors" Ozpin began as all the students stood at the cliff with him and Glynda. Gaara stood between Ruby and Yang "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

"Now I'm sure you've all heard rumors about teams, let us put your concerns to rest" Glynda explained "Each of you will be given team mates... today"

"These teammates will be with you throughout your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin added. Ruby groaned nervously "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" he finished.

"What!" Ruby gasped nervously.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one then return to the top of the cliff we will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished explaining.

"Yeah, uh, sir-" Jaune raised his hand.

"Good, now take your positions" he instructed.

 _Can't be any harder than the Forest of Death for the Chunin Exams_ Gaara reminisced.

 **"Hopefully it will be just as fun"**

Gaara wore a bored expression while Yang and Ruby looked confident and excited.

"Um sir, I have a question. This landing strategy, are you dropping us off?"

"Oh no, you will be falling"

"Did you hand out parachutes then when I wasn't looking?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy"

Yang looked at Gaara and Ruby placing sunglasses on her face as she winked at them before being launched into the sky, being shortly followed by the two of them.

"Oh, what exactly is a landing strategy-woah!" Jaune screamed as he was launched. Ozpin took a sip from his mug expectantly.

* * *

 **Gaara will be involved with most of the plot points of RWBY but will be causing them to change in some ways as apposed to being a spectator of sorts, hope you guys liked it, and please point out any errors I am making in spelling if I miss something, it's greatly appreciated.**


	4. Emerald Forest

**This is the chapter that will start kicking things off for the group, Gaara and Ruby's relationship will evolve in further chapters, I promise! I don't know exactly when I will be splitting off from the original series with my story but most likely around volume 4 or 5 and move things along from there.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Emerald Forest**

Gaara soared through the air, raising his left arm up defensively forming a small shield in front of him as he crashed through several trees slowing his descent. Dropping the shield at the last minute he changed it into a small blade piercing a branch with it he flipped around the tree trunk and rolled into a landing.

 **"You've picked up some new tricks while I was gone"**

"What'd you expect? I wasn't just going to sit on my hands waiting for you to come back"

 **"Fair point, how do you plan on finding a partner you can work with?"**

"I'm not"

 **"Some elaboration please"**

"I don't have a plan for finding a partner, Ozpin said I'll be joining one team of my choosing anyway"

 **"So you don't plan on finding little red to be your partner?"**

"Ruby needs to fight some battles on her own, she's never going to get better if I fight her battles for her"

"YOU MONSTER!" Gaara heard a familiar feminine voice scream followed by more screaming and gunshots. Suddenly an Ursa came crashing through the tree's towards Gaara. Diving towards the ground he narrowly dodged the oncoming Grimm.

"WHAT? YOU WANT SOME TOO?" the voice yelled as he began to pick himself up off the floor. Carefully looking over the broken trees he saw Blake finish killing the Ursa Yang had been yelling at "I could've taken him" she insisted.

"What the hell!" Gaara yelled gesturing to the trees around him.

"Gaara? When did you get there?" Yang asked confused.

"Right about when you threw an Ursa at my head" he explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well at least she didn't kill you" Blake offered.

"What happened exactly? You went a little overboard on that Grimm"

"Oh nothing really just cut a strand of my hair off" Yang explained sheepishly. Gaara sighed chuckling shortly after "You really need to stop playing around with your opponents, you get too careless and then blow a fuse when they damage your hair"

"Ya, ya, ya, I know" she waved off.

"So what're you going to do know?" Blake asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yang and I are partners, so shouldn't you be looking for your own?" she asked. Gaara noticed she was getting nervous at the thought of him sticking around.

 **"Have you figured out what makes her so uncomfortable around you yet?"**

 _No clue, but maybe I should stick around and find out_

"I think everyone has already partnered up, think I will just stick with you guys so Glynda doesn't ride me about not having a partner" he answered.

"Oh... ok then" she answered a bead of sweat forming on her face.

"So, any idea where we're going?" Yang asked curiously.

"I saw the temple on my way down, it's just northeast of here" Gaara explained pointing in the correct direction.

"Awesome, then we can't be too far away, let's get going before any Grimm show up again" Yang suggested.

"Go ahead and take point, I'll keep a look out for anything as we go. Blake, do you mind watching our rear?" he asked.

"Sure" she answered quickly making sure to be behind him as they walked. Gaara nodded focusing on his task.

 **"What are you doing! What if she's nervous because she's been sent here to kill you and doesn't want to be found out? You just gave her the perfect opportunity!"**

 _If she wanted to attack me, she would be on alert not nervous. Besides I have to show her that she can trust me if we're gonna work together_

 **"Wait... You actually plan on working with the team you pick? Where's Gaara and what have you done with my Brat!"**

 _It's been three years, a lot can change_

* * *

 **Blake's POV**

"There's the temple" Yang pointed out looking at the structure below us. Gaara nodded in agreement, he still makes me nervous. Maybe I should check his aura and see why my instincts are going crazy whenever he's around. I began using my aura to see his own only to find something completely different than I was expecting.

 _What is that? His aura feels different than the others, but it's so bright and warm. How could I think this guy was dangerous? Guess I was way off the mark this time-Wait... what is that?_ Suddenly a dark presence filled my senses _There's something at the center of his aura, it's so cold and dark, it's like there's nothing there at all. This feeling, there's so much hatred, it's unbearable!_

I grabbed my forehead trying to shake myself of the feeling.

"Everything alright?" Gaara asked looking right at me. I nodded not wishing to share what I had just uncovered.

 _What the hell was that thing? Even Grimm aren't that dark_

* * *

Ozpin stood at the top of the cliff as Glynda listed off the pairs. Ozpin was only interested in one "Gaara has decided to stay with Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna"

"Yes, Professor. I imagined he would've looked for Ms. Rose with how attached he seems to her"

"Sometimes you have to get to know someone else before you can truly know yourself"

Gaara looked up at the camera watching them enter the temple "Amazing" Ozpin smiled as he smashed the camera with his sand.

"What is it?" Glynda asked watching over his shoulder.

"Look very closely at Gaara, particularly his clothes" he instructed replaying the clip.

"I'm afraid I don't see anything, sir"

"Exactly. He arrived at the temple in record time with his team, on top of that he doesn't have a single scratch on him not even dirt on his clothes"

"That's impossible, only our greatest Huntsman could achieve that"

"He just keeps getting more impressive all the time"

* * *

"Did you hear that? Some girl is in trouble" Yang noted after hearing loud girlish screaming. Blake directed their eyes upward pointing.

"Heads up!" Ruby yelled as she fell towards them, only to be knocked in a different direction by Jaune slamming into her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" and Ursa interrupted her screeching as it fell to the ground with Nora rolling off it's back.

"Aw, it's broken" she wined, climbing back onto it's head she began inspecting it "Ewwwwwww"

"Nora" Ren called finally catching up, he leaned on the Ursa trying to catch his breath "Please, don't ever do that again" when he looked up Nora was gone having already inspected the chess pieces she picked up the gold rook and began singing "I'm queen of the castle while balancing it on her head.

"Nora!" Ren yelled breaking her trance "Coming, Ren" she called back sliding the rook off her head into her hand then skipping off towards him.

"Did she just ride in on the back of an Ursa?" Blake asked confused.

"I-"

Pyrrha came out of the forest with a Death Stalker chasing after her "Jaune!" she yelled as she entered "Pyrrha!" he yelled back from the tree he was stuck in. Ruby rolled into her landing next to Yang "Ruby?"

"Yang!" she yelled excitedly reaching out to hug each other "Nora!" Nora yelled coming between them dramatically.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked again.

"AUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang screamed her temper having boiled over. Ren finally reached the group.

 **"Fiery that one is"** Shukaku laughed.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss yelled hanging from a talon of a Nevermore.

"I said jump" Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall" Blake noted in a bored tone.

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling" Ren noted identically to Blake's tone.

Jaune jumped from the tree he was in catching Weiss before falling towards the ground ungracefully. Gaara sighed, extending out his hand he broke their fall with his sand to lessen damage to them.

"My hero" Weiss sarcastically sighed out standing up from atop Jaune "My back" he groaned. Pyrrha dove to the floor next to the rest of the group.

"Great, the gang's all here now we can die together" Yang mocked.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby smiled racing towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called after her. Gaara forced a sand wall to form between them just before Ruby was hit by the Stalker, the wall broke upon impact only lessening the blow.

"D-don't worry, totally fine" Ruby assured them as she struggle to stand up.

"You're welcome" Gaara called loud enough for her to hear.

Ruby shot the Death Stalker in the face then ran away as quick as she could. Yang raced towards her to help as the Nevermore returned firing it's feathers into the ground trapping Ruby by her cloak and stopping Yang in her tracks. Weiss raced forward using Dust to freeze the Death Stalker's tail and cutting the feather with her sword.

"You think we should help them?" Jaune asked.

"They're fine" Gaara assured waving off his concern. Yang ran up to Ruby grabbing her into a hug "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment girls, but that Death Stalker isn't going to stay trapped forever and the Nevermore will be circling back around soon" Gaara informed separating the two.

"He's right, that thing is already circling back" Jaune pointed.

"We're already at our objective" Weiss pointed out, gesturing to the chess pieces behind them.

"She's right, we just have to grab an artifact and return to the cliff" Ruby agreed.

"Run and live?" Jaune asked "That's a plan I can get behind"

"Not normally in my playbook but I suppose I can make an exception" Gaara smirked. The Death Stalker broke free at that moment "Looks like we should be going sooner rather than later" Gaara concluded they all grabbed the artifacts they needed and ran back towards the Cliffside.

* * *

Arriving at some desolate ruins they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Think we lost them?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"I really doubt it" Gaara pointed towards the sky where the Nevermore was waiting for them.

"That's just great" Yang sighed as the Death Stalker came crashing through the woods.

"We can't stay here!" Gaara yelled.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren instructed, Nora fired her grenade launcher at the Nevermore causing it to turn away momentarily. With the Death Stalker quickly approaching Ren and Blake attacked it's head with the blades of their weapons staggering momentarily. Weiss grabbed Nora and launched them away.

"Heads up!" Gaara yelled slamming a massive wall of sand down onto it's head.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha yelled turning and firing her rifle, covering Ren, Gaara, and Blake as the made their way to the bridge. The Nevermore came back around and flew down towards the bridge as everyone began running across it. Gaara used his sand to push the others out of it's path as the Nevermore crashed into the bridge destroying the center. Pyrrha, Ren and Blake fought with the Death Stalker while the others were trapped on the opposite end. Gaara hung from the edge of the bridge next to Jaune.

"We need to get over there, they need our help"

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, but... I can't make that jump" Jaune sweat dropped. Nora grinned knocking him backwards her launcher changed into a hammer.

"Nora, wait!" Gaara warned from below her as she smashed her hammer down throwing Jaune over the gap then blasting her way over with her hammer laughing all the while throwing Gaara onto the opposite edge of the bridge "This hasn't helped my situation" he sighed. Nora smashed into the Stalker's head then blasted backwards to avoid the stinger, pushing Blake over the edge "Gotcha" Gaara heaved out catching her by her leg.

"Thanks"

"That Nevermore is coming back" he warned. Blake thought for a moment "I've got an idea" she through Gambol Shroud in pistol form embedding it into the side of the bridge pillar and letting got off his hand she swung towards the Nevermore slashing it multiple times as she ran across it's back.

"That's one way of doing things" Gaara said with a small smirk as he pushed off the bridge himself. The Nevermore came rushing back towards the tower as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were hitting it with everything they could from the tower. Crashing through it forced them to scale the debris as it came crashing down towards the ground. Gaara flew towards the Nevermore with his sand shield in front of him crashing into the side of it and sending it into the side of the cliff, before he landed by Nora's group still fighting the Death Stalker.

Pyrrha threw her shield cutting off it's stinger as it threw Ren towards a wall, Gaara's sand caught him before he made contact with it. The stinger fell into the Stalker's head "Nora, nail it!" Jaune yelled.

"Head's up!" she yelled jumping onto Pyrrha's shield she blasted herself into the air laughing the accelerated her descent by firing her hammer's rounds.

 _Nice thinking on your feet, Jaune_

Gaara raised his right hand above his head, causing a pillar of sand to propel the Stalker towards Nora as she slammed down her hammer onto it's stinger. Throwing them all over it's head she fired again throwing the Stalker down into the pit below them landing beside the group as Ren exhaustedly rejoined them. At that moment they watched as Ruby decapitated the Nevermore against the Cliffside landing gracefully onto the ledge as the body plummeted down into the pit.

 **"There may be some hope for this group after all"**

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin announced.

"Huh? Led by?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Congratulations young man"

Pyrrha knocked him over with a playful punch "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose" Yang grabbed her into a hug "I'm so proud of you!"

"We have one final announcement to make... Gaara will you please come to the stage" Ozpin instructed. Gaara received a few looks as he made his way to the stage.

"You didn't retrieve a piece as you were made aware that your presence here is a special case and was not being tested for a grade more than your overall skill level and ability to work with others, I have permitted you to request a team leader to become a part of that team. Have you decided what team you would like?" Ozpin asked.

The crowd rumbled with angry whispers at his special treatment "Team RWBY" he answered.

"Ruby Rose, will you please return to the stage" Ruby walked up nervously.

"Gaara has requested to become apart of your team, this will include staying in the same dorm as the rest of your team as well as being included in your teams overall grades and academic standing within the school. Will you accept him as an unofficial member of your team?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically "Yes, sir! Absolutely!" she yelled excitedly grabbing Gaara into a hug.

"Easy now" he warned as he stopped himself from toppling over.

"Congratulations once again, you may spend the rest of the day getting affiliated with your dorms and classes for tomorrow, you are dismissed" Ozpin finished with a small smile

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Weiss screamed at Ruby.

"What? What'd I do?" she asked confused.

"We're a team of all girls! Obviously he would choose to be on our team! He just wants to perv on all of us!" she screamed angrily. Blake instinctively covered herself.

"Gaara's not like that, you won't even notice he's here most of the time. I can assure you he's never going to peak at you in the shower" Yang laughed out.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He hates stuck up girls, and Yang is a bigger perv than Gaara is" Ruby answered. Yang tackled Ruby to the ground in response.

"I am not stuck up! Even if he doesn't peak on us what about our grades? He could drag us down-"

"Gaara's the perfect student, he knows all of the lessons before we even learn them" Yang pointed out.

"And how exactly would he do that?"

"He reads the textbooks, he's gotta do something while everyone is asleep" Ruby said as she continued unpacking.

"Huh?" Weiss wore a confused expression.

"Gaara's a huge insomniac, he practically never sleeps"

"He's gonna watch us while we sleep!?"

"Oh, yes, that sounds like lots of fun" Gaara rolled his eyes leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest "I can assure you I have no interest in watching any of you do anything in your "private time" Gaara used air quotes to make his point.

"Whatever just make sure you're nowhere near me!" she yelled indignantly

"Just sunshine and rainbows when she's around" he joked getting a laugh from the rest of the group.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter four! Hope you like it, tried not to make Gaara interfere with characters too much while still including him, hope I did a good job**


	5. RWBY and JNPR

**Chapter Cinco! If you guys want to see any characters from Naruto in the future of this story let me know, I already have a few in mind but haven't decided on anyone yet so let me know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Five: RWBY and JNPR**

Gaara heard a whistle being blown from outside the dorm room, he groaned as he knocked on the door "Who is it?" Yang called.

"Gaara, you all decent?" he asked not wishing to be rude. The door opened "Yup we just made our beds into bunk beds!" she yelled excitedly. Walking inside he noticed the sloppily made bunk beds.

"That looks safe" he chuckled.

"Let's see our first class is at 9:00-" Ruby began from her bed.

"Did you just say 9:00?!" Weiss bellowed.

"Yeah?"

"It's 8:55 you dolt! We're gonna be late!" she screamed running out of the room.

"To class!" Ruby yelled running off after her with Blake and Yang in tow. Team JNPR looked into the hallway confused "Class?" Jaune asked.

"You can still be on time if you hurry" Gaara noted as they ran past him. Shaking his head he formed a handsign in front of his face and teleported himself with his sand to the classroom. Taking a seat the rest of his team burst through the door as the bell rang with team JNPR behind them.

"How did you get here before us?" Weiss asked out of breath.

"You teleported again didn't you!" Yang pointed accusingly.

"I was going to take the rest of you as well if you hadn't sprinted off so fast" he chuckled.

"No fair!" Ruby yelled pouting.

"That's quite enough shouting class, take your seats please" the teacher instructed. Gaara zoned out for most of the lesson. up until Weiss yelled out raising her hand "I do, sir!"

"Well then let's find out, step forward and face your opponent" Weiss went forward and readied her weapon prepared to fight the caged Grimm.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake added.

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!" Ruby yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"Ruby! I am trying to focus!" Weiss hissed back.

 _Doesn't seem to be bothered by Yang or Blake_

"Alright let the match begin!" the teacher yelled opening the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk. Rolling away from it as it charged she slashed it before charging it and getting her sword stuck in it's tusks.

"C'mon Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss's sword was thrown away from her as she was thrown onto her back. Rolling to the right narrowly avoiding it's charge she grabbed her sword.

"Weiss, aim for it's belly! There's no armor-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled back viciously.

 **"Hurtful"** Shukaku said in a mock offended tone.

Weiss used a glyph to block the Grimm's rolling charge then used a black glyph to launch herself into it's stomach embedding her blade into it.

"Ohoho, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune asked aloud as Weiss stomped her way out of class.

* * *

"Weiss" Gaara called grabbing her attention as she paced around the balcony "What?!" she yelled back.

"I can see something is bothering you, if you'd like I'm told I'm a great listener"

"Why would I want to talk with you about anything?" she hissed back.

"Suit yourself" he waved turning to leave.

"It's just why does Ruby get to lead the team when she's shown no aptitude to lead a team whatsoever!" she began ranting. Gaara stopped turning back around he sat upon the bench next to her, gesturing for her to continue.

"I have the training and the skill to lead this team perfectly, I can do it and Ozpin placed her in charge. All she does is act like a child"

"From what I have seen of you Weiss, you carry yourself with confidence and your head held high. But I don't think you actually feel the confidence you try to show"

"What makes you think that?" she asked annoyed.

"In the Emerald Forest you tried too hard to do perfectly, but then when you were fighting you weren't as confident as Yang or Ren. But you worked a supporting role of our fight with the Grimm perfectly. You have the potential to be a great huntress, but you focus too much on others and not enough on yourself"

"Huh?" confusion etched on her face.

"With how you act, when I look at you I don't see someone I would gladly follow into battle. I see a spoiled girl who's gotten everything she's ever wanted when she wanted it"

"That's not even remotely true!" she protested. Gaara raised an eyebrow in response "Well... not totally true"

"Leading a team is a daunting burden that not everyone can handle, Weiss. You're not just responsible for yourself, you're responsible for the well being of the entire group. If you lead a team on a mission and someone doesn't come back, the whole team suffers. Perhaps instead of focusing on being a good huntress, you should start by being the best person you can be. For if you aren't the best you can be, then you can't inspire anyone to be the best they can be" Gaara finished.

"So... You think Ruby could lead us well then?"

"I think Ruby has a lot to learn like the rest of us, she cares about all of us on the team and I know she will do what's best for us" Gaara stood from his place and walked towards the door leaving her to think.

"Gaara" she called stopping him, he turned his head slightly "Thank you, I didn't expect you to actually have good advice" he stifled a small laugh before nodding to her and leaving.

* * *

"Team JNPR vs Gaara" Glynda announced from the practice ring "Begin!" she yelled dropping her hand between them before jumping back away from them. Nora fired her grenade launcher at him while he wore a bored expression his shield blocking the blasts with ease. Ren charged forward firing his weapons then jumping behind him and attacking his rear. Once again no attack had any effect. Jaune came from the side slashing and hacking at the sand as it replaced itself with each attack.

Pyrrha threw her javelin at Gaara, as the sand came up to grab it the javelin altered course heading straight for his chest. Gaara's eyes grew in surprise, side stepping the attack he didn't notice Nora had gotten through his shield from one of Jaune's attacks. Swinging her hammer down onto him she smashed him into the ground.

"That was too close" he mocked from behind them.

"What!" Nora yelled in confusion removing her hammer she found Gaara's sand armor being the only thing left behind.

"No fair! You tricked me"

"Tricks are a fair form of combat, Nora" Ren pointed out.

"Are you planning on attacking or are you going to stand around talking all day?" he asked with a smirk. Falling for his trap, Nora charged him.

"Nora, wait!" Jaune called noticing the trap. Landing in front of him she found she couldn't move, looking down in confusion she noticed sand held her in place. Gaara roundhouse kicked her back into Ren and Jaune knocking them both down. Pyrrha charged forward moving around the sand on the floor. Using her shield she broke through his sand shield placing it in front of her face. Gaara grabbed the end of her javelin and flipped her onto her back.

"As all of the team's aura has been reduced to red with the exception of Pyrrha I declare Gaara the winner" Glynda announced.

"Oh come on! You promised to go easy on us!" Nora yelled in protest.

"You got through my sand shield without any problems didn't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Jaune asked confused.

"If he had been going all out on you guys, you wouldn't have even had the chance to break his shield" Ruby informed.

"How do you know for sure?" Blake asked.

"My Dad and Uncle Qrow are both seasoned Huntsman and neither of them could" she answered with a shrug.

"How're you so tough?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"Because he's not from here, he wasn't originally from Remnant" Yang answered with a wag of her finger in her face.

"Then where are you from?"

"A place I'm never going back to" he answered going off the stage.

"Harsh" Jaune winced.

"He's been through a lot, it took us awhile to get him to break out of his shell, he only told us because we helped save his life. Maybe he'll tell you guys about it sometime" Ruby offered in explanation.

* * *

 **"You've been improving in your matches with Ozpin, you almost had him that time"**

 _He's still too fast for my sand to keep up most of the time, if he get's through my shield I already lost_

 **"Maybe you should start learning how to fight up close?"** Shukaku suggested. Gaara sighed, hand to hand has never been his strong suit. Gaara's food tray was knocked into his chest by a brunette Faunus girl with tall bunny ears coming out of her hair getting food all over him.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped out in surprise trying to help him clean it off with a napkin. Gaara waved her off "Don't worry about it, it's just a shirt. I should apologize to you, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Hey, Faunus! With your big ears you should've heard him coming a mile away!" Cardin mocked from his seat at the lunch tables. The girl fought to hold back tears, as she heard listened to the laughter of most of the room. Gaara looked at her with a small smile and winked at her. Walking over to his table in front of Cardin he "accidentally" threw his tray into his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so terribly clumsy" Gaara mocked Cardin as he tried to wipe the gunk off his face.

"You looking for a fight kid?" he asked standing up showing himself to be several inches taller than Gaara.

"I'd love to. Have you seen anyone worth fighting around?" Gaara answered looking around him as if he wasn't there.

"Listen kid-" Cardin started grabbing his shirt collar, Cardin was suddenly flipped onto his back as Gaara twisted his arm.

"Yeah! Break his legs!" Nora yelled enthusiastically. Gaara leaned down next to Cardin's ear "I catch you messing with any of the students here again and I'll break the other one"

"The other wha-augh!" Cardin yelled as he snapped his arm in his hand. Gaara sat down at the table next to Ruby as the rest of Cardin's team carried him out the door.

"Nicely done" Yang punched his shoulder from around Ruby.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, he's twice your size and in heavy armor" Pyrrha said with surprise etched onto her face. Gaara shrugged.

"Well I applaud you" Ruby said with a small clap of her hands "Not enough people stick up for Faunus, in my opinion"

"You can say that again" Blake sighed.

"You and I need to spar sometime!" Nora yelled excitedly standing from her place at the table.

"He'd wipe the floor with you" Ren noted taking a sip from his drink.

"That wouldn't be very sanitary"

"Mr. Gaara" Glynda addressed with a strict tone in her voice "Professor Ozpin would like to have a word with you"

"Busted" Yang whispered.

* * *

"Care to explain to me why you broke Mr. Winchester's arm?" Ozpin asked from behind his desk.

"He's been bullying half the students at our school since we got here, someone had to put him in his place"

"I see... and you believed the best way to achieve this was by snapping his arm?"

"Someone like that doesn't learn from being told no, you have to use a more direct approach"

"Pain then" Gaara nodded in response.

"Well I suppose I could overlook this, but I must ask that you answer a question or two before I decide" he gestured for Ozpin to continue "What is the strange energy that flows through your extra veins?"

"You're really interested in this aren't you?" Gaara asked.

"I believe I'm the one asking the questions here"

"Chakra"

"Pardon?"

"It's called Chakra, back where I'm from everyone had it. It's similar to aura here in Remnant but not used the same way"

"How so?"

"Chakra is what powers our jutsu, I use my chakra to harden my sand into a shield or weapon"

"From what Tai tells me you can walk up walls as well" he nodded "Chakra has many uses, from healing wounds to breathing fire"

"Interesting, you're aware of the tournament coming up soon"

"Of course"

"Will you be participating?"

"Of course"

"Excellent. I believe I have something for you"

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be going on the field trip tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"There's a large dust shipment coming in with the students arriving for the tournament. I want you to watch it for me and make sure it gets where it's supposed to go"

"You want me to just sit around and watch it?"

"Yes"

"Why? What about my team?"

"Your team will be going on the field trip tomorrow and you'll be watching the shipment. It arrives tomorrow but doesn't leave until Saturday, there will be dock workers around it all day so you won't have to worry about it then. Once the sun goes down I want you to have eyes on the shipment at all times, make sure it doesn't get stolen for the next few days"

"You believe this shipment is going to get hit then?"

"Without a doubt, this is a field test for you, I've seen what you can do with the rest of your team, I would like to see how you handle yourself on your own"

"Where will this shipment be?"

"Vale, I want you on the next ship out towards there and make sure you don't tell your team what you're up to... I want this handled discreetly"

 **"This sounds suspicious, I'm not liking where this is headed"**

"I'll get on it straight away"

* * *

 **Chapter five! I felt like I made Gaara talk too much for this chapter but also that it was necessary for building friendships with the other students. Next chapter is going to skip forward to the episode "Black and White" coming soon!**


	6. White Fang

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate your input and hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you have been. I know I have been updating a lot but that's not going to be the case for the full story as I have just had most of these typed up already, thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Six: White Fang**

"I've been watching this shipment for the past four days and no one has even come take a glance at it" Gaara groaned from his spot on a rooftop overlooking the containers.

 **"I've been bored out of my mind over here!"** Shukaku wined.

"After tonight, the shipment is going to get delivered and once it's where it needs to go, we can go back to Beacon"

 **"Back to sitting in class and reading, Greeeeeaaaat"**

"better than sitting around-" Gaara stopped short, listening to the sound of an engine coming closer, he watched as a ship came flying in and landed by the canisters as armed thugs started exiting. With his left hand he placed two fingers onto his left eyelid he created his third eye in his right and sending it off to watch what they were doing.

"The White Fang"

 **"What do you think they're doing here?"**

"Nothing good" Gaara moved his eye closer so he could read their lips.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" asked an annoyed voice revealing Roman Torchwick "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo... why don't you animals try and pick up the pace?" he asked with a flourish of his hand.

"That's the guy that Ruby ran into a few days before coming to Beacon"

 **"I'm thinking he's still going after the dust shipment then"**

"So it would seem. But why would they be working with Torchwick, he's done nothing to help the Fang in the past"

 **"Something bigger is going on here then, Faunus wouldn't work with him otherwise, right?"**

"What the hell?" Gaara asked watching Blake place her blade to Roman's throat "What's Blake doing here?"

 **"She clearly isn't aware of what's going on or she wouldn't have gotten in the middle of it"**

Blake removed her bow to reveal two catlike ears in it's place "She's a Faunus" Gaara sighed "How did I not see that sooner"

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" she asked disgusted. Roman chuckled "Kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation" Roman mocked as two additional ships showed up. Roman fired his cane into the floor, throwing Blake onto her back. Gaara used his sand to form a slingshot from his gourd to the rooftop ledges.

 **"Finally! Let's kill some of those fools!"**

Launching himself towards Roman he slammed an arm of sand into him stopping him from firing at Blake as she got up from the floor, rushing to her side he began to help her up. A Blonde Faunus landed on Romans head as he aimed in their direction knocking him to the ground "Leave her alone" he demanded.

"Gaara? What're you doing here?" Blake asked confused.

"I could very well ask you the same thing"

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?" Roman asked as several White Fang rushed the blonde. The Faunus pulled a staff out quickly dispatching them with ease. Roman fired at him, causing Gaara to form a sand shield to defend him.

"He's mine!" Blake yelled rushing him. Five more White Fang approached Gaara as the Faunus ran to help Blake in her fight with Roman. Raising his right hand he made a cloud in the sky of sand, while he fed sand through a hole in the ground he had made while their attention was to the sky. Raising his left hand spikes came out of the ground impaling them simultaneously. Roman just finished knocking down Blake and easily blocking the Faunus's attacks. Using his sand he smashed a small pillar into Roman's chest knocking him onto his back. Blake and Gaara stood side by side next to the blonde.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked in a bored tone. Roman scoffed as he stood back up and fired at the crane above them, causing a canister to plummet towards them. Blake and the Faunus dove out of the way while Gaara used his sand to easily catch it. Aiming at the Faunus, Roman smirked confidently.

"Should stay at home, kid"

Gaara threw the canister at Roman, forcing him to roll out of the way.

"Hey!" Ruby called from a nearby rooftop, grabbing his attention.

"Oh hello Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked. Firing his cane as she turned to talk to someone behind her she was thrown onto her back.

"Ruby" Gaara breathed out concerned. An unknown redheaded girl jumped down from the roof with blades hovering behind her back, she easily dispatched the White Fang around her by controlling the blades with her hand movements. Three more ships showed up firing at the girl whom blocked the bullets with her blades. Using her blades she somehow made an incredibly powerful laser blast right up the middle of two of them. Gaara extended his hands out grabbing the pieces of the ships with his sand and guiding them away from any buildings or streets nearby and dropping them into the water.

Roman ran towards one of the landed ships as she brought down another ship sending it through a stack of canisters "These kids just keep getting weirder" Roman sighed closing the door and taking off, escaping with one other ship in tow.

* * *

Weiss and Yang approached the group as they sat around waiting for the officers to allow them to leave.

"Weiss it's not what you think, she explained everything and she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears which are actually kinda cute-" Ruby began to defend. Weiss walked right past her and walked up to Blake.

"Weiss I swear I'm not with the White Fang I-"

"Stop... Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked. Blake stared blankly "Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I have decided that I don't care"

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upbopbopbopbop" she interrupted with her hand in front of her face "I don't want to hear it... all I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates and not some... somebody else" she finished gesturing to the Faunus.

Blake looked between Ruby, Yang and Gaara who all nodded in response. Wiping a tear from her eye she nodded "Of course" earning a smile from Weiss.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you" Weiss added pointing towards the Faunus, he laughed nervously "It's Sun, Sun Wukong"

"May I ask what you were doing here exactly?" Blake asked looking to Gaara "You were here before Ruby was, I would've thought you'd have been searching with her"

"If I was searching for you I assure you I would've found you long before you had the chance of arriving here. I was actually on a secret test from Professor Ozpin" he explained.

"What did Ozpin want?" Yang asked.

"He just wanted me to watch the shipment, for some reason I have yet to discover"

* * *

"I said I wanted things handled discreetly, instead you blow up the entire docks and start throwing ships around" Ozpin sighed staring out the window of his office as Gaara stood leaning against the wall beside him.

"I was handling things discreetly, no one knew I was there until Blake showed up and started fighting with Torchwick. I was just going to follow them and find out where they were going before planning anything beyond that"

"Good, I watched the whole thing on the docks camera's anyway so you needn't explain further"

"You just wanted to know my plan then?"

"Indeed, and I'm glad to know I can count on you to keep a secret until it is no longer relevant"

"Secrecy was something you get used to in the Elemental Nations, it's a survival trait"

"It will serve you well here. I believe you not only have the capacity to not only surpass me but the battle maidens as well"

"The who?"

"You needn't worry about them just yet, you'll meet them before long"

"The White Fang working with a human is strange enough but Torchwick? He's extremely racist toward' the Faunus why would they help him?"

"Something bigger than either of us know is going on here, I want to find out what. I may call upon you again for another task involving them in the future. I'm going to be stepping up your training" Gaara nodded in acknowledgment as he exited the room.

 **"That was pretty fun, maybe next time will be able to crush that Torchwick ass!"**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Ruby yelled as Gaara entered their dorm "How'd your meeting with Ozpin go?"

"Fine, he wants to step up my training though"

"Why?" Blake asked curiously. Gaara shrugged in response.

"Yang, mind if we talk outside?" he asked. Yang looked up confused "Uh, sure... what's up?" she asked following him out into the hallway. Closing the door behind her she asked her question again. Gaara held up his finger to be silent, smacking his hand against the door he heard three groans from the other side "I would've asked her inside if I wanted you all to hear it" he chuckled.

"So what is it? Something wrong?" Gaara only ever asked her for help when he didn't have anywhere else to turn or was too embarrassed to ask Ruby.

"I need your help with something and there's no one else I can ask for this sort of thing"

"What's wrong?"

"Would you train me to find hand to hand?" Yang was shocked by his question "You want me to teach you how to fight?" putting emphasis on the word "you"

"Ozpin is a lot stronger than most opponents I've gone up against, he get's past my shield too easily if I give him a single opening. I need to be able to defend myself at close range, he won't be the only opponent I face that can do that"

"So you want me to help you so you don't end up getting killed by not being able to defend yourself" he nodded "Sure! I'd love to help, finally gives me a chance to actually hit you for a change" she laughed pumping her fists out as if she were punching someone.

"As long as I can defend myself without my sand then that's okay by me"

"Whatcha talking about?" Nora asked from beside them causing them both to jump out of their skin.

"Nora! You can't just sneak up on people!" Yang yelled.

 **"How the hell did she do that? Neither of us even felt her presence!"**

"I wasn't sneaking, I was just coming back to the dorm to look for Ren, he felt sick today and stayed home from practice. How can he expect me to practice correctly without us being together! But not like "Together" together " she giggled as she entered her dorm room.

"She does not get more predictable the longer you know her" Yang sighed with a laugh.

* * *

Roman entered an empty hangar closing the door behind him, it was dimly lit. Setting a case onto the table he sighed.

"How very disappointing Roman" came a feminine voice as the door slid open.

"Whoa, haha... wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon" he recovered after jumping out of his skin. Three shadowed figures stood by the door.

"We were expecting more from you"

"Hehehey, you were the ones that suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang" he defending his cane in hand.

She chuckled "And you will continue to do so" she instructed igniting a flame in the palm of her hand, the group stepped forward as their features were illuminated by the fire "We have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is a little cooperation" the door suddenly slammed behind them drawing their attention.

"Perhaps then you won't mind cooperating with me?" asked a deep baritone voice from behind them, he made sure to keep his face hidden from them.

"Who are you?" asked the raven haired woman.

"I am the man who's going to make all of your troubles go away, all I ask is that you cooperate with me I will help expedite your plans as well"

"What is it you want?" Roman asked curiously.

"The world" he answered stepping into the light for them to see.

"The world?" she asked confused.

"More specifically, my world. You see, there is someone in your world that doesn't belong here. I wish to return them to the world we're from and continue as planned"

"What's stopping you from doing this yourself?"

"I do not know much about this world, I simply require someone with knowledge of the landscape safe to say. I already have most of the pieces of my plan in place, I simply need a few more and Gaara is one of them.

"Why?"

"All you need to know is he is more powerful than he seems and with the proper training he could easily kill all of you in the room without breaking a sweat. I on the other hand have never lost, You'll never be able to stop him without me and I'll never be able to find him without you. It's a mutually beneficial partnership"

"Fine, all I ask is that you give me your name"

"It's impolite to ask for one's name without first giving your own"

"Cinder"

"I am..."

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter six! I know most of you have probably figured out who our mystery man is but don't ruin it for anyone who hasn't! Anyway hope you liked it.**


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**This chapter will be less about fighting and more about character building! yay fun... maybe some fighting anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Calm Before The Storm**

 **"You need to work on your punches"**

 _I know_

 **"I mean you seriously-"**

 _I know already!_

 **"You punched a hole through the wall without trying to! Imagine what that could do to a person! The possibilities are limitless!"**

 _We were definitely going different directions with our train of thought there_

 **"Huh? What were you thinking then?"**

Gaara sighed shaking his head at the beasts one track mind. Returning to his book he continued to read the last few pages of the textbook on Remnant's Huntsman history.

"Why not you've trusted me with much more important stuff, like you told us that Blake is secretly a F-" Jaune protested as Pyrrha covered his mouth with her hand.

"Fun loving person! Whom we all admire and respect" she finished for him. Jaune earned a death glare from Blake.

"Right... that... Ladies, enjoy your battle" Jaune bowed as he left.

"Sup losers?" Sun asked approaching them with an unknown friend.

"Hey, Sun" Ruby greeted, Gaara nodded his head acknowledging his presence.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Gaara, Ice-Queen" he greeted accordingly.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss asked.

"It's your sunny disposition" Gaara chuckled not looking up from his book.

"I never got the chance to introduce you to my old friend" he explained gesturing to the blue haired man next to him.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Ren and Gaara agreed.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled waking up from their voices.

"Don't be a nerd-"

"Gegege... Intellectual, thank you... I'm Neptune" he introduced.

"Where are you from?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Haven, I don't believe I got your name Snow-Angel"

"I'm Weiss" she answered with a light blush.

"Oh come on!" Jaune groaned having used that same line previously.

"Didn't take you for the board playing type" Sun pointed out to Blake.

"Actually I think I'm done playing" she announced as she got up to leave. Yang and Ruby gave him a sympathetic look.

"Women" Nora shrugged.

 _She's still thinking about the other night_

 **"She's right to be worried"**

 _Yeah, hopefully we can assuage her concerns soon_

* * *

Entering the dorm room with the rest of the team Blake decided to leave as they entered.

"Stop" Weiss demanded "Lately you've quiet, antisocial and moody"

"Uh... have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual. Quite frankly it's unacceptable, you made a promise to me and all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong" Weiss finished before jumping from her place onto the side of a chair "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?" she asked balancing herself on the chair pointing directly at her. Noticing the awkwardness she quickly placed the chair back.

"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm" Blake answered.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, The White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the huntsman. I'm sure they can handle it" Yang reassured.

"Well I'm not! They don't know The White Fang like I do" Gaara sat silently as they debated between them.

 **"You planning on convincing them to stay out of it?"**

 _I was thinking about it_

 **"And?"**

 _I think Blake is right_

"We're not ready!" Weiss insisted.

"We may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to wait around for graduation, they're out there planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming, whether we're ready... or not" Blake finished.

"Gaara?" Yang asked looking towards him.

"Hmm?"

"You've been unusually quiet, what're you thinking?" she asked concerned.

"I think Blake is right, graduating isn't going to be our golden seal to fight monsters and crooks like Torchwick, we can still fight back before they become a bigger problem than they already are"

"All in favor of being the youngest huntresses and huntsman to bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say I"

"Yes! I love it when your feisty" Yang agreed pointing to Blake.

"Well... I suppose it could be fun" Weiss relented.

"None of you said I" Ruby pouted.

"Alright then... we're in this together" Blake smiled.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby cheered.

"If we're going to-" Gaara began but was interrupted by Ruby gasping "I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed" Weiss sighed shaking her head.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled running into the hallway.

"We're so doomed aren't we?" Weiss asked.

Gaara's ears perked up when he heard Ruby's voice in the hallway. Looking out the door he saw a raven haired girl look right at him and smile menacingly as she passed by with a green haired girl with dark skin and a white man with gray hair.

 **"Did you feel that?"**

 _Yeah, I don't like it_

"Welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called after them.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Exchange students here for the festival, they're from Haven"

"Hmm... anything feel off about them to you?"

"No... why?" Gaara shook his head "No reason"

* * *

"I thought that class would never end" Blake sighed as she finished getting dressed.

"Today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby cheered excitedly jumping off her bed.

"I'm glad to see we're taking things so seriously" Weiss sighed.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's moderately serious"

"Right... everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"Are you ladies done trussing your hair?" Gaara asked waiting patiently outside the door.

"You can come back in now!" Ruby yelled.

"You and me will be checking Schnee records to see for inconsistencies and other robberies. Seeing as I'm a part of the family, it shouldn't be a problem"

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members, if I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning"

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town who seems to know some of everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard" Yang finished.

"And I'm trying to find any information I can about Torchwick from the people he's robbed" Gaara said.

"Right, then let's do this!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Sun yelled hanging outside the window by his tail.

 _No one else noticed he was there?_

 **"Guess not, they just jumped out of their skin at the sight of him"** Shukaku roared with laughter.

"We're so doomed" Gaara sighed.

"Guess Neptune can go with Yang since Sun is going with Blake" Ruby concluded.

"Or you could go with her since your her sister and Neptune could come with me" Weiss suggested. Ruby looked confused for a second before waving her head "Nah" she laughed pulling Weiss along with her out the door, much to her protest.

* * *

Gaara entered the store Ruby helped while Torchwick was robbing it "Hello?" he called as he entered.

"In the back" came an older voice. Gaara sat patiently at the front counter. The owner came out and approached "What can I get for you today?"

"Actually I have a few questions about the robbery that took place here a few days ago"

"Oh... I apologize but I can't-"

"It's for a school project I'm doing"

"Oh, well then I suppose I can make an exception"

"Thank you, who was it who robbed this place?"

"That guy from the news Roman Torchtick or Torchwish?"

"Torchwick"

"Yeah that guy, him and some men came in here and stole all of my dust. Didn't even take any cash"

"Did they say anything? Where they were going or why they needed it?"

"No... the girl in the red hood beat the snot out of them though"

"Hmm. Thank you anyway"

"Your welcome, such nice children these days. You remind me of a girl I ran into just the other day, she was asking about a bookstore up the street. Green hair and dark skin on that one, never seen anyone like that around have you"

"Actually I have... which store was it that she asked about?" The owner walked him outside and pointed. Gaara thanked him and walked over to the store.

 **"Green hair and dark skin? She was with that girl that almost gave me chills"**

"I plan on finding out why she came here" he found the door was locked when he tried the handle. Using his sand he placed a key into the lock and shaped it into the right fit unlocking the door. entering he found several book shelves knocked over. Suddenly he was hit with an intense scent of blood. Following the smell he found the owner dead behind the counter.

"Dear god"

 **"He's a Faunus... why would she kill a Faunus? What'd he do to her?"**

"I don't know... but I plan on finding out" Gaara dialed the police station to report the murder before leaving "Shouldn't stick around-" his phone rang as he exited.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need backup-" Blake yelled into the phone.

"Help!" Sun yelled.

Gaara sighed. Making a platform of sand to stand on he began flying off in their direction. Arriving to cars being thrown about by the giant robot, groaning he grabbed the cars with sand arms and carefully set them down as he weaved in between them. Neptune and Sun were thrown off the freeway as he caught another car.

 **"You're sand isn't fast enough to catch them all"** Shukaku warned. Gaara scoffed, his gourd and armor broke apart into larger arms of sand catching multiple in a net formation. Jumping off the side of the freeway he used the sand from the platform he created to catch Neptune and Sun before they reached the ground. _This is gonna hurt_ he braced himself as he crashed into the concrete.

"Ow" Struggling to pick himself up he watched as the robot jumped from the freeway down and began fighting his team. Limping his way over his wounds began to heal allowing him to pick up the pace. Gaara arrived as the robot they were fighting got torn apart by a powerful punch by Yang. Torchwick rolled out of the wreckage dusting himself off.

"Just had this thing cleaned"

"Aw, did they break your new toy?" Gaara mocked from above him. Yang fired another shell from her gauntlets at him only for it to be blocked by a girl in a pink dress with an umbrella and two different colored eyes, one brown and another a pale pink matching her hair.

"Neo if you will" Roman said with a slight bow. Neo bowed to them, but didn't move any further. Gaara landed next to Ruby with confusion written in his expression "An illusion?" he breathed out as Yang punched Neo breaking her and Roman into glass.

"Looks like he's got a new henchman" Yang sighed.

"So I missed the fight with the giant robot... never getting over that" Gaara shook his head.

 **"You and me both kid"** Shukaku wined as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Where the hell were you?" Weiss asked annoyed "We could've used your help back there!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Princess, I was a little busy. Making sure the cars getting thrown all over the place weren't falling off the bridge or crashing into other vehicles and getting killed" he snapped back.

"Oh... uh"

"I'll see you back at Beacon" he turned walking back towards a platform materializing from his sand taking him back in the direction of the school.

"He seemed... upset" Yang pointed out.

"Thanks for the update genius" Blake laughed out.

* * *

 **"He forfeited! How could he do that in the middle of a match!"** Shukaku yelled furiously.

 _First off it wasn't even a match with me and secondly it's pretty obvious he was testing Pyrrha's abilities_

Exiting out of the class with the team he noticed the green haired girl from the other day. Gaara made sure to keep an eye on her and everyone she talks to still not trusting her. She smiled at him with the same menacing smile the other girl gave him before. This just made him even more on edge.

"Gaara!" yelled Ruby "What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry" he sighed rubbing the back of his head as he approached "Where's Blake?"

"she doesn't want to go to the dance this weekend, we're trying to change her mind"

"Don't worry about that... I'll talk to Blake-"

"Not before practice you wont!" Yang yelled out charging him with her gauntlets ready. Gaara turned blocking her punch without any effort and flipping her over, Yang landed on her feet and fired her gauntlets behind her throwing her forward at him. Gaara ducked under the swing and of her arm while laying his leg under her feet knocking her onto her side "Nice, you're getting faster" Yang laughed rolling onto her back.

"Only because your insistent on trying to take my head off" Gaara sighed extending his hand to her.

"How else are you going to learn?" Yang asked confused accepting his offer.

"Do you mind skipping practice for today? I've got something else to do" Gaara asked though didn't wait around for an answer as he turned to leave.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know... ugh, now we have two teammates who won't talk to us" Ruby sighed.

"Well I'm going to go make sure Blake knows that she's coming to the dance this weekend" Yang winked at Ruby.

"What? how?"

"My little secret" she said with the wag of her finger as she walked away.

* * *

"Alright, I get it. I'll go to the dance" Blake laughed exiting the room with Yang.

"Blake" Gaara greeted from around the corner "a word?"

Blake looked nervously at him like she always did "Uh, I guess so... I need to go catch up on some sleep though-"

"This will only take a minute" he assured as he exited the building. Looking to Yang for assurance, she shrugged and walked off. Following him outside she found him sitting on the edge of the balcony railing.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Would you consider us to be friends?" he asked without turning his head.

"Yes" she answered without hesitating "Of course we are, how could you even ask that?"

"Because of the very thing I would like to talk to you about... Why do you get so nervous when I'm around?" he turned his head with an almost sad look in his eyes.

Blake gasped in surprise not expecting the question "Honestly... I don't really know. Since day one I have gotten this feeling from you that your dangerous or something. I tried making that go away by checking your aura but..." she dropped off the last of her sentence.

"You saw him then didn't you?"

"Who?"

"That dark black pit that sits at my very core" he answered. Blake's eyes shot open.

"How did-"

"Because it's something I've had my whole life. I haven't told anyone here in Remnant about it though... Honestly I hoped I'd never have to"

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand"

"It's the only secret I have kept from Yang and Ruby... I imagine for the same reason you hid that you were, what you are" he answered low enough for no one but her to hear.

"You wanted people to see you for who you were and not what you are?" Gaara nodded his head.

"Back where I'm from there are powerful beings called Tailed Beasts there are nine of them from one tail to nine. They are masses of raw chakra taken sentient form"

"Chakra? That thing you have instead of aura?"

"Yes... My father sealed the one tailed beast inside me before I was even born turning me into a jinchūriki or beast host. I can call upon his power at any time and he's the reason I don't sleep. Unlike other tailed beasts he is so fixated on death and misery of others that he would force his way to controlling me and setting himself free to destroy everyone I care for"

"Wow... that's..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, it certainly was for me. My whole life he has whispered in my ear telling me to do terrible things or laughing about what goes on around me. He just generally loves to torture me"

"That's the dark thing at the center of your chakra then?"

"Something like that... I haven't told anyone this because back home people were scared of me just because they knew who I was and what I carried. Shukaku... the beast used to force me to kill people without me know what I was doing when I was still very young... people blamed me for it but I never wanted to hurt anyone. My uncle was the only one who ever treated me like a real person... even after I had killed his sister by being born"

"You can't blame yourself for that"

"I know, but I still did it. My father and siblings hated me for it. But he never did, he always treated me like I was important to him... then he tried to kill me"

"What?"

"My father ordered him to kill me... he didn't even hesitate to take the job... he just-"

"You don't have to say anymore" Blake placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you... I didn't think it would be so hard to talk about after so long"

"That's not something you just get over, Gaara" she assured "But with us around you won't have to" he smiled at her pulling her into a short hug.

"Thank you"

"Anytime, I imagine your going to tell Ruby about this?"

"Soon... I just need to find the right time"

"She wont see you any differently you know... If anyone could accept you with that thing inside you it's her"

* * *

"Yay! Blake is going to the dance!" Ruby yelled excitedly as they all exited the lunchroom.

"Yes, yes, we get it. Don't make such a big deal out of it" Blake waved off.

"Now we can all go as friends!" Nora yelled punching Blake in the shoulder harder than she intended.

"Gaara!" a large group of girls yelled coming up to him quickly, they pushed each other out of the way. Human and Faunus alike "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"No stupid he's going to the dance with me! Right?" another asked hopefully.

"You're both wrong, he's going with me-"

"Look ladies I really don't think I'm going with anyone" he answered awkwardly backing up a few steps not used to such popularity.

"What?! But you have to go with someone, you like the hottest guy in school!"

"I wouldn't go that far" he back up again as they closed the gap once again "I'm planning on asking someone already so could we just-"

"Is it me?"

"No you dolt, he would've asked you already if you were!"

"Save me" Gaara mouthed to the group. Rolling her eyes Nora smirked picking him up with one hand "Sorry ladies but I'm taking him for some sparing practice!" she yelled quickly running off in a random direction.

Yang laughed "Can you have ever imagined he'd get that popular-" she stopped noticing Ruby had disappeared "Where'd Ruby go?"

"Back towards the dorms" Ren answered pointing.

"Dorms? We still have half a day of school left. I'm going to go get her" Weiss groaned walking towards the room.

"I don't think you should be the one to get her" Pyrrha suggested.

"Why not?"

"She looked upset and that means she'd need... a gentler touch"

"I am gentle!" she yelled back but paused afterwards "You're probably right someone else should go get her"

"Don't worry, I will go see what's up" Yang laughed as she passed by them.

"Nora" Gaara said as she returned with him still above her head.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Could you put me down now?"

"Yes" she answered without moving a muscle. He sighed "Nora"

"oh right"

Yang arrived at the dorm room to find Ruby face down in her bed "Hey kiddo, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing" she answered without moving.

"You know you're going to miss class if you don't get up. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me" she turned to her with a fake smile "See?"

"Ruby" she said in a motherly tone.

"Fine, I'm sorry I ran back here I will go to class"

"Is this about the dance?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Who cares about the dance"

"You do, which is why I find it strange that your moping about instead of being excited about it"

"I know" she sighed dropping out of her bed. Yang sat down onto Blake's bed and patted it for her to sit down.

"What is it that's bothering you?"

Ruby was silent for a few minutes trying to find the words she needed. With a deep sigh she answered "Gaara"

"What about him-wait... do you like him?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Ruby turned a deeper shade of red than her hair "Ha! Nora owes me twenty bucks!" Yang yelled loudly.

"You and Nora bet on this?"

"She bet he was gonna be the first one to tell us he liked you"

"Fat chance of that happening, why would he like a girl like me when he's got so many other girls interested"

"Cause your awesome! Everybody knows he likes you, and everyone thinks they know that you like him, now it's just official"

"He hasn't told you that he likes me right?"

"You know Gaara he's not exactly very open about himself to other people. Everything he tells people is just on the surface for the most part"

"Yeah... do you think I should ask him to the dance?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt for you to try. Worst thing he does is say no, you and I both know Gaara isn't going to treat you any differently for liking him" Ruby thought for a minute a bright smile coming to her face "You're right, I'll do it!" she yelled standing up.

"Do what?" Gaara asked hanging upside down outside the window by the tree branch "Gah!" Ruby and Yang both yelled in surprise "Gaara where did you come from?" Ruby asked still trying to slow down her hate rate.

"I was coming to see if you were alright, you left in sort of a hurry"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Yang about something"

"Great, I have something important to ask you about though" he announced dropping into the room.

"What is it?"

Gaara looked at Yang, gesturing for her to leave "Oh, right... I'll just go back to class, see you later!" she called quickly leaving shutting the door behind her and listening at the door.

"Ruby... You and I have known each other for a long time and through that time I have come to realize that I don't just think of you as a friend... I think of you like family" Ruby's face dropped momentarily thinking he was telling her he thought of her as a sister like Yang.

"I have also realized that I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone... Ruby Rose, would you like to accompany me to the dance Sunday night?"

Ruby was shocked, she was speechless, her mouth hung open as she struggled to find her words "Y-you want to go to the d-dance with me?" she stuttered out. Gaara simply nodded awaiting her answer.

"But I don't know how to dance"

"Me neither... we could always learn together"

Ruby smiled brightly "I'd love that" they began to lean towards each other instinctively closing the distance between them.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" came from the other end of the door, making them stop. Gaara opened the door to have Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune fall into the room with Pyrrha and Ren shaking their heads at them.

"Way to ruin the moment" Gaara chuckled.

"Ruby! We need to pick out a dress for you!" Weiss yelled standing up.

"I'm helping!" Nora cheered getting up from the floor.

* * *

Yang stood at the entrance podium waiting for the next group to enter "Oh you look so beautiful!" Yang yelled with excitement as Ruby and Gaara entered together.

"Can anyone explain to me how Weiss fight's in these death stilts?" Ruby asked as she struggled to walk straight.

"I hate formal wear" Gaara agreed.

"But you look rather dashing in it" Yang laughed "Just one thing" she licked her fingers and started to fix his hair, Gaara greatly protested, Ruby laughing all the while.

"Don't you people look spiffy" Sun called over as he and Blake approached.

"Shoot me" Gaara answered still fighting off Yang.

"Come on you know you love it" she argued "Just be thankful Qrow isn't here, he'd cut your leg off for even looking at Ruby in that dress"

"You and I both know he'd never get close enough to try" Ruby waved off. She pulled him away towards the punch bowl. They both got a glass and they continued to talk amongst themselves as their friends danced around them.

"I see you're hiding by the punch bowl too" Jaune noted as he approached them slyly with a glass in hand. Gaara nodded.

"Yup" Ruby answered popping the p on the end.

"To the socially awkward" he toasted. Ruby giggled as Gaara shook his head with a small laugh clinking their glasses together.

 **"Your little rose does look quite appetizing in that dress"**

 _And here I was thinking you had decided to actually stop torturing me, wishful thinking I guess_

"Hold my punch" Jaune said handing it to Ruby as he walked off towards Neptune. Ruby drank his punch without a second thought. Gaara laughed "Why don't you and I go embarrass ourselves in front of everyone?" he asked offering his hand towards her.

"Sounds delightful" she curtsied back to him as they walked out onto the dancefloor. They struggled to dance for a few minutes before getting the rhythm right.

"You know... I'm really glad you showed up at my moms grave" Ruby said before realizing how that sounded.

"I'd say I am too but that's probably not the part I'm happy about" he chuckled out.

"I know that sounded weird"

"No it's perfect, everything about tonight has been just perfect" he smiled pulling her closer to him.

"Trying to get some action are we?" she giggled.

"I guess we'll see" he countered as they leaned in, embracing each other in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they separated for breath "I think we all needed this"

"I do too, and I think that we can handle anything we get thrown at us" she agreed with a smile.

"I don't think I was prepared for that" he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as Ruby turned to see Jaune sauntering over to Pyrrha in a pink dress. Gaara then noticed Mercury and his friend whom he found out her name was Emerald.

 **"What're they doing here?"** Shukaku asked as Ruby said she was going to get some fresh air.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" _I have no idea but if they're here, then they must be planning something_

Gaara continued to watch them for a few minutes without so much as a peep from either off them.

"One of the party guests is leaving" Emerald whispered.

"Who?" came back through static.

 _Who is she talking to?_

"Ironwood"

"Looks like the general has had enough partying for one night" Mercury added.

"Should we intervene?"

 _They're planning something_

"No we're done here" came the response.

 **"It's already happening"**

Gaara's phone went off with a message from Ruby "Cross Continental Transit Tower, now!" without hesitating he moved for the door as quickly as possible without being noticed.

* * *

Gaara came crashing through the top floor window after hearing gunfire. Using his sand he blocked the arrows flying toward Ruby. The girl in the catsuit got a worried expression on her face at the sight of him. She ran for the window, Gaara slammed into her with his shoulder having removed his gourd to increase his speed. Knocking her to the ground Ruby used Crescent Rose to throw the gourd back to him. Effortlessly catching it, he covered the windows in sand to block her escape.

"Who are you? Tell me your name and I promise I wont kill you" he offered hoping to gain information from her. Without saying a word she formed two swords of glass and charged him, with his sand he formed blades at the sides of his hands using them to block her attack. Once their weapons clashed his sand broke around hers trapping her inside it, continually feeding more sand around her she was trapped in a small cocoon of sand barely large enough for one person just as Ironwood stepped out of the elevator. Gaara felt a familiar presence causing him to waste no more time.

"Sand Burial!" he spoke crushing her just enough to incapacitate. Clearing the sand out of the way he found her to be gone "She got away" he seethed.

 **"What the hell** is going on up here?" Ironwood demanded in nearly in sync with Shukaku's ranting.

"Whoever the hell that was broke in here without even breaking a sweat General. I'm pretty sure I know who it is but I have no proof but my own word"

"Then you have nothing" he turned to Ruby "You, what happened"

"I noticed someone on the rooftops and followed them here I found your guards the way they were so I texted him to come help me and he showed up just before you did" she explained nervously.

"Then you both did exactly what you should've done" he sighed nodded to them both, he turned and walked back toward the elevator.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven! Bit of a long one this time, probably won't always be though.**


	8. Shadow and Death

**Gaara's first mission with his team! Will it go well or poorly? Find out! Thought you'll probably already know before the end anyway. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Shadow and Death**

"Gaara, Ruby. How nice of you to join us" Ozpin greeted as they entered his office.

"Sorry it took so long, someone pushed every button on the elevator" Ruby apologized "It wasn't me though" she defended unconvincingly.

"Now that you've had time to rest, we were wondering if you knew anything more about what happened last night"

"Well she wore a mask so I couldn't see her face and she never said anything, she fought with glass but I don't think that was her semblance, her clothes lit up when she attacked" Ruby explained.

"I think I know who she is and who's working with her, but as I told Ironwood last night, I have no definitive proof that I can present to you. Only my word"

"It may prove to be a starting point at least" Glynda gestured for him to continue.

"Mercury and Emerald from Haven were at the dance last night but I heard them whispering about Ironwood leaving early, that's when I got the message from Ruby to go to the tower"

"That doesn't tell us who the girl is though"

"I'm not sure what her name is as I have never heard it spoken, but I am certain that it's the other student staying with those two. She had the same hair and eye color as the intruder from last night"

"Thank you, Gaara and Ruby. You may leave now"

"Now that you mention it, I remember her saying something about a base to the south east of Vale" Ruby added before they left.

"I thought-" Glynda began.

"Thank you, Ms. Rose that will help immensely"

Gaara and Ruby entered the elevator pressing the button for ground floor.

"You really think, Ozpin will go for it?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I already talked to him last night, he's game" he answered "Also I made a bet with him last training match and won so he owes me one anyway"

"That's my man!" she laughed kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked laying down on the dorm room floor.

"Nonsense, they'll be scratching their heads long after we have what we need" Cinder smiled confidently.

"What about that redheaded kid? If not for-"

"Don't speak his name" Cinder demanded.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked confused.

"I refuse to allow anyone to overhear us passing in the hallway, do you have any idea what he would do to us if we screw this up for him?"

"Regardless, we need to keep an eye on that kid with the gourd. He's dangerous" Mercury sighed.

"That's why he's here, to remove him as a problem from our work"

"Yeah, do you trust him?"

"The only thing I trust is that he wants the kid alive, we can't screw this up"

* * *

"I can't believe Ozpin is ok with sending us to the south east even knowing we're gonna break the rules" Yang laughed.

 _He's only doing it because he asked me to watch out for you while we're there_ Gaara sighed.

"I hope Zwei is ok in the dorm all week" Weiss said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Ruby assured pulling her backpack straps closer to her.

"Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Professor Oobleck asked in a cheery tone.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked confused. he began pacing back and forth in front of them without taking a breath between words.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission and I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon. I packed all the essentials myself, plotted the air course and readied the airship and..." he paused "It's Doctor Oobleck, I didn't earn the PHD for fun thank you very much!" he insisted inches away from Weiss's face.

"Come now children, we're already three minutes behind schedule!" he yelled vanishing into the airship. Gaara placed his face into his hand in annoyance.

"Okay, we're going on a world saving mission with Dr. Oobleck- ya ok it doesn't sound better aloud" Ruby deflated.

"You're going on a world saving mission without us?!" Nora yelled from behind them "My heart's sad! Maybe a little hungry" she added with her stomach growling "That last one's not your fault though, REN" she growled, he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Sounds exciting, where're you going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh just outside the kingdom"

"Us too!" Nora yelled excitedly.

 **"Finally we get to do something exciting for a change, promise me if Torchwick is there you'll let me have him"**

 _..._

 **"Brat! Are you listening to me!"**

"Four minutes children!" yelled Oobleck from the ship.

"Well wish us luck" Ruby said trying to be upbeat. The rest of the team groaned. The team loaded onto the airship, Gaara tuned out most of the trip until they started talking about the mission.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang shrugged.

"I admit I fancy myself more of a intellectual, but as a huntsman I can assure you I've had my fair share of tussles" Oobleck smiled.

"Like the mushrooms?" Ruby asked scratching her head confused.

"Those are truffles" Blake answered leaning towards her.

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are Brussels" Yang answered in a similar fashion.

The team held onto the safety hand grips on the roof of the ship while Gaara leaned out, arms crossed in front of his chest to see the view.

"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling's in the archeological surveys, the headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question my silly girl, why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager"

"And that means?"

"The south east quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, BUT it is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures"

"Mountain Glen" Ruby chimed in remembering from history class.

"That's right it was an expansion of Vale, but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city" Yang added.

"Correct! Now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder"

"Sounds like the perfect place to hide something" Gaara added.

"Like a secret hideout" Blake concluded.

"Precisely"

The ship hovered over their drop point, one by one the all jumped out of the airship "Whatever it is, I imagine there isn't going to be big neon signs pointing the way, we have a plan in mind?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow at Oobleck.

"You may be students but as of this moment you are huntresses and huntsman on a mission, you will do exactly as I say when I say, understood?" Oobleck instructed. Receiving nods of agreement he moved on "Gaara, Ozpin has informed me that you will be my second in command. If at anytime I am not present you shall be in charge is that understood?" he nodded with a small roll of his eyes.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave your bags back at school"

"But you hadn't said to listen to you yet... so I didn't" she countered. Gaara watched her carefully, not understanding why she would do such a thing.

"She's not wrong" Oobleck admitted to himself "Very well, leave your bag here and we shall return for it upon our exodus"

"But I... uh-"

"Young lady, what could you possibly have in that bag that is so important to bring it with you-" he stopped upon seeing Zwei's head come out of the pack.

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispered receiving a crisp bark in return.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought a dog?" he asked confused.

"I-uh" she gulped nervously.

"Genius!"

 _What did he just say?_

 **"Did he just say what I think he just said?"**

Oobleck grabbed him out of the bag and started spinning around with him in hand "Canines are well know for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"I'm a genius" Ruby proudly proclaimed pointing to herself. Gaara started banging his head against a nearby wall.

"As you may know, the south east quadrant of Vale is reported to have increased numbers of Grimm activity one likely cause for this is-Grimm"

"Huh?" the group looked at him confused.

"South of us" Gaara clarified bringing their attention to a lone Grimm walking out from behind a building. RWBY primed their weapons to attack.

"Stop!" Gaara and Oobleck ordered.

"Why?" Ruby asked confused.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Hatred, despair, sadness, loneliness. Many emotions that could be carried by the enemies we seek to discover"

"So?" Weiss asked.

"We wait and track until it brings us back to its pack and the pack subsequently leads us to our enemies hideout"

"How long do we wait?" Yang sighed.

"Uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months at a time-and there's the whole pack"

"What?" Blake asked confused yet again.

"And now they've seen us"

"What?" Weiss asked nervously.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" he yelled in response.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question" Ruby concluded.

"An accurate assumption, yes"

"Plan of action?" Gaara asked.

"Show me what you're capable of"

Yang charged through the group smashing them into buildings and the street as she went, Blake sliced her way through a small group with ease while Weiss cut her group to pieces with great speed and accuracy. Ruby shot a large amount of them before they reached her cutting the last one in half as it arrived at her location. Gaara leaned back against a nearby wall allowing his sand to handle any that got close by crushing them or throwing them into Yang's path as she made her return still punching her way through.

"Piece of cake" Ruby smirked confidently.

"Don't celebrate just yet, this is sure to be the first of many battles. Let us push on"

Several hours passed as they continued to search and kill any Grimm that came into their path. Upon sunset they set up camp in an old abandoned building.

"Excellent the fire is ready, we should hurry to bed and take turns keeping watch so we are not set upon by-"

"I'll handle watch" Gaara volunteered.

"Excellent, who shall switch off with-"

"Doc, Gaara never sleeps. He meant he'll handle watch so we can all rest up" Yang clarified.

"Understood, then let us get some rest!" he quickly went off onto his bed roll and went to sleep within seconds.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you guys why you wanted to be a huntress?" Yang asked as Ruby and Gaara passed her "What did you tell him?"

"He never asked me. Weird, oh well, goodnight" Ruby shrugged off going into her bedroll. Gaara shook his head with a slight shrug to answer her questions "Be careful" Ruby warned.

"I won't be far" he assured, placing a quick kiss on her lips, then walked to the edge of the building.

Through the night, he ended up listening to the others speak about why they became huntresses. As they continued talking the got to talking about Ruby and how she always knew she wanted to help people.

"I think we should all appreciate our ability to choose" Ruby spoke up gaining their attention.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked confused.

"All of us here today got to choose to become a huntress because we wanted to be, whatever our reasons. Gaara never got that choice" Ruby explained. Blake's eyes darkened remembering the secret he shared with her.

"Since the day he was born his own family shunned him just for being who he was and yet they wanted him to fight for them and be their weapon so they didn't have to fight. Until he came to Remnant, his decisions were all made for him. Even now he only fights because... it's the only thing he knows how to do" Ruby finished wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think your right... When we met him he didn't really care about anyone else, he barely cared about us at first. It took him a long time to finally work his way up to caring about people just for being who they are. That's one of the greatest things about him, he doesn't care if you're human, Faunus, man or woman, child or adult. He'll always put himself on the line for you. Even if that means getting hurt in the process" Yang added remorsefully.

"I... never thought about it that way before" Weiss admitted.

"He's a better friend than we deserve" Blake sighed "I hope one day we can pay him back for what he's done for us"

* * *

"Guys wake up" Gaara called back throwing a pebble at each of their heads.

"What? What?" Oobleck called getting up.

"It's still late" Yang groaned.

"I think we might've just found their secret base" he explained pointing to the giant hole in the road where Crescent Rose sat idle "Ruby just fell through there after following after two White Fang members" he added.

"Then let's get moving... she may be in trouble" Oobleck ordered taking a sip from his thermos.

"You think she fell down there?" Weiss asked as the approached.

"It would explain the scythe"

"Of course, of course, of course! How could I be so stupid!" Oobleck ranted.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked not understanding. Oobleck continued ranting to himself about the inner city and the transit system along with deep caves "Doctor, what are you saying?"

"My dear we aren't just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" he yelled in realization grabbing her by the shoulders.

"The subway tracks" Gaara concluded pointing down into the cave "Suppose we should get going then" he shrugged jumping down into the hole.

"you can't just-" Blake protested.

"He is absolutely correct!" Oobleck agreed jumping down after him. The rest quickly followed suit. Gaara led the charge smashing through any walls that got in his way with support from the others. Walking out onto the tracks he noticed Ruby running towards them with Torchwick behind her.

"Somebody kill her!" he yelled angrily firing his cane at her back. Planting his right hand onto the ground he forced the dirt on the floor to create a barrier around her backside blocking all the bullets being fired at her. Gaara sucked in a breath as he released the barrier.

 **"Don't force yourself too much like that kid, you won't leave yourself enough energy to KICK TORCHWICK'S ASS!"**

"Torchwick has got that train loaded up with weapons and robots!" she frantically informed as she accepted her weapon from Blake.

"Impossible, it doesn't make any sense, these tunnels have been sealed for decades, they lead to dead ends" Oobleck concluded. The microphone ringed as it turned on.

"Get to your stations we're leaving now!" Roman yelled as the train began to move.

"They seem to be going somewhere!" Yang yelled exasperatedly.

"We can't call for back up down here, we don't get signals" Ruby informed.

"Well we have to do something" Weiss protested.

"I believe your friend is one step ahead of you" Oobleck called back as he began chasing the train behind Gaara. RWBY followed behind them quickly getting on the train.

"Hey, I think they're on the-" came the White Fang thug's voice just before he screamed as Gaara pushed him out of the train car.

"Professor" Weiss called.

"Doctor" he corrected.

"What's that?" she pointed into the cargo hold.

"That my dear appears to be... a bomb"

"We got badies!" Ruby pointed as more White Fang climbed up onto the roof of the train.

"I wasn't expecting them to go-" the bomb turned red "-Easy on us" he sighed "Time to go! Blake detach the caboose or it will kill us all" he ordered. Jumping down it detached itself.

"It decupled itself!" she called up. the train car exploded.

"That's not good"

"Neither is this!" Ruby called showing another bomb.

"Another one?" Gaara questioned looking forward and then back again. Gaara used his sand to open the next hatch "They all have bombs!" he called back. RWBY started fighting the Fang members on the roof while Gaara and Oobleck observed the car explosion. Grimm entered into the opening made by the cars and began following us.

"Why would they make openings for the Grimm?" Oobleck asked perplexed.

"It's the city!" Gaara yelled.

"What?" they called back.

"Torchwick is making openings for the Grimm and leading them towards the city!"

"But it's a dead end!" Weiss called back.

"It's a train! It'll just plow through the sealed exit to the city! There's an army of Grimm behind us!"

"That's insane!" Blake yelled.

"Insane or not, we need to stop it!"

"What's the plan?" Yang asked.

"You work on stopping this train and disarming those bombs, I'll try and slow us down!" he yelled. Gaara transformed his arms into Shukaku's and attached them to the walls of the tunnel they scrapped across it barely affecting the train at all.

"Come on! Stop damn you!"

 **"Let me out and I can stop the train!"**

"I'm already giving you enough control!"

 **"If you don't a lot of people are going to get killed, you need to make a call here"**

"Since when do you even care!?" Shukaku grew silent.

 **"I don't care, I just know you'll kill us both before you let anything happen to them"**

The train car he was on detached, Gaara let go of the walls momentarily to jump to the next car before grabbing the edges again. Gritting his teeth together he used every ounce of strength he had into stopping the car.

 **"This isn't working"**

"I can see that" he panted out as his arms returned to normal "There's one more thing I could try" he formed hand signs again "Sand Tsunami!" he made multiple taking down as many Grimm as he could.

 **"I can do this, trust me"**

"You've never given me reason to do so before" he gasped for breath.

 **"Your exhausting your chakra too fast, if you keep this up, you'll kill yourself"**

"If that's what it comes to" he turned around forming more hand signings "Wind Style air bullets!" he fired at the Grimm continuing to fire at them. The train crashed through the tunnel exit.

* * *

"Gaara! get up, Gaara!" he heard being yelled as gunfire sounded around him.

"We're surrounded!" Yang yelled.

"We need backup, now!" Oobleck added.

"We're being overrun!" Weiss yelled. Struggling to his feet he looked around only to see hundreds of Grimm. Ironwood's fleet suddenly arrived with all of the students from Beacon and his robot soldiers, even Mercury and Emerald were fighting the Grimm.

 **"This is what I'm talking about! Let's dive right in!"**

Gaara panted from exhaustion "Gladly" raising his hands in front of him he grabbed nearly a hundred of them in his sand and crushed them with his sand coffin. Spiraling into the air his sand fired in all directions impaling Grimm left and right effortlessly thinning their numbers tremendously. Crashing back into the ground he stood back up invigorated "What's going on?" he asked confused as his exhaustion seems to have disappeared.

 **"I may have gifted you with some of my chakra... but it's a one time thing only!"**

Gaara smirked "It's go time then" racing past Grimm his sand tore through them with ease. After clearing the courtyard Ironwood's robots mopped up the rest of the stragglers.

"Yes, yes, I can't believe you caught me, really you've taught me the error of my ways" Roman mocked as Mercury and Emerald handed him over to Ironwood's mechs.

 _I still don't trust them_

 **"That's because you have killer instincts like me!"**

"You weren't half bad" Mercury said to Gaara.

"Don't, just... don't" he said shaking his head and walking back towards one of the airships.

"What's up with him?" asked Weiss confused.

"He's probably just upset about what happened today is all" Emerald concluded.

* * *

"Impressive work" Ozpin congratulated as Gaara entered the office.

"There's nothing impressive about it, Professor. We failed in our mission and what's worse... we allowed innocents to be placed in harms way.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. From what Oobleck tells me you did everything right... sometimes you just can't win without taking some losses"

"It may sound naïve and foolish, but I just can't accept that" Gaara shook his head.

"I understand. I used to think the same way as you do"

"I will strive to be better than I was today, on that subject, I would like to request for you to up my training regiment"

"I've already increased the amount of training you receive as much as I can"

"It's not enough! Don't you get that!" he snapped. Ozpin took an instinctive step back before correcting himself.

"I understand your frustration, but you mustn't let it cloud your judgement. You need your head clear if you are to face what's coming"

"I know... I just don't want to watch helplessly while people I care about get hurt"

"Then do your best to make sure that doesn't happen, there is no guarantee that it will change anything. But if there is even the slightest chance you could change the outcome, you owe it to your friends to do your best"

"I... understand, sir" he sighed.

"I will do my best to train you as fast as I can without skipping important steps, but I cannot work a miracle, Gaara"

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Something else is troubling you isn't it?" Gaara hesitated before nodding.

"Would you like to get it out in the open?"

"Mercury and Emerald helped take down the Grimm today"

"And?"

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm wrong about them"

"Have you considered the possibility that they were aware you're on to them and have decided to assuage your suspicions?"

"Yes, that's why I have been thinking of everything I know about them and I still don't know if I can be sure"

"At times like these, I believe the best thing you can do is follow your gut"

"My gut?"

"Look beyond your concerns, ignore the things that worry you. What does your gut tell you?"

"I need to keep looking into them. There's more to this than we've seen yet"

"Excellent. Hold onto that feeling, it may yet lead you to the answer we seek. You are dismissed" he motioned for him to leave.

"Professor, there is something else that's been bothering me"

"What is it?"

"The night of the dance, when the transit tower was infiltrated. I felt a presence for such a short amount of time I thought I imagined it... now I'm beginning to think I didn't imagine it at all"

"What presence?"

"The same one I felt three years ago when I was transported here"

"The Masked Man?"

"I believe he is here in Remnant. If I am correct then we're in more trouble than I thought originally. He's not someone to mess around with"

"I will do some digging and see if we can find anything out about him or if he's here in remnant"

"I wouldn't count on it, he moves without being seen"

* * *

"You have done an excellent job, Cinder" a dark voice came from behind her in her dorm. Turning abruptly she came eye to eye with the man who's name she feared to speak.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm coming to check on my associate you have kept locked up while you continued on with your plans. Clearly you can see why you need my help by now"

"That kid has interfered with everything I have done since he arrived here at Beacon"

"Indeed, and he will continue to do so until I capture him and take him back to our world from proper execution"

"Execution? Did he do something illegal in your world"

"No, he will simply no longer be alive once I am done with him, as much as I wish to avoid it altogether"

"Your friend is doing just fine, keeps complaining though, I swear he never shuts up"

"He's served his purpose for now, he will be the one to take down the boy and bring him to me"

"Mind telling me why you picked him out of all of the others you have in your organization?"

"He's the only one you can't kill" he answered chuckling.

"I don't enjoy your games" she growled.

"Watch your tone, girl. I could kill you twenty different ways with my hands alone. It's in your best interest to stay on my good side"

"Maybe you should show it to us sometime" Mercury mocked as he and Emerald entered the room.

"Hmph, move your plans along faster. I wont wait around forever"

"You say you've been waiting for decades already. I'm sure you can wait some more"

"Don't try my patience again Ms. Fall. I will not accept your obstinacy"

"What should I tell your friend?" she asked as he walked towards the window.

"Tell him that his partner shall be joining him soon, make sure he's ready to take down that brat before he gets anymore powerful" he glared at her turning his head just enough for her to see his Sharingan through his mask"

"What if your plan fails? How will you get Gaara then?"

"I have another, more powerful pawn in play. He'll prove more than a match for the young man I seek" he chuckled.

"The man who approached us with your proposition?"

"Precisely" he answered after he had already disappeared, his voice carrying on the wind.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking it so far! next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Hell

**This skips to the episode "Fall" of volume three. Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hell**

"You excited for the tournament?" Ruby asked swaying her hand back and forth between her and Gaara their hands intertwined. The whole team walked towards the ring from the seats surrounding it.

"You mean the only part of it they let me fight in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well ya, Ozpin knew it wouldn't be fair to let you fight with the four of us and we all voted for Weiss and Yang anyway" she explained, though he already knew it.

"Here's hoping your up first!" Yang punched him in the shoulder.

"There's no way anyone going up against you is gonna win anyway!" Weiss laughed.

"She's got a point" Blake agreed.

"Let's just get down to the show first before we start celebrating" Gaara suggested gesturing to Yang.

"I'm just glad I still get to fight while you get to represent yourself instead of RWBY as a whole like me" she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it" Ruby assured. Gaara pulled back on her arm gently stopping her from moving forward "This is where we part ways?" she asked, he gave a slight nod in response.

"I'll make sure to keep it together out there" he joked earning a laugh from her. Cinder and her group were watching from not far behind.

"That's the kid I'm goin up against? C'mon at least give me a challenge" a tall silver haired man groaned out.

"Without my assistance you wouldn't be able to last two minutes against that kid" Cinder seethed.

"Alright, alright, simmer down, hot stuff. I just don't wanna be bored down there, I'm gonna be throwing the match anyway right?"

"Just make sure you get what you need from him before you go down" Emerald chastised.

"His info says he has almost no experience in hand to hand so it should be pretty easy before you need to make it look convincing" Mercury offered.

"Excellent... this shouldn't be a problem at all then"

* * *

Gaara stood beside Yang and the rest of the students lined up for the single battles. Gaara watched one of the new students carefully _I don't remember him being in the running_

 **"Me neither, I'm not sure why but he looks familiar for some reason. I can't place him though"**

 _If he looks familiar then I probably just remember incorrectly_ Gaara sighed, chalking it up to being stressed about the masked man being in Remnant.

"Our first match line up is..." Oobleck announced as the display randomized the fighters "Gaara of Beacon and Hidan of Vacuo!"

 _Now I'm suspicious_

"Knock em dead" Yang encouraged punching him in the shoulder. The other students left the ring leaving the two of them facing each other.

"You're supposed to be that invincible kid right?" Hidan asked slinging his scythe over his shoulder.

"I don't recall seeing you in the running before" Gaara answered ignoring his question.

"heh... I've been in the running since the beginning kid" he countered with a wink.

"Let the battle begin!"

Gaara's sand came out of his gourd forming a defensive barrier around him, Hidan smirked and just stood there as if waiting for something. He wasn't on edge though.

 _What the hell is he waiting for?_

Suddenly Gaara's sand turned to pure glass and shattered to the ground "What the hell?" he breathed out in surprise.

"Looks like the cards are all coming up me!" Hidan yelled charging forward towards him. Gaara ducked under his scythe and received a kick to his chest making him stumble back, Hidan laughed as he cut a large gash across his face with the scythe blade. Gaara grabbed the back end of the scythe and used it to balance himself on kicking Hidan in his hip with both his legs.

"What happened to his sand?" Ruby asked confused.

"Will he be able to win without it?" Jaune wondered aloud.

"Sounds like your friends aren't really having any faith in you. Gaara's vision was becoming blurry Hidan shifting into three of him instead of one.

"Genjutsu?" he asked himself aloud forcing his chakra flow to focus into a slow normal pattern he opened his eyes to notice no difference "What the hell is going on here?"

"Looks like it's finally starting to kick in"

"Poison?"

"Nah, nothing like that. It's gonna suck for awhile though!" he laughed charging again. Gaara leaned forward under one swing then jumped avoiding a leg sweep, while in the air his scythe twisted back around with the rope attached to it pulling it back towards him. Gaara leaned back landing onto his hands under the swing and pushing off he delivered a kick to Hidan's chest knocking him onto his back.

"You're just a one trick pony huh?" Hidan looked to his left before nodding he charged Gaara once more.

 **"Something isn't right here, I am not going to let you lose to a punk like this!"**

Gaara grabbed his head and dropped to his knees in searing pain. Hidan closed the distance between them quicker than he could recover.

"Gaara, look out!" Ruby screamed. Gaara raised his left hand and pierced it through the center blade of the scythe. Standing back in he grabbed Hidan with his opposite hand by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Picking him back up after removing his hand from the weapon he tossed Hidan out of the ring.

"It appears Hidan has been defeated by both knockout and aura depletion! Gaara is the winner" Oobleck announced cheerfully. Gaara walked towards the edge of the ring as his hand healed by the time he arrived at the edge. RWBY and JNPR rushed up to him as he exited into the stands.

"That was amazing, you won! What the hell happened in there?" Yang yelled and asked before waiting for him to acknowledge their presence.

"My sand turned to glass, I don't know why or how... I couldn't even see straight like I had been poisoned or something" he explained trying to will away the headache still present from Shukaku's meddling.

"You won even without your sand and not being able to tell what was what?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Looks like my hand to hand training has been paying off then!" Yang cheered excitedly.

Hidan approached Cinder "I got what I needed" he answered he silent question.

"Excellent, it appears Emerald made your job easier as well"

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you make his sand disappear like that?"

"I placed some of my glass into his sand when he fought me back at the transit tower. Using that I was able to turn the whole thing to glass and shatter it leaving him defenseless"

"Not as defenseless as we thought, he's faster than I would've anticipated for someone with zero talent for taijutsu"

"Clearly he has been picking up some new tricks here at Beacon. We'll have to remember that"

* * *

"Someone sabotaged your fight?" Qrow asked confused.

"Yes, I had to make a whole new batch of sand. I don't even know how that happened in the ring but... I don't plan on allowing it again"

"This doesn't seem like a coincidence, your fight was lined up at random, yet somehow you end up fighting someone who seemed aware your defenses would be compromised" Ozpin sighed in annoyance.

"I'm concerned for what might happen if we allow the fights to continue, Mercury is in the fights as well" Gaara explained.

"Indeed, I must agree with your student. We cannot-" Ironwood began before being interrupted.

"If we cancel the festival the people will panic and that will set the Grimm loose upon the city once more" Ozpin explained.

"If we don't do anything, then it may end up happening anyway" Gaara sighed exiting the room through the elevator.

"You know he's going to start searching into those kids now that he thinks they sabotaged his fight somehow" Qrow informed from against one of the pillars.

"I know, and that may be the best thing for right now. We need to focus on finding proof and our business with Ms. Nikos" Ozpin sighed.

Gaara exited the elevator walking towards the dorm room he found the rest of the team sitting there waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Blake asked.

"Looks like no one believes me about what's going on. Either that or they do and want me to go searching on my own"

"You know you're never on your own" Yang said with an comforting smile.

"Yeah! Team RWBY will always be here to help!" Ruby cheered with a wide grin on her face. Gaara smiled warmly.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't ask for better friends"

* * *

"What're you doing up here kid?" Qrow asked leaning onto the side of the pillar he stood upon looking out onto the school yard.

"I've been asking myself that for the past few days" Gaara sighed back.

"No, I meant out here" he gestured to the fact he has hanging off the side of the pillar.

"I know what you meant, Qrow" Qrow got silent. Gaara never called him by his name.

"What's the matter kid? I know you think somebody sabotaged your match but-"

"The Masked Man is here"

"What now?"

Gaara sighed deeply "The man who teleported me here from another world... He's here"

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence a few weeks ago and again just the other night here at Beacon. It has me on edge, and if I'm being honest... I'm scared"

"You aren't scared of no man or beast on this planet, you crazy kid. Nothing is gonna change that"

"I'm not scared of him, Qrow... I'm afraid of losing Ruby and Yang, Weiss, Blake, this world being torn away from me"

"You know I'm not going to let that happen to you, kid"

"You may not have a choice" his phone rang suddenly, picking it up he answered the call from Ruby "What is it?" he asked trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"It's Yang, she needs some help"

"Where?"

"Dorm room, now" she answered hanging up.

"Duty calls" Qrow laughed.

* * *

"What?" Gaara asked confused as he watched the video of Yang breaking Mercury's leg unprovoked.

"Everyone saw me do that but I swear he attacked me first!" Yang insisted.

"I don't believe it, you wouldn't do that" Gaara seethed, he struggled to keep his anger in check.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, I have been disqualified and confined to the dorm" she sighed.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that you and I were both seeing things that didn't happen during our match this week" Gaara pondered.

 _It wasn't Genjutsu, or poison. What was it?_

"I need to be alone right now" Yang sighed trying to hold back tears. Gaara nodded motioning for the rest to follow him.

"She'll be alright, she's a tough girl" Ruby assured. Gaara walked out towards the courtyard and just stared out at the ocean.

 **"You know the answer to all your problems isn't going to just come to you while you lounge around"**

 _Sometimes it works_

 **"Now isn't the time to be moping around, you should be stalking those crazy kids and finding out what they're up to"**

"Hey, Gaara" Ruby greeted morosely. Gaara nodded to her patting the ground next to him for her to sit.

"It's eating at you isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered not needing to know what she meant.

"Not everything can always be solved with words. People aren't that easy"

"Yeah, I know... I just wish sometimes I knew more or was stronger so I could protect you from dangers like this. Dangers that none of us are ready for"

"Sometimes people need to fall down to learn how to get back up again"

"I know. I didn't know it would hurt so much not being able to offer a hand" he punched the floor angrily. Ruby leaned her head against his shoulder, he placed his hand over hers squeezing it gently.

"Did you hear about Coco?" Ruby asked trying to change the subject. He shook his head.

"She's doing better after her fight with Emerald, she kept insisting that her partner was still with her after he got knocked out though, which was weird-" she continued to rattle on about their conversation. Gaara stopped listening though, he could only hear one thing.

"Emerald" Gaara breathed out in realization.

"Huh?"

Gaara stood up quickly "It's Emerald!" he yelled running towards one of the airships.

"What is?" she called after him confused.

* * *

"I told Cinder we should've taken care of this one already" Mercury sighed as Gaara was just about to enter the stands. Sliding to a stop he jumped back several feet to avoid a scythe attack for his legs.

"Darn it, just a few inches" Hidan groaned. Gaara seethed with anger.

"You, just what do you guys think your doing?" he asked angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"You're working with the man in the mask aren't you?" Gaara asked preparing his sand to attack.

"It appears you know too much already" a deep voice said from behind, turning around he saw a tall dark skinned man with green eyes and red where the white of his eyes should be, along with a mask over his face and stiches over 80% of his body.

"What the hell took you so long Kakuzu?"

"Unlike you, some of us had some actual work to do" he countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed. Gaara used his sand to throw it at both of them forcing them out of his way, bursting though the door he witnessed Pyrrha and Penny fighting. Finding Emerald across the stadium he raised his hand in her direction causing the sand to fly in her direction. Penny was severed into pieces by Pyrrha's polarity semblance.

"No!" he dropped to his knees.

 _I failed, again. I wasn't fast enough to help her... what good am I?_

"We weren't done with you yet" Hidan laughed as he approached from behind. Cinder began giving a speech about trust while Grimm began attacking the city and the stadium.

"You... You monsters are gonna pay for this!" Gaara yelled smashing a large spiked wall of sand at them knocking them to the ground into the hallway. The wall separated for Gaara to pass through, an incredible amount of red chakra became visible around him as he approached his eyes changed to gold.

"You aren't going to enjoy what comes next"

Kakuzu's back separated as four hairy beings came out of his back "Hidan, prepare the ritual!"

"I'll need some time!"

"Then do it quickly!"

"Sand Shuriken!" Gaara yelled bombarding one of the masks snapping it cleanly in half.

"We need more open space"

"Let's drag him back to the school!" Hidan suggested.

* * *

"What's going on? Where's Ruby and Gaara?" Yang asked into her phone as she ran through the dorm hallways.

"I don't know!" Weiss answered "I don't know what's going on there's Grimm everywhere!"

"I need to find Ruby, can you guys look for Gaara?" she asked as the phone was knocked from her hand by a Grimm.

"You got it!" came their response as she punched her way out the window. Gaara landed close to her having chased after Kakuzu and Hidan aboard a platform of sand.

"Gaara, where's-?"

"Stay outta my way!" he responded.

"Gaara?" she asked as he leaped forward towards them.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Slamming his hands down onto the pavement, Gaara created a dome of sand keeping the fire away from him.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Gaara countered after the fire died down, piercing another on of his masks.

"This kid is tougher than he looks"

"I told you that already!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu fused his masks into himself as he created a larger version of himself.

"I'll kill you in this form" he taunted. Blake came flying out of the glass between them. Adam the leader of the White Fang came out of the window she just crashed through.

"Don't make this harder on me, my love" he cooed coldly.

"Blake!" Yang yelled noticing her.

"Guess I'll start with her" Adam grinned looking at Yang.

"Yang, run!" Blake begged as Adam crept closer. Gaara charged Adam, unsheathing his blade he stuck a horizontal slash, missing as he jumped over it and kicked him in the chest knocking him onto the ground unconscious. Weiss and Ruby arrived as the tower crumbled down around them. Weiss placed her glyphs onto the side of the tower and Ruby ran up the tower.

"Die!" Kakuzu yelled blasting flames and wind out of his two remaining masks. Gaara's body became covered in the Shukaku transformation.

 **"Hahahahaha! Fear me you foolish mortals!"** screamed Shukaku's voice as Weiss and Yang helped Blake up. Blake's eyes widened at what she saw, knowing this was the demon he spoke of with her. Tearing through the flames he smashed right through Kakuzu's remaining two masks.

"I'm down to my last heart, Hidan!"

"Almost done!"

 **"Die!"** bellowed the voice of the beast as he pierced his chest with his arm killing him instantly "Kakuzu!"

"Gaara stop!" Blake yelled trying to change him back "This isn't you! You're stronger than it!-" she was interrupted by being smacked by it's tail **"Back off, Kitty Cat"**

"All finished" Hidan grinned his skin turning black with a tattoo of a skeleton along his body. Yang charged Gaara smacking him with as much power as she could muster. Gaara's arm wrenched back to punch her when there was suddenly a shooting pain in his knee causing him to topple over.

 **"What the hell!"**

"Do you feel the pain? Doesn't it feel spectacular?" he asked laughing maniacally. His laughing stopped when suddenly his chest exploded from Shukaku's arm going into his chest and crushing his heart into oblivion.

 **"Hahahaa, no one can best me-"** the voice stopped short as it suddenly began clawing at the spot on his chest where his heart would be. Reverting back into human form he clutched his chest painfully as he fell to the ground. Doing so made Yang crash into his claw which tore her arm clean off, throwing her to the side.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake" he gasped out as his eyes searched for them to no avail. Everything suddenly went white with his ears ringing for several minutes.

* * *

"Dad?" Ruby asked as she sat up in bed.

"Ruby! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really. I remember Beacon and the- oh no, where's Pyrrha and Gaara, and Yang? Are they ok?" Tai gave her a sad look not sure how to break the news to her.

"Ruby... Yang is... she's going to be fine, eventually but it's something she'll have to do on her own. Pyrrha... I'm sorry, Ruby, she's dead" Ruby's eyes started to tear up "Gaara? Please tell me he's alright" she asked with fear making her voice tremble.

"Gaara is a rather unique case" Qrow answered from the door.

"Unique?"

"He's dead, Ruby. His heart stopped beating days ago. Somehow though, the rest of his body seems to be alive"

"What do you mean? How can he be both dead and alive at the same time?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, kid. He's... his heart is the only part of his that is damaged other than his chest being completely torn open, but that already healed up. That's what I mean by the rest of him is alive, he's still breathing and healing, and growing. Gaara just isn't pumping any blood anymore.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked crashing her head into his shoulder as she cried her eyes out.

"I don't know kid, none of us do. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Ozpin has been missing since the day it happened and everywhere else is panicking"

"We have to do something" she sobbed.

"And we will, but first we have to figure out what that something is"

Ruby got up and walked to Yang's room after she finished crying and saw her arm was missing "Yang, I'm so glad you're ok"

"Most of me" she answered back.

"Where's Blake and Weiss?"

"Weiss's dad took her home to Atlas where he thinks it will be safe, and Blake... she ran away, again"

"Did they tell you what happened to Gaara?"

"Yeah... they did"

"He's dead, Yang... but maybe he'll come back"

"I hope not"

"How could you say that?" she gasped in shock.

"He's the one who did this to me!" she yelled back pointing to her missing arm.

"What? I don't understand-"

"Sometimes bad things happen, Ruby. If you want to go back out there and look for Weiss, or Blake, or whatever it is, that's up to you. I'm going to stay right here"

Ruby brushed a tear from her eye, without saying a word she walked to the door and stopped in the doorway "I love you, Yang" she called back before she left. Yang's fist smashed onto her end table in anger.

"Damn it!" she sobbed out.

* * *

"You played your parts well, I will admit. It appears the people of my own organization have failed me. Not only did they die, but they failed to keep the jinchūriki alive long enough for us to be able to extract the tailed beast. I suppose I will just have to do this myself this time"

"Sounds like you should've done that to begin with" Cinder smiled.

"I will find the jinchūriki wherever he may be hiding and I will get the beast from him"

"If he's dead how would he be hiding?"

"He's not truly dead, not in the sense we understand. He is somewhere between, which allows me the opportunity to capture him while he cannot fight back, I must learn where he hides"

"Then you will help us find the maidens and take their power as we agreed correct?"

"Absolutely, I am as good as my word"

"Then you should get to searching, I'm a very impatient woman" Salem grinned from her throne above them.

"Of course, I wouldn't wish to keep you waiting" he answered back bowing before he turned to leave.

"Make sure your boss knows not to double cross us, or there will be dire consequences" she warned as he left.

"Just as long as you ensure that rose girl doesn't present a problem for us" he shot back as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Gaara looked around confused as to where he was. Walking forward into the darkness he noticed large cage bars standing in front of him.

 **"Looks like your finally stuck in here with me then, brat"** Shukaku laughed from behind the bars.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

 **"To put it simply, you're dead. I am the only thing keeping your body alive so you have the chance to come back"**

"Why? Why not just let me die?"

 **"I would've... but there are more important things to deal with right now. Without you that masked creep can come get me anytime, I need you to ensure he doesn't succeed in whatever nefarious plan he has for the Elemental Nations"**

"Nothing involving tailed beasts is ever a good thing"

* * *

 **Chapter Nine, probably my worst written chapter so far, or so I think anyway. Hopefully the rest will be better!**


	10. Morning After

**This chapter will be the final chapter before my story splits off from the main series, here goes nothing! I promise Gaara isn't dead! Not really anyway**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Morning After**

Yang watched Gaara's lifeless body as it breathed in and out consistently without straying from the pattern. Yang looked down at her missing arm and remembered the face of the demon who took her arm, but the only face she could see was Gaara's.

"Yang?" What're you doing?" Tai asked curiously as he entered the room.

"It's been three weeks and he still hasn't moved a muscle beyond his usual breathing routine"

"I know, I didn't have the heart to tell Ruby. Gaara may never wake up from this" Tai sighed disappointed.

"I'm so confused right now" Yang shook her head in frustration smacking her fist into the table.

"He did sever your arm when he lost control of... whatever that was"

"Did he ever tell you or Qrow anything about that before?"

"No, he only told me that the people of his village were afraid of him. I guess that was why" Yang sat silently waiting for any sign of change.

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed that he's still asleep like that" she admitted.

"I know it's going to take some time for you to get over what happened that night, but you can't blame him. From what you told me he didn't even recognize you"

"Gaara would've recognized us... he always put himself in harms way for us even when we asked him not to. You could never change his mind about helping people, he never gave up"

"If I never get to speak to Gaara again, that is the person I want to remember him as. Not the demon that took your arm"

"Me too, Dad. Me too" she agreed pulling him into a hug a stray tear finding its way down her cheek.

* * *

Yang awoke from another nightmare, the same recurring dream since the attack on Beacon. Gaara approached her before turning into that thing again and suddenly her arm was gone. Yang sat up at the sound of something crashing onto the floor, walking down the stairs with a broom in hand as a weapon she found her dad cleaning up a glass dish from the floor.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" she called out to him.

"Yes, Yang. I'm sorry I woke you with my clumsiness" he answered as she entered the room.

"It's fine, Dad. It's not like you-" Yang gasped at the sight before her, Gaara was standing in the doorway to the room he had been kept in for the past few weeks.

"Where's Ruby?" he asked still not fully conscious, he dropped to his knees. Tai rushed over to help him up.

"I've got you, don't worry" Tai set him down into a chair around the table.

"Is Yang ok?" he asked as his head collapsed onto the table "There's so much blood" he began whispering over and over again. Gaara sat straight up and looked around the room confused.

"What the hell!" he yelled shocked at his being in the kitchen with Yang and Tai.

"What happened? How are you even conscious right now?" Tai asked curiously.

"What're you talking about? Last thing I remember was being at the tournament to stop- Cinder! Where's Ruby? Is she okay?" he asked frantically.

"Ruby is fine, most everyone got out ok from Beacon. I'm just missing part of me" she shrugged showing her stump. Gaara stared long and hard at it "I'm sorry, Yang"

"For what?"

"I was the one who took off your arm, it's my fault"

"You weren't in control of... whatever that was. I know you didn't do it"

"But I did, I could see the whole thing. It was like being stuck behind a unbreakable window and being forced to watch. If I had trusted you and Ruby enough to tell you about Shukaku then none of this would've happened"

"Shukaku?" Yang raised her eyebrow confused.

"The demon that my father sealed inside me before my birth, it's always there torturing me and trying to convince me to allow it control"

"Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"Were it only that simple, sealing a tailed beast into a human being takes enormous efforts and strains on both the sealer and the host. If I were to remove the tailed beast, I would die" he answered.

"So you're stuck with it"

"Yes, until the day I die I'm afraid so"

"That's terrible" Tai exclaimed looking down at the table "How could someone do that to their own child?"

"The same type of person who'd plan an attack on Beacon, trust me not everyone is as caring as you all have been"

"We do our best" Yang smiled.

"Where's Ruby?" he asked again with concern in his voice.

"She went of to Mistral"

"Mistral?"

"Yes, she wanted to make sure the other schools were properly protected"

"How long ago did she leave?"

"One month ago"

"I've been out for a month?"

"six weeks actually, you were in pretty terrible condition"

"So I've heard" he sighed.

"Speaking of your condition, how're you standing right now?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure, I know Shukaku said he was keeping me alive somehow, but I don't know what he meant really"

"Hmm... I guess it doesn't really matter, all that matters is your alright. Ruby's gonna be overjoyed to see you"

* * *

"Go ahead, Yang. Hit me" he instructed from his position in front of her.

"I really don't want to do this, Gaara"

"Yang, you've been sitting on that couch for a week, I know I can't possibly understand what you're going through right now... but I do know that Yang Xiao Long never backs down just because things get tough. Now just hit me" he urged pushing her backwards.

"I don't want to-"

"Hit me!" he yelled in her face and pushing her harder than before, getting a punch from her robotic arm. Realigning his jaw he smirked "That all you've got?" Gaara swung for her head, ducking she leg swept. Gaara jumped over it twisting in the air he kicked for her shoulder, Yang caught it with her mech arm, she slammed him onto the ground.

"Excellent work... but you're still not quite ready yet"

"What do you mean-" she began as he knocked her off her feet and onto her back.

"You're still thinking with your fist instead of with your head. When you see a problem you don't always have to go through it, and your semblance. You used it like a crutch during the tournament. Try using your head more and you won't have to get anymore of... these" he gestured to her arm.

"I... I'm not sure anymore-"

"I am, and I'm not going to let you mope about all day while those people are still out there and could be hurting our friends. I can't accept that and I sure as hell know you can't" he lectured as he offered his hand out to her.

There was a brief silence between the two as the information sunk in. Yang smiled warmly "So, You're going after Ruby?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Of course I am, I can't let her have all the fun, I'll catch up in no time anyway" he waved off.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"You've always been a good friend to me, you even stayed behind an extra week to push me back into my groove. I don't think I could've done it without your help"

"Yang Xiao Long can do anything she puts her mind to. Maybe not as stylish as me though" he joked punching her in the shoulder like she use to do to him. Yang laughed pulling him into a small hug.

"Go get my sister"

"I'll make sure she's safe"

* * *

Gaara traveled through day and night without stopping to rest for the next two weeks to catch up to Ruby, coming up on an abandoned village he noticed the sounds of battle in the distance. Dropping from his sand platform, he snuck around to a vantage point and looked to find Qrow fighting some scorpion Faunus. Qrow's aura was in bad condition as he fought to defend Ruby and her group. He charged Ruby while Qrow struggled to get back up.

Seconds before his tail hit Ruby, Gaara caught the tail in his hand holding it inches away from Ruby.

"Gaara?" Ruby gasped in shock. Kicking his ankle he tripped the Faunus and triple kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Holding his grip on the tail ha swung him around by it before slamming him into the floor on both sides of him. Pulling him towards himself, Gaara head-butted him knocking him to the floor. Standing back up the Faunus attacked with his blades attempting to regain his tail. Gaara used his tail as a weapon, defending against his attacks and forcing him to stay confined in a small area.

Using this to his advantage, he spun the tail around and forced him to get close. Gaara kicked punched him as hard as he could smashing through his aura and throwing him through a nearby building. A loose wooden beam came out and fell towards Ruby, just before it hit her, Qrow sliced it. Qrow was then stabbed by the tail, the Faunus grinned at the pained look on his face. Ruby placed Crescent Rose on his tail and fired it severing the tail with it's blade.

"Augh! You bitch!" he yelled enraged. Gaara stepped between him and Ruby glaring menacingly at him, with a small whimper he turned around "She'll forgive me" he whispered to himself as he escaped.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jaune asked happily approaching Gaara and grabbing him into a hug, followed shortly by Ren and Nora.

"Apologies, I only woke up about three weeks ago, I've had a long two weeks of travel without hardly making a stop with the exception of the occasional inn to eat at.

"No fair! It took us way longer to get here than you!" Nora yelled exasperated.

"He doesn't sleep if you recall" Ren explained.

"You were dead you know" Ruby said with her fists clenching tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry that I worried-" Ruby interrupted him by grabbing him into a passionate kiss "Don't ever do that again" she ordered as they separated and she pulled his head down to her shoulder, crying into his shirt. Gaara smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm gonna puke" Qrow groaned.

* * *

"Qrow isn't going to hold up like this much longer" Ruby said concerned. Gaara's sand kept him elevated on the platform as they walked. Arriving at a completely destroyed village they silently walked though keeping their eyes scanning for anything that shouldn't be there.

"Ren really didn't want to come here did he?" Ruby asked as they made to the town square.

"It seemed that way" Jaune answered.

"Do you know why?"

"I have a pretty good idea, yeah"

"This is where he was born, wasn't it?" Gaara asked curiously. They heard some type of howling in the distance. Gaara and Jaune turned prepared to fight.

"It's far off" Ruby concluded. Gaara crossed his arms in front of is chest.

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there" Jaune replied.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"Dragging you all into this, you didn't know about Tyrian or-"

"Ruby, we lost Beacon and Pyrrha and your whole team and your sister in a way. You even lost me for a while. But here you are, still going strong despite everything you've lost and everything at stake you chose to come out here, because you felt like you could make a difference, and I know that you can make all the difference"

"He's right, you didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you" Jaune added placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled at them both. Gaara suddenly turned but instantly calmed at the sight of Ren and Nora.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ruby asked confused.

"Did you hear that noise? What is that?" Jaune asked looking around. Ren dropped to his knees and kept repeating "No"

There was a Grimm shaped like a horse and a man riding it appeared out of nowhere. Jaune ran and grabbed Qrow, Ren used his semblance to hide them from the Grimm.

"Get him to safety!" he yelled as it changed targets. Jaune returned after dropping him off "Guys run in a circle and don't stop moving!"

"He's right, it isn't smart enough to track us all at once" Gaara agreed as he rolled underneath it. The Grimm began spinning it's arms in circles knocking everyone away. Gaara rolled into his landing standing upright as he came to a stop. The Grimm trapped Nora and Ren against a wall before throwing them to the floor. Ren charged it again and again as it repeatedly knocked him over. Gaara used his sand shield to grab it's back legs and smash it into the ground.

"Ruby, hit it from the front, I'll hit it from the back!" he yelled smashing a sand wall into it as it began to charge knocking it over.

"None of this is working!" Nora yelled standing back up.

"Ruby and Jaune get the arms, Nora and I will hit the horse. Ren finish it off once we're done!" Gaara yelled receiving a crisp nod in return. Ruby used Crescent Rose to trap one of its arms while Jaune did the same with his sword. Gaara used his sand to keep its legs in place while Nora smashed into the horse from above. Ren cut off it's arms and then it's head one by one. Gaara smirked as it dissolved away.

"What happened, Gaara? Shouldn't you should've just crushed that thing in a single move like you always do!" Nora yelled.

"Apologies, after waking up from my... death, I haven't been able to do everything quite as well as I used to" he explained.

"Why not-"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled running off in his direction. He followed after Ruby to check up on Qrow. Finding him still breathing.

"It's so quiet" he said looking at them.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Jaune yelled as two ships came down and landed in the courtyard. The team loaded onto the ship.

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asked.

"We saw the smoke from town, and decided to come check it out. No one has been out here for a long time"

"What if we don't make it in time?" Ruby asked worried. Gaara placed his hand onto her arm and pointed to the city coming into view.

"We made it" he smiled.

* * *

Gaara entered the room as Ruby finished writing a letter to Yang "Hoping she'll come join us?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am... I believe she will"

"Me too, Ruby. Me too" he smiled warmly at her. Ruby pulled him into a backbreaking hug "Woah, not that I don't appreciate it, but what brought this on?" he asked as she let him go.

"I never really got the chance to let you know just how happy I am to have you back, I thought I'd never see you again"

"You don't ever have to worry about me, Ruby. I can't die... who else is gonna keep pulling your asses out of the fire?" he asked smirking. Ruby smacked him on the shoulder with a pout.

"Not nice, we can take care of ourselves" she insisted.

"I know you can, but I won't hurt to have the rest of the team back"

"What about Pyrrha... she'll never be back" Ruby sighed with a tear in her eye.

"Sometimes bad things happen, Ruby. You can't let that stop you from fighting. As long as wee never forget Pyrrha in here" he pointing to her heart "She'll never truly die"

"Come on kids, time to go" Qrow called from the doorway with the rest of the group.

"Coming!" Ruby called after him dragging Gaara along with her.

"The city of Mistral" Qrow said aloud with a small smile.

"Finally! Who's idea was it to walk again?" Nora asked.

"We did face many obstacles" Ren offered.

"if by obstacles you mean monsters and crazy people trying to kill us" Jaune corrected.

"We were fine" Ruby waved off "Besides, only one of us almost died" she mocked Qrow.

"hey now" he warned playfully.

"I've done the whole dying thing, gotta say I'm not a fan of it" Gaara laughed.

 **"God id hate these boring conversations you force yourself into"**

 _I assure you I could care less what you like or not_

 **"And after I saved you from dying!"**

"I still died!" Gaara yelled out causing the others to look at him strangely "Disregard that if you will" he cleared his throat.

* * *

Qrow led them through the school "Why isn't there anyone here?" Gaara asked.

"Hello!" Ruby called.

"Maybe try louder?" Nora suggested.

"Something isn't right" Qrow grabbed his weapon, the rest of them followed suit. Reaching the door Qrow kicked the door open as the professor was about to open the door causing everyone involved to scream in surprise with the exception of Qrow and Gaara. Qrow fell over backwards as the head master did the same

"You two old men done having your heart attacks?" Gaara asked shaking his head.

"Qrow! What is wrong with you? You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Me? What about you? Why weren't you at the front gates to meet us?" The headmaster opened his pocket-watch and looked at the time.

"Oh my, time must've gotten away from me I'm afraid. You must be the students"

"Ruby Rose"

"Jaune Arc"

"Nora Valkyrie"

"Lie Ren"

"Gaara" he gave a slight wave.

"Leonard Lionheart, I'm afraid most of my staff are away and won't return until class is back in session-"

"What!? Leonard you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?"

"Qrow the children-"

"Already know, I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away?"

Nora leaned over to Ruby "Soooo, is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?"

* * *

"Why is it every time something doesn't go the way you want it to go you always end up getting drunk?" Gaara asked entering the bar.

"I found him" Qrow laughed pointing to a young boy standing next to him.

"I apologize profusely" he directed to the boy as he reached up and grabbed Qrow by the ear "Come on now"

"I found him" he laughed again. The younger boy walked ahead of them knocking on the house they were staying in "You told him where we're staying?" he sighed annoyed.

"Can I help you?" Jaune asked.

"Is Ruby Rose here?"

Nora stood up from the couch "Why?"

"I found him!" Qrow yelled coming inside as Gaara let go of his ear, he fell onto the couch "I found him"

"What is going on out here?! Can't a girl read her comics in piece!?" Ruby yelled coming out into the living room. Ruby stopped at the sight in front of her and smacked her palm against her forehead "Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Is that even a question?" Gaara sighed.

"Maybe" he answered.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the young boy.

"My name is Oscar Pine"

"Wait for it" Qrow laughed.

"But you probably know me better as Professor Ozpin" he continued. The room sat in shock. Qrow began laughing "I did it!" he yelled before face planting the floor from the couch.

* * *

 **That's Chapter Ten for ya!**


	11. Reunion

**I'm honestly surprised by the love this story has received, thank you guys so much! I** **have a surprise for you guys somewhere in this chapter! Hope you don't think you know what it is because I'll call you a liar! Aaaanywy, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Reunion**

"I know that was a lot to take in back there kid" Qrow sighed leaning against the wall behind Gaara, as he leaned onto the fence.

"..." Gaara didn't turn to meet his gaze he just continued to look out at the city.

"Okay... you haven't said anything yet so I know I was off the mark a bit" he relented kicking off the wall he walked up next to him mimicking his position.

"I'm not in a talking mood"

"Gaara, I know you haven't been yourself since you came back from the dead so to speak. Everyone else may not have noticed but I have. Talk to me" he pleaded placing his hand onto Gaara's shoulder.

"No" he answered removing himself from the fence and walking towards the house.

"I get it kid" he said back causing him to stop. Turning his head just enough to hear he didn't say a word but waited for him to continue "You took a bad hot back at Beacon, I know that can be hard... but you can't just shut everyone out because of-"

"I'm not shutting anyone out from my own injuries... but this isn't something they'll be able to help with" he explained as Ruby came within earshot. Ruby hid as to not interrupt them.

"What're you talking about-"

"Don't you get it!" he yelled turning to him, he was struggling to keep his voice level with tears threatening to spill over "It's not anyone else's fault but my own!"

"You mean Beacon?"

"I went to Beacon because I wanted to be able to help people and make people have better lives. That night I only did the opposite, I lost control so Pyrrha and even Penny paid the price for my failures. To top it all off I hurt one of the most important people to me" his fists clenched tightly with rage.

"Kid, you can't-"

"I told you, that you wouldn't be able to help me. I'm the reason Yang has to live the rest of her life with one arm, I'm the reason Jaune blames himself for Pyrrha and I'm the one who's too scared to fight anymore because I don't want to hurt my friends again. I wasn't just a bad friend that night, I was the enemy"

Ruby gasped realizing what his problem was "That's why you didn't just kill that Grimm back in town, you could've easily put that thing down but you didn't because you were scared to hurt someone"

"I can't stop my arm from shaking when I'm in battle with my friends, because it doesn't matter if everyone else forgives me for what happened, I'll never forgive myself... and that's just it" he finished walking back into the house. Qrow shook his head with a sigh "You can come out, kiddo. I know you're hiding there" Ruby came out from behind a nearby tree.

"I take it you heard all of that" Ruby nodded.

"Nothing for it I suppose" he groaned taking another sip from his flask.

"Doesn't he know no one blames him for what happened that night?"

"He does, that's what makes it so hard for him to accept. You gain a unique perspective when you die, sometimes for good and sometimes for bad. But the real important thing is to make sure you can still help those you care about"

"I know that he knows it's not his fault, Yang wouldn't want him to be like this"

"I know, kiddo. Your sister is one hell of a gal"

* * *

"You're gonna overcook it" Ren warned as Ruby was cooking with a pan.

"No I'm not!" she insisted.

"Ruby, come here" Qrow called.

"Just a second!" she called as the meat began to smoke uncontrollably "Fine you take over!" she relented. Picking up a tray of tea she walked over to the door.

"We didn't know how may you were bringing so we just cooked all of the food-" Ruby dropped the tray as she saw Yang and Weiss standing there in front of her, shattering the glass on the floor.

"Yang... I-I'm sorry for leaving the way I did it was just you were angry and I didn't know if you wanted me around-" she stopped as Yang grabbed her into a hug.

"I love you, Ruby" she began tearing up when Ruby hugged her back with tears in her eyes. They separated for Weiss to be able to join the hug as well who accepted.

"What is all the racket down here? I thought you were cooking not-" Gaara stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Gaara!" Weiss yelled grabbing him into a hug "I thought you were dead! What happened?" she asked wiping a stray tear away.

"I'll explain while we eat, lets just sit down first" he laughed.

"Good to see you're still in action" Yang mocked punching him in the arm as she usually did. Sitting down to eat they all laughed together as they traded stories about what's happened with them while they were separated.

"What luck you guys seem to have, finding each other in a bandit camp" he laughed.

"How can seven kids make so much noise eating dinner?" asked Qrow as he brought Oscar into the room with him.

* * *

Yang sat quietly letting all the information sink in. Standing up she smiled at Ruby "If Ruby is going to stick by you, Ozpin. Then so will I, she always knows what the right thing to do is" she grinned "But if we're going to do this right, then there can't be anymore half truths, no more lies. Everything has to be out in the open for all of us"

"Agreed" Ruby nodded emphatically. Gaara sighed deeply with a slight groan of annoyance.

"I suppose it's time I told you all about something I should've told you a long time ago then... You may know some of it already, but no one here knows the whole story"

"What story?" Weiss asked confused.

"Back during Beacon's attack, you all saw me transform into something terrible... That was a demon my father sealed inside me when I was still with my mother. The demon can speak to me at any time of day and I cannot sleep for fear of letting it out when I'm vulnerable and letting it hurt people I care about. Sadly... I'm already guilty of that" he sighed looking at Yang.

"I don't blame you for this" she assured him.

"You blaming me doesn't change what happened. I failed to control my emotions and ended up costing some of our friends their lives... Penny and Pyrrha. Not a day goes by where I do regret what happened that day. My failures cost us their lives and I intend to spend every waking hour towards making it worth something. I will not rest until Salem is dead, or I will die trying"

"I'm afraid killing Salem is not so simple, you cannot just stab her heart and be done with it" Ozpin explained.

"I don't care how I have to do it... I just want to see it done, not for me but for everyone"

Ozpin smiled "Then I suppose it's time we got to work"

* * *

"Yang" Weiss knocked at her door.

"Ruby, I really don't want to talk about Blake right now... can I just-" she stopped looking up to see Weiss "Oh, sorry. Was there something you wanted?"

"Blake is one of us you know" she said sitting down on the bed opposite her.

"I know, that's why I'm so upset at her for leaving, I can't forgive her for-"

"I know you feel abandoned, Yang. We all do, but Blake warned us that we would get hurt messing with the White Fang, and then it actually happened" she gestured to her arm.

"That doesn't-"

"We all lost friends that night, Yang. You lost something more personal, and we may never get over that. But we shouldn't alienate friends because they're scared"

"She's right you know" Ruby entered the room "Gaara gets nervous in battle now because he's worried he's going to hurt us like he hurt you"

"What?" Yang asked in shock "How? He was the one who pushed me to get back to fighting for my friends"

"He still fights, but he doesn't use big attacks anymore so he can't risk us getting hurt again... he's hurting a lot more than the rest of us right now. Losing a part of yourself and taking that part away from someone else is a lot worse than trying to get back what you already lost. Wounds like that may never heal, but it's up to us to show him that he doesn't need to suffer alone"

Gaara had been listening from outside the house. Sighing he smirked "They're all so stubborn" Suddenly a strange ringing came from behind him "Wait!" a voice yelled. Turning around he saw someone he never expected to see again. There in front of him, in all of his glory was Naruto Uzumaki. Although the blue spinning ball in his hand was new.

"Rasangan!" he yelled. Gaara grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the ground. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss came barging outside with their weapons drawn, followed shortly by Qrow.

"Naruto?" he asked confused.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

"Put your weapons down please" a tall man with silver hair and his headband covering his left eye, with a blue mask covering his face.

"Who're you?" Yang asked stepping between Gaara and him.

"Everybody stop!" Gaara warned "Kakashi, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you disappear four years ago then just pop up again in this place" he said keeping his hands up in surrender. Gaara let Naruto up.

"Tell the other two to come out from hiding, I do not wish a fight"

"That doesn't sound like the Gaara we know" Naruto growled as he jumped back by Kakashi, with a motion of his hand two more people joined his side.

"It's been four years, things can change"

"Sakura, Yamato, we aren't looking for a fight" Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah, Naruto! What the hell were you thinking!? Don't you know that's the crazy guy who tried to destroy the village? What happens when he starts fighting us again huh!?" yelled Sakura as she put him into a head lock.

"Unless you're going to try and harm me or my friends I will not fight you" Gaara assured.

"Are these people from where you came from?" Qrow asked his hand hovering over his weapon.

"Yes, these are leaf shinobi. I will ask one more time... why are you here?"

"We're hunting a member of the Akatsuki whom we believe to be hiding somewhere in this land. I was able to use my Sharingan to teleport us here and it's how we'll get back" he explained.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Ruby asked.

"An organization of very powerful criminals seeking the tailed beasts. I wondered why one would want to be here but now that we found you, I believe I understand why"

"This man you're after, does he happen to wear a mask with a single eyehole on his right side"

"No, although we have encountered someone matching that description earlier"

"Then tell me who you're here for"

"He is known amongst the Akatsuki as Pein. Our mission is to incarcerate him or terminate him"

"Did this organization happen to have two members name Hidan and Kakuzu?" Gaara asked.

"Indeed, have you seen them?" Yamato asked.

"They're dead"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because he killed them" Kakashi concluded.

"Heart warming as this is, I want to be done with that organization, I have no intention of returning to the Elemental Nations"

"Why not? What about your family in the sand village?" Kakashi asked.

"My family is right here" he answered gesturing to the people around him. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I see... if that's the case why don't we make a deal"

"What are you offering?" Qrow asked.

"We need help finding this guy, and you need him taken down so he doesn't bother you. If we work together, then we can both get what we want"

"He'll probably be working with Salem and Cinder, if we keep working against them, I'm bound to draw him out" Gaara concluded.

"Do we have a deal?" Kakashi asked extending his hand towards him. Gaara looked to his team for their answers. Ruby and Yang looked at each other before nodding, Weiss shrugged not really sure, and Qrow just shook his head with a sigh.

"I believe we do" he answered shaking his hand.

* * *

"That's a lot to take in at once" Kakashi admitted.

"None of you should have any problem fighting people here, they don't use chakra and are less durable than people from your world. Keep in mind though that not everyone is okay with people breathing fire in the city streets" Gaara warned.

"You should probably lay low as much as possible" Weiss suggested "Especially you" she pointed to Naruto "Those whiskers on your face will get you mistaken for a Faunus, and some people really aren't a fan of the Faunus"

"What's a Faunus?" Sakura asked confused, while Naruto just gave Weiss a dumb look.

"They're humans that are part animal. Some of them have a wolf tail or cat ears like our friend Blake" Ruby explained.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to the other members of the Akatsuki? Why is this one in particular coming after Gaara?" Ozpin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Most of the others died, they came after Naruto and ended up getting themselves killed in the process" Yamato answered.

"How many are left?"

"Two, just Pein and the masked man you mentioned, everyone else is dead"

"Do you have any ideas who the man is?"

"He calls himself Madara Uchiha. If his claim is true he is far more powerful than any of us can handle" Kakashi sighed.

"That won't stop me from trying" Naruto swore pumping his fist out. Qrow's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Yeah... ok we'll be there"

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Leo said he's made a breakthrough on the council"

"That's quite a different response than we got last time" Gaara noted suspiciously.

"Indeed, we should be on our guard"

"Would you like us to accompany you?" Kakashi offered.

"No one knows your here yet, perhaps we should keep it that way for as long as possible... that being said this could be a trap so I would appreciate if you kept a lookout from the shadows. You shouldn't have to do anything unless we get attacked" Gaara explained.

"That plan sounds acceptable to me" Qrow agreed.

"We should get moving then" Weiss suggested standing from her place on the couch.

"Agreed"

* * *

Gaara walked inside the building with the rest of the team watching closely for any sign of trouble. Stopping in front of Lionheart who stood on the second floor of the room they waited.

"Leo, what's the breakthrough you've had with the council?" Qrow asked.

"There seems to be more of you than last time"

"That tends to happen when your planning an attack" Gaara answered.

"Of course, but why did you all bring your weapons?"

"Leo? We're huntsman" Qrow answered knowing he should've expected them to be armed already.

"Is everything alright?" Gaara asked noticing he was nervous.

"Mom?" Yang asked watching a raven on the second floor. Qrow fired at it watching as it transformed into Raven.

"If you're going to shoot me then shoot me, that was just an insult"

"What did you do, Leo?" Qrow asked in disbelief.

"Nothing he shouldn't have" answered Cinder as she, Mercury, and Emerald jumped down from the balcony. A large man came through the front doors and closed them behind him.

"The White Fang are preparing to attack as we speak, let's hurry this up" he suggested.

"Excellent, Hazel"

Raven was joined by another member of her tribe. Another man walked out onto the balcony.

"It appears that you have finally delivered yourself to me" he said looking straight at Gaara ignoring the others in the room "Surrender and I can promise that I will not let your friends suffer" he offered. as five more men appeared behind him, they all shared his hair color and purple rippled eyes with piercings all over their face.

"We're not handing him over to you" Ruby answered.

"That's unfortunate... for you" he answered. They all jumped off the balcony and headed straight for him. Gaara jumped through the glass window and into the courtyard with them all on his tail. Qrow engaged Raven while Weiss fought her tribesman and Ruby started combat with Emerald, Jaune and Cinder clashed while Ren and Nora engaged Hazel. Yang was attacked by Mercury, and Ozpin started fighting with Lionheart.

"You don't know what you're getting your friends into" Pein warned.

"No, we signed up for this" he answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Rasangan!"

Kakashi and Naruto attacked them causing them to jump away to escape the attack. Yamato and Sakura joined by Gaara's side. The female Pein slammed her hand down onto the floor "Summoning jutsu!" she yelled as a giant smoke cloud appeared, coming out of it was an enormous rhino charging them. Sakura grabbed its horn as it charged sliding to a stop she tossed it up into the air. Yamato placed his hand onto the rhino before wood splinters came shooting out of the back of the rhino causing it to disappear.

"Summoning jutsu!" she yelled placing both her hands onto the floor. a large three headed wolf and an ox charged them. Gaara slammed his hands onto the ground forcing the ground in front of the animals to transform into a whirlpool of sand, trapping them inside it's grip until they pass under the ground.

"Destructive Sand Burial!" the ground shook with tremendous force making everyone lose balance. Naruto charged one of them with his Rasangan only to have it absorbed by him.

"He can absorb Ninjitsu?" Yamato asked surprised.

"Then it looks like we hit him with tai jutsu" Gaara replied charging him. Swinging left and right, blocking his sight line he still dodged his attacks with ease.

 _He's dodging attacks he can't even see_ Gaara watched him dodge another attack as he looked at the other Peins. "Impossible" Kakashi and Naruto engaged with him as well, he remained unmarked.

"Kakashi! Mud wall between him and the others!" he yelled. Kakashi did so without hesitation. Sakura appeared behind him, slamming her fist into his back. The bones could be heard breaking as he flew to the ground.

"How'd you know that would work?" Naruto asked confused.

"He was able to see attacks that you couldn't unless he had eyes in the back of his head. In other words he was able to share vision with the other five with the same eyes as he had.

"Brilliantly done" Yamato called over.

"One down, five more to go" Kakashi sighed "Let's take care of the summoner next"

"I've got an idea for that" Gaara whispered to them.

"Sounds good" the agreed. Sakura jumped at them slamming her fist into the ground shattering it under them. Kakashi appeared behind one of them through the dust and pierced his chest with his lightning blade. Naruto dropped from the sky where Gaara had thrown him with two Rasangan and smashed the summoner into the ground.

"Now we've got the advantage" Yamato smirked from behind the one in charge, swinging a giant wooden mallet at him he was suddenly knocked away by the utterance of two words.

"Almighty Push" he whispered. Rocketing towards Gaara, the bald one with spikes on his head had blades coming out of his hand. Gaara jumped over him and slammed his fist down into his back splitting him in half.

"What the hell was that?" Yamato asked.

"I'm not sure, but this one seemed to be made of machinery rather than actually human" he shook his head not understanding.

"There's only two left, what's the play.

"Three"

"Huh?"

Gaara pointed to the man from before who could absorb jutsu.

"How'd he get back up? I know my attack hit home!" Sakura bellowed. Gaara pondered their abilities for a moment and remembering the formation they held, the one who's powers have yet to be revealed was in the back.

"Sakura, healers are always kept in the back correct?"

"Yes, as far away from the battle as they can be"

"I think that one in the back has an ability to bring back the dead ones we've defeated"

"That would explain that other guy coming back" Naruto agreed.

"I'll distract him, get the guy in the back and avoid the one in the center, I don't know his powers yet" Gaara grabbed a smoke bomb an threw it down onto the ground he stood on. Kakashi emerged from the smoke with a lightning blade in hand.

"You're wasting your time" he taunted as he clashed with his absorption field. Suddenly Kakashi vanished to be replaced by Gaara "Transformation!" Gaara grabbed his arms holding them behind him.

"Now!" Yamato dropped from above the one in the back smashing him apart with his mallet. Gaara punched him in the throat breaking it, then dashed at the one in the middle with Yamato attacking him from behind.

"Almighty push" They were thrown backwards several feet. Gaara and Yamato pulled on hidden wire strings trapping his arms to his chest. Kakashi pierced his chest with his lightning blade easily killing him.

"Is that all of them?" Naruto asked.

"I must say I'm impressed" came a deep voice from behind. Turning around the found the masked man "I never imagined Nagato could be defeated, and by such weaklings, so fast too. Maybe you are a worthy opponent after all, Gaara"

"We're stronger together than you'll ever be alone" Gaara countered.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I already have seven tailed beasts, the only ones I'm missing are yours. But I don't need the whole tailed beast for my purposes. Thanks to your little meltdown at Beacon I already have enough One-Tails chakra now I just need yours Naruto... but that can wait for another time. I'm sure Sasuke will be happy to help me kill you when the time comes. Farewell" he disappeared before the words were even heard.

"Who is Nagato?" Sakura asked.

"Probably the man controlling these puppets" Gaara answered "These aren't just random piercings, they're chakra rods"

"Weiss, no!" Jaune yelled from inside the building.

"Go! Help your friends we can handle finding the puppeteer" Kakashi pointed towards. Gaara nodded, entering the building again he saw Weiss lying on the ground with a grievous wound. Gaara's arms began to shake again.

 **"Focus kid! You can't lose it right now!"** Shukaku yelled encouragingly.

"Shukaku?"

 **"What're you waiting for? Go kick some ass!"**

"What's happening?" he asked looking at his hands as he felt a strange sensation. Jaune unlocked his semblance as was healing Weiss with it, while the rest of the group was being worn down.

"How is this guy still standing?" Nora asked as her and Ren dropped to their knees of exhaustion.

"Time to die little ones" Hazel growled as he charged them. Qrow was knocked to the floor by Raven.

"You were always weaker than me, little brother" she raised her blade to strike.

Emerald and Mercury had Yang and Ruby cornered.

"You won't be getting out of this one" Mercury laughed as he moved to kick Yang, Emerald's chains moved to Ruby's throat. Suddenly it was like time had stopped around them. Gaara removed his gourd, as it fell towards the ground he vanished. Reappearing in front of Yang and Ruby he grabbed the chain and caught Mercury's foot. Closing his fist, Mercury screamed in pain as his metal foot was broken, he pulled on the chain and slammed Emerald into the floor, vanishing again he appeared behind Hazel, grabbing his legs he made him flop onto his face. Appearing in front of Qrow he placed his arm up in defense, blocking the blade from Raven.

The entire room stared in amazement. Cinder stared at him and took a step back towards the wall behind her sweat forming on her brow.

"He's been practicing" Yang smirked.

"How's he blocking the sword with his arm?" Ruby asked amazed.

"Sand Armor" Qrow smirked from behind him.

"Try and keep up old man" head-butting Raven he kicked her backwards into the wall, grabbing Mercury and Emerald by the hair he threw them towards Cinder knocking her over. Turning around he waited as Hazel charged at him.

"Die!" he roared putting all his strength into his fist. Placing his hand up he caught the punch sliding back several feet, the floor crumbled beneath him as he slid.

"Huh?" Hazel was shocked he was still standing "What happened to my dust?" he asked confused, the electricity coursing through his arms had vanished suddenly. Gaara pushed his fist to his left punching him in the throat and then the gut knocking him to his knees, raising his elbow up forcefully knocking him back by hitting Hazel's face with it. Hazel rolled into the nearby door. Each punch had sent electricity through his body, enhancing the damage.

Looking up he noticed Gaara had already arrived in front of him. Hazel attempted to back up only finding the wall behind him, Gaara put all his strength into his kick as he twisted around kicking Hazel through the wall. Cinder screamed with rage and fired a large blast of fire at him. Gaara turned with a smirk on his face and placed his palm into the core of the blast.

"Incredible" Ozpin smiled in amazement.

"What is he doing?" Ruby asked with concern etched into her voice.

"Looks like Jaune wasn't the only one to discover his semblance today" Ozpin answered.

"What? But he's not able to have a semblance... right?" Ruby was very confused.

Gaara placed his right hand up in Cinder's direction and redirected the blast at her. Cinder was knocking into the wall behind her by the blast. Raven watched in pure terror as Gaara was completely unharmed.

"He's able to absorb attacks and redirect them at will" Qrow stared in amazement. Lionheart ran into his office in fear while Cinder and Raven jumped down the hole into the vault. Mercury and Emerald stood in front of it.

"If you want into the vault you need to go through us" he warned. Gaara walked right towards them with a confidant stride "I warned you" he kicked in his direction, Gaara was unaffected by the gun shots hitting his hand. Using his other hand he fired them back at Mercury knocking him down. Emerald began to shake in fear, he passed right by her without even looking in her direction and dropped into the vault.

"Wow" Ruby just stared not sure what to make of it.

"Gaara's scary" Nora laughed.

* * *

"So you're the spring maiden then?" Cinder asked surprised as Raven and her clashed blades together.

"you two don't look very maidenly to me" Gaara mocked as he walked towards them "Cinder you've got something on your face, right there" he pointed to where her eye was missing "oh pardon my manners that's just your face. Cinder growled.

"Temporary truce" Raven suggested.

"Agreed" she hissed as she created a fire blade in her hand. Gaara dropped into a stance similar to Yang's.

"Bring it"

Cinder charged slashing to his left side as Raven did the same to his right. Gaara blocked the bladed and kicked their knees stumbling them, flipping over their blades he kicked the both across the face knocking them away, they placed their hands onto the floor and pushed themselves back onto their feet to avoid falling. Gaara charged forward punching their blades as they used them to block their faces, sweeping his leg they jumped over it to bend backwards dodging another kick. Raven fired lightning from her hand, Gaara caught it and used it to obliterate Cinder's sword. Raven slashed for his throat only to meet the palm of his hand.

Cinder fired another blast of energy, Gaara griped Raven's blade and moved her into the path of the blast. Using her as a focal point he flipped himself over her and kicked Cinder in the stomach throwing her into the tree at the back of the room.

"I expected more from two maidens" he mocked.

"Don't underestimate me!" Cinder roared, she charged him with her Grimm arm reaching for his throat.

 _No way I'm going to risk absorbing that_

Gaara flipped backwards planting his feet onto a rock then pushing off and punching her in the face with as powerful a punch he can muster. Raven charged him again, Gaara blocked an upward swing then downward, left and right. Twisting downward under the blade he elbowed her in the gut as Cinder joined the fray. Blocking a strike from Cinder he redirected the energy through to his opposite hand burning Raven's hand as she swung yet again.

"Augh!" she screeched. Gaara ducked under her swing then jumped over Cinder's and bending backwards again he narrowly avoided the blade. Raven attempted to freeze Gaara in place, he rolled to the side as she did then absorbed the blast and kicked Cinder off the ledge behind him. Raising his hand in her direction he froze her as she fell to stop her from saving herself.

Raven soared toward him using her weapon to launch herself, Gaara grabbed her arm with his left hand and locked it under his right arm. Turning he locked the blade in between a crack of one of the rocks, then slammed her face against the door. Picking up her hand he pressed it to the door forcing it to unlock. Releasing his hold of her, Raven gasped for breath on the floor.

"Stop!" Yang called out from behind them. Looking up at her he gave a crisp nod then he moved aside for Yang.

"I can't let you have that relic"

"Just who exactly do you think you are?" Raven asked standing back up "I'm the spring maiden, I'm the only person allowed to have this relic"

"You don't deserve it, you weren't granted the honor, you stole it didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Does it really matter how I obtained the powers?"

"You're no better than Cinder" she sighed.

"I'm leagues above her-"

"You both murdered the previous maidens for their powers. You're the same"

"What do you know you stupid child! I have always done what was best, what no one else was strong enough to do!"

"You're a killer... Dad always used to tell me about how great you were. Sure you were complicated, but you weren't afraid to fight for what you believed in, for your team and your tribe. Did you kill her too?"

Yang's question struck a nerve "I did what I had to do, no one else was strong enough"

"You're just scared of Salem, admit it"

"I'd be a fool not to be!"

"Well I'm scared too! You don't see me running away!"

"I have more power than you could possibly imagine, Yang. I'm far stronger than you"

"Having power, isn't what makes you strong"

"What would you know about strength!" she yelled "Who are you to tell me that I'm wrong for being afraid when you're quaking in your boots!"

"I know what I'm fighting for! Ruby, Gaara, Weiss, Blake, Dad and Qrow... they're my family and I will do anything to protect them. Even if it means fighting Salem or dying on the edge of a sword. I will always be there for them, and they'll be there for me. That's true strength" she smiled looking at Gaara who returned it.

"You can't possibly know what you're up against"

"Maybe I don't, but I'm taking that relic. You think being a maiden paints a target on your back? Try leaving with that relic and see how far you get before Salem hunts you down"

"She'll do the same to you, if you take it"

"I know... But I have my friends to watch my back, and I'll watch theirs"

Raven stared as Yang with the most shocked expression, a small tear escaped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"yeah... me too" Yang closed her eyes holding the tears back, opening them she found Raven to be gone. Yang entered the vault and picked up the relic, walking out she followed Gaara up to the elevator.

"You think we made the right call letting her go?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know... but I have to hope we're doing the right thing here"

"Whatever you decide from here on in, I've got your back" he winked at her.

"Get in line" she punched him in the shoulder. They laughed as the elevator arrived back on the top floor. Emerald, Mercury and Hazel stared in amazement that they had returned.

"What happened to Cinder?" Emerald asked with tears streaming down her face. Gaara shook his head as an answer. Emerald screamed in pain, a giant vision of Salem appeared in front of them, it charged at them before vanishing. Mercury, Emerald and Hazel were no where to be found.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Salem. Just an illusion, but an accurate one" Ozpin answered through panted breaths.

"Blake?" Gaara asked noticing her presence in the room. Yang sat down next to Ruby and Weiss.

"What're you doing here?" he asked sitting down.

"I... I was about to ask you the same thing" she joked after a short breath.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out" Ruby answered with a laugh "It's good to have you back" Weiss smiled. The group opened their arms for a group hug. Gaara chuckled watching them with a warm smile on his face.

"Get in here" Ruby called back waving her hand over to him. Yang grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the hug.

"I didn't miss you guys at all" Gaara sighed, earning a laugh from everyone. Standing back up he turned for the door "We should head back and plan our next move" he suggested taking a step for the door. Stopping mid-step his eyes bulged out of his head. Gaara collapsed onto the floor "Gaara!" Ruby yelled.

Qrow rushed over and checked on him with a worried expression, his features relaxed into a small smile "He just passed out, he's exhausted.

"Guess that's what happens when you fight two maidens at once" Yang shrugged.

"Fighting one maiden is hard enough but two?" Qrow shook his head "This kid never stops impressing"

"He certainly enjoys a challenge" Ozpin agreed with a laugh.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be more of a relaxed one than another battle chapter, they're not easy to write in my personal opinion. Hope you all liked my surprise!**


	12. Darkness Rising

**I really appreciate all the support you've been giving me, this chapter will be clarifying what's going on with the characters from the Naruto world. I also wanted to clear something up for people who may have been wondering, this story is not just about Gaara. It's about Gaara and Ruby, I know I have been focusing on Gaara more than Ruby, but that is because up until now she has been changing and growing as a character the same way she did in the show. Gaara wasn't in the show and I decided to focus on his growth as a character throughout the story. The events haven't changed very much for this reason as changing anything too much would result in characters acting differently than they normally would. From now onward, Ruby and Gaara will be given mostly the same attention in this manner.**

 **Another thing was about how no one questions Gaara's from another universe. These people live in a universe where people can basically have super powers and use extremely ineffective weapons to common people. I don't think coming from a different universe is too much to wrap their heads around. They even have people that are half animal! Come on people!**

 **Anyway enough out of me, here's chapter twelve!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Darkness Rising**

"How does he have a semblance? I thought people from his world couldn't have one" Yang asked Ozpin as the team was eating at the table.

"I don't really know, my best guess... maybe it had something to do with his particularly unique death"

"How do you mean?" Blake asked.

"When you die, your aura vanishes as a response to the absence of a soul. Gaara wasn't born in our world so he didn't have an aura, not truly. Perhaps when he died his soul was somehow able to present him with an aura. I may be way off the mark, perhaps people from his world are able to have semblances when in our world but not in their own"

"That's certainly something to think about" Kakashi agreed.

"Indeed" Gaara said as he entered the room.

"You're awake!" Ruby screamed tackling him into a hug, he was unprepared and fell onto his back "Why" he groaned out painfully.

"Sorry" she sheepishly shuffled her feet embarrassed. Gaara stood back up, with a small shake of his head "I'm happy to see you too" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Awwwwww" the girls cooed.

"It's not that cute" Qrow sighed.

"Can't say I ever expected you to be in a relationship" Sakura laughed.

"Well you did only know the crazy sadistic I will kill your friends me" he offered.

"How did you get a girlfriend before me?!" Naruto wined with a pout.

"Probably because he didn't do stuff like that!" Sakura yelled smacking him on the head.

"We'll get along well" Yang laughed as Naruto struggled to fight of Sakura's attacks.

"As much as I would enjoy to continue this, we have some important matters to speak of" Gaara said gaining the attention of the group "We have the relic, what's the plan of what to do with it?"

"We're to bring it to Atlas, Ironwood needs to hand over the next relic, so we can ensure it doesn't fall into Salem's hands"

Gaara nodded in understanding "What about Nagato? Did you guys find him last night?" he asked Kakashi.

"We did, he tried selling us on his crazy idea to surrender Naruto to us. Naruto talked with him for a while, somehow he got Nagato to relent and accept that he was wrong. Nagato agreed to hunt the masked man and kill him for us before turning himself in to us"

"That seems awfully convenient"

"It does indeed, Naruto assured me that he believes him and I won't question his judgement. He's been right before"

"Then we should focus on our trip to Atlas, please tell me we're not walking" Jaune pleaded.

"Don't worry, I secured us some transport" Qrow offered.

"When do we leave?" Oscar asked.

"Tomorrow morning, make sure you guys are ready"

* * *

"Once again your man fails to capture that bothersome child" Salem frowned.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting Gaara to become so powerful as fast as he did, but it ends now. I will handle him myself, since clearly he's become too powerful for your followers to handle anymore" Madara explained.

"Says the one who's own man has turned on him"

"Nagato doesn't know the full extent of my power, I can assure you he won't be a problem. I also didn't mean my statement as an insult, just an observation"

"Cinder did tell me that he took her and Raven on alone without earning even a scratch for his trouble" Salem relented.

"She's lucky I decided to save her again... I wont extend that kindness a third time"

"Indeed, she must prove she can handle the tasks I assign her" A door could be heard slamming far into the castle "Sounds like your friend has arrived"

"I shall remove him from the equation" Madara walked through the door in front of him without touching it.

"My plan appears to be moving along quite nicely" said a voice from behind Salem. Without turning around she smiled.

"You really think he's not going to figure it out?"

"How could he? He thinks I am just an extension of his masters will. The real Madara will not be coming back, I have already obtained enough chakra from Naruto to create the ten tails, once he becomes it's jinchūriki, all that's left is to bring mother back"

"Just how powerful is your mother?"

"Powerful enough to eradicate your enemies, all I ask is that you allow me to bring her back. I can assure you she has no interest in your world, she'll go back to-"

"She can travel between dimensions as well?"

"Yes, she makes it effortless-" he was interrupted by Salem's hand on his throat.

"I have no interest in allowing her to have the chance to end me... You should've kept yourself hidden" she answered. Salem caused him to dissolve into ash without another word. Salem laughed to herself.

"Fools shouldn't try and take what's mine away from me"

* * *

"Will you be coming with us?" Gaara asked as the rest of the team loaded onto the train.

"I think not, we're going to wait her for a couple days for Nagato to return, if he does then we're going back to our world, if not then we'll meet up with you in Atlas to help with Madara, we don't want him getting his hands on you" Kakashi answered.

"Thank you, I don't trust he isn't going to come after me even after what he said"

"Nor I, good luck to you" Kakashi shook his hand, he handed him a tracker.

"To you as well" Gaara turned and walked onto the train as it began to leave the station.

"So, what's the plan to deal with Ironwood?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked confused.

"Ironwood isn't exactly going to just hand over the relic, he believes the safest place for them is with him" Qrow answered "I was hoping Oz already had a plan"

"Ironwood won't be a problem" Gaara assured "I'm more concerned with Salem, she's not going to just sit around and wait for us to get all the relics"

"Do we know where the maiden is for Atlas's vault?" Ruby asked.

"No, she dropped off the grid after Amber had been hit. I expect she's already heard about what happened here in Haven, I doubt she's going to come out of hiding unless we force her to" Qrow answered.

"Then I suppose we should come up with a plan for finding her" Blake suggested.

"Winter might know" Weiss offered.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"Her witch of a sister" Qrow answered.

"She is not a witch!"

"That's not how I remember it" he countered.

"Let's keep our options open, talking to your sister might be a good starting point. Does she know about the maidens though?" Gaara asked

"No, doesn't mean she won't know where she is"

"Ironwood might prove to be more of a problem than a help... Ozpin, what do you think?" Qrow asked curiously.

"He says... that Ironwood will listen to him" Oscar answered.

"I hope so" Gaara sighed.

Yang punched his shoulder "Practice time!" she yelled.

"We're on a freighter"

"I'm not seeing the problem"

"You wouldn't" he laughed.

Yang dropped into a combat stance preparing for him to attack. Gaara rolled his eyes and charged her. Yang caught his punch and aimed for his shoulder, Gaara placed his leg behind her left leg and tripped her onto her back. Using her legs she pushed him off throwing him behind her. Gripping her arm he pulled her back up, as he aimed a kick for her back, Yang's arm came off stumbling him, Yang twisted around punching him in the chest knocking him into the back of the train car. Her arm flipped through the air having been wrested from his grip, she caught it laughing.

"I suppose I should've expected that"

"You're getting really good, maybe in a few years you'll be able to beat me without using anything but your fists... but I don't it" she taunted.

"Why don't we put it to the test?"

* * *

Madara reentered the room without a scratch on him "Nagato won't be bothering us anymore"

"Excellent, I apologize for the mess" she gestured to the pile of ash on the floor "You're friend was telling me all about his mother Kaguya. I wasn't liking what I was hearing"

Madara stared at the pile silently "Kaguya the goddess who took fruit from the world tree? That doesn't make sense"

"Madara told you differently I assume? Yes, I know you're not really him. We'll keep that between us for now" she smiled menacingly "This Kaguya sounded like she could've destroyed everything I had built with a snap of her fingers, I wasn't going to allow that to happen"

He glared at her, pondering her words "You and I both know that I'm not powerful enough to kill you, why don't we stop acting like we trust each other and just get it over with"

"Don't worry" she chuckled "I'm not going to kill you, I have... other plans"

"Such as?"

"The child is far more powerful than either of us expected, Cinder won't be able to handle him. You on the other hand are invincible in battle, he can't absorb anything you throw at him. Make sure he doesn't interfere with Cinder gaining the power of the maidens. She's going to need them all to open the vaults"

"I have another idea you may like" he removed his mask.

"Do tell"

* * *

"Mistral was attacked!" Winter could be heard yelling through the doors.

"I am aware of what happened-"

"You pulled us out when we should've been on the front lines taking down the White Fang. Instead you left it up to Faunus civilians!"

"Enough!" Ironwood yelled as Gaara opened the door.

"Don't get your unmentionables in a twist Jimmy" Qrow chuckled as he entered.

"Qrow, what're you doing here? I don't remember calling for you- what're you doing with so many children?" he asked confused.

"Pardon the intrusion General but we have something important to talk to you about" Gaara answered.

"You're the one from Beacon, the one that died" Ironwood raised his eyebrow to Qrow.

"I wouldn't piss the kid off, Cinder had him killed and that only pissed him off" he shrugged.

"General, what's going on? What are these kids and this degenerate doing here?" Winter asked.

"We're here to talk about the vault" Weiss answered stepping forward.

"Weiss? What the hell-what vault?"

"This is not the time or the place to talk about this-"

"We're in your office Jimmy, where else would you like to talk about this?"

"James" Ozpin greeted stepping forward with his cane in hand. Ironwood stared at it with shock.

"Ozpin" he gasped.

"Sir?" Winter asked confused.

"I think it's about time you let Winter in on our little secret"

"How're you here? You died not that long ago"

"You and I both know reincarnation is pretty instant"

"Reincarnation? What's he talking about?"

"Why don't I fill her in while you guys talk?" Weiss offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Ozpin answered. Ironwood looked at Winter and nodded his head.

"Sir" she saluted and walked out with her sister.

"We need to get the relic from the vault"

"You know I can't do that even if the maiden was here"

"Crystal knows she's being hunted, I don't think she'll be easy to find"

"That wouldn't change anything, I'm not handing over the relic, the safest place for it-"

"Cinder is the fall maiden"

Ironwood's eyes shot open in shock "Does she-"

"No, I made it particularly hard to find the relic at Beacon. Lionheart betrayed us for Salem and attempted to give her the relic"

"What were you thinking" he shook his head.

"Gaara here is the only reason that Salem doesn't have it and we do" Qrow piped in gesturing to the bag on his back.

"You brought it here? What're you trying to do Ozpin? And what do you mean he's the only reason it's with you?"

"Gaara is the most powerful fighter that I've ever seen, he found his semblance during the battle at Haven's Academy. Using it he was able to face two maidens at once and made it look easy" Qrow answered.

"Two maidens... that can't be possible-"

"It is James, Yang here witnessed it herself" Ozpin interrupted "Gaara's semblance is stronger than anything I've ever seen, he's able to redirect energy in almost any form, even bullets can be reflected back at his opponents"

Ironwood looked Gaara up and down "You think he can take on Salem don't you?"

"I do, but not yet. Gaara doesn't have the battle experience to handle her yet. We plan on securing the relics from Salem and the maidens"

"Salem already possesses one of the maidens, we shouldn't allow her to gain more" Gaara agreed.

"I... I suppose you're right, but we still need Crystal to open the vault"

"You won't have to look far" answered a voice behind them, Winter and Weiss stood in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked. Winter stepped aside to reveal a woman with bright blue hair and green eyes, she wore a white combat skirt with blue snowflakes embroidered along the bottom.

"Crystal?"

"I hear you've been looking for me" she greeted.

"You have no idea" Qrow laughed.

"Looks like our luck is turning around" Ruby smiled intertwining her hand with Gaara's, he smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"You want to secure the relic under the vault right?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to keep it from Salem" Ozpin answered.

"Then let's go get it"

Ironwood sighed and stood from his desk, removing his glove to show his metal hand he placed it onto the desk and twisted the right side of the desk. The desk separated and revealed a small tube elevator coming out of the floor. Ironwood replaced his glove, then input a code into the keypad of the elevator.

"Crystal, you're the only one who can open it, you and Ozpin should go" he gestured to the elevator.

"Thank you general" she nodded. Ozpin and her went inside and dropped suddenly into the vault.

"You think it'll go this well in Vacuo?" Sun asked hopefully.

"I think we should assume it wont" Gaara answered.

"Kid is right, we got lucky here" Qrow agreed "I'm hoping we're not going to have to deal with Salem's forces before we leave" he sighed. Ozpin and Crystal came back up the elevator with a silver gauntlet with a pink orb in the palm and backside of it.

"That's the relic?" Jaune asked confused.

"The Relic of Creation" Ozpin nodded "Now all that's left is Choice and Destruction" he answered.

"Which one is in Vacuo?" asked Sun.

"Destruction" he answered as Qrow placed the relic into the bag on his shoulder.

"Winter, I have new orders for you" Ironwood addressed.

"Yes, sir" she saluted.

"You are to accompany this group to Vacuo and secure the relic, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands"

"It will be done" she swore.

"It had better be"

* * *

"You all know your parts, go and prepare for your departure" Salem instructed. Tyrian laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Finally some fun!" he screamed as his new tail flailed in excitement.

"I'm just glad you didn't think to include me in this farce, I doubt I would be much help" Arthur admitted.

"So long as I get my revenge of Ozpin" Hazel reaffirmed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will get what they want by the end of this" Madara reassured.

"I want that redheaded punk dead!" Cinder demanded.

"Focus on the girl, she's the one who's most dangerous to you after all" Salem ordered.

"I will handle all the details, just make sure you're all prepared to follow my orders once we get started" Madara instructed.

"This will work, we will finally have what we desire" Salem mused with a grin on her face.

"All of us" Madara reminded.

"Of course, the boy will go to you and the girl will come to me" Salem agreed. Madara nodded, he led the rest out of the room leaving Cinder and Arthur with Salem.

"I don't trust him" Cinder pointed out.

"He owes me after I saved him from his servant, he isn't going to be a problem. Madara will deal with the boy and the girl, focus on recovering before I send you out once more"

"Yes, Cinder. You wouldn't want to have to be saved again would you now?" Arthur taunted. Cinder growled.

"That's enough, Arthur. That boy is a bigger problem than any of us expected him to be"

"Then why not kill him?"

"Madara wants him alive, I believe him when he says he can handle the boy" Salem smiled darkly "So long as he brings me the girl it doesn't matter"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be up very soon, I promise! Might even give you two just to be nice. I made sure to get rid of some characters so you know they won't be coming into play, like the real Madara and Kaguya will not be in this story. Didn't want to just copy the Naruto story after all. That would be much too boring!**


	13. Shattered Reality

**This chapter just didn't feel as well written as I tried to make it but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Shattered Reality**

"Are we nearly there yet!" Nora asked exasperated.

"No, Nora" Gaara sighed leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Are we nearly, nearly there?"

"You keep this up, you're not gonna get there at all" he warned.

"Let's play a game then!"

"Nora" he growled narrowing his eyes. Nora shot her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it" she scooted away quickly.

"Not a water guy are you?" Winter asked from behind.

"I've used sand as a weapon my entire life, I tend to avoid the water" he admitted.

"I suppose that makes sense. Tell you what, how about we duel out on the main deck to take your mind off things?"

"That sounds... like a great idea actually"

"Just one rule"

"What is it?"

"No sand, I know you can block blades with your hands so there's no point in making it unfair"

"I can work with that"

"Glad to hear it"

Winter and Gaara walked up to the main deck and cleared out any civilians there. Standing at opposite ends of the deck they dropped into combat stances.

"Whenever you're ready" Gaara said in a bored tone.

Winter unsheathed her blade and charged him. Gaara kicked her blade as it struck, the blade clashed with his boot "Not just my hands that can block your blade" he smirked. Winter struck again, and again, and again. Struggling to keep up with his level of speed, he grabbed her blade and flipped her over his shoulder. Standing back up she held her hand out and a glyph appeared on her hand, a white Ursa appeared beside her.

"Wasn't expecting this were you?"

Gaara shrugged in response "I've seen better"

Winter's eyes narrowed, the Ursa charged him, Gaara rushed to meet it head on and punched it as hard as he could in the snout. The Ursa dissolved as he passed through it's body with his strike. Looking up he barely bent backwards under her blade strike, pushing off the floor with his hands he kicked her backwards, stabbing her blade into the floor she swung herself around with a powerful kick, Gaara blocked with his arms up defensively, he slid backwards from the force. Winter appeared behind him as he stopped. Shifting his head to the left he avoided her blade thrust, shifting again to the right he dodged another. Twisting his body towards her she missed yet again, kicking the edge of her blade up, he caught it on the blade. Gaara backhanded her with the hilt of the blade then tossed it back to her.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to keep hold of your weapon?" he mocked. Winter growled creating a large glyph behind her. With a confident smirk her used his finger to motion for her to come at him. Launching herself at him, Gaara pressed his foot down on one of the floorboards forcing it up into her chest, knocking the air from her lungs. Gaara wore a bored expression "Is that all?"

They both stood back from each other, planning their next move.

"Kick her butt, Gaara!" came Ruby's enthusiastic voice behind him. They both turned in confusion "Show him who's boss, Winter!" Weiss cheered beside her. Gaara turned back towards Winter.

"Want to call it a day?"

"Excellent idea, how can I focus with such an... enthusiastic distraction?" she agreed with a small laugh.

"Huh? No don't stop fighting! Boo!" Ruby yelled.

"Maybe next time, Ruby" Gaara laughed as he approached. Ruby pouted in disappointment.

"Glad to see you both haven't lost your ability to enjoy yourselves. Nice job with the Ice Queen by the way" Qrow noted with a smile.

"Can't let the bad things stop you from enjoying the good can you?" Gaara asked.

"No I suppose not" he agreed "We're arriving in Vacuo soon, grab your things and get ready to disembark" he instructed as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Welcome to Vacuo!" Sun yelled spreading his arms out wide as he gestured to the area around them "You're gonna love it here! We have singing and dancing and-"

"Calm down Wukong. We're here for the relic, we need to speak to the headmaster. What's her name again?" Gaara asked.

"I believe I can answer that question" Crystal offered "Headmaster Juno Guerlain"

"Girl-lane?" Ruby asked confused?"

"Pronounce it Gher-Lehng" Gaara corrected.

"Oh... I still don't get it"

"It's just her name" Sun laughed "It's not that hard to say"

Ruby pouted and poked her tongue out at him. Yang laughed wrapping her arm around Ruby "We gonna find this girl or what?"

"She's this way, if she's still at school that is" Qrow answered taking the lead. They walked for several minutes, the group joking and laughing the whole way, they arrived in the courtyard of the school. Qrow looked to Oscar who nodded, leading them inside they found the statue in the center of the room raised above a giant hole in the ground.

"Is that supposed to look that way?" Blake asked reaching for her weapon.

"No" Qrow answered "That's the entrance to the vault" he unsheathed his weapon and jumped down the hole, followed closely by the rest of the group. Sliding down the wall and landing on top of the elevator they jumped off and ran towards the giant tree in front of them with heat radiating off it so much it could be felt before the finished sliding down the wall. Professor Ozpin stood in front of the door in his old form with two women on either side of him and Qrow standing behind him. The girl on the left wore a green hood and bright red combat skirt.

"What the hell?" Qrow asked looking at an image of himself turn around and look at them.

"Looks like we've got visitors" Ozpin noted as he turned around. One of the women turned around and took in the group in front of her. She had bright red hair and brown eyes with a black dress and heels "Who the hell are you people?" she asked before noticing Qrow. She looked between the two Qrows with confusion etched on her features.

"Transformation" Gaara noted crossing his arms over his chest as the cork to his gourd came undone. Ozpin used his staff and hit her on the back of the neck knocking her unconscious.

"She served her purpose" he stated before white smoke replaced him and Qrow to reveal Tyrian and Madara in their places "Time for you to serve yours my dear" he continued turning towards the girl, she removed her hood, revealing her bright blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl placed her hand onto the door at the base of the tree, unlocking it "Excellent work, now kill the intruders. Spare the redheads" he ordered as he stepped into the vault.

"No!" Qrow yelled charging. Tyrian blocked his path laughing all the while.

"Remember me?" he grinned.

"We don't have time for this!" Crystal yelled passing by them and attacking the girl with an ice blade. Lighting stopped her in her tracks and knocked her onto her back. The blonde girl turned with her hand still outstretched from launching the lightning. Madara stepped back through the door with a flame totem in his hand with a black orb in the center of the flame.

"He's got the relic!" Ozpin yelled as he attempted to charge him. Madara chuckled as the vortex from his eye took the flame out of his hands.

"You won't be taking it back"

"Why is the summer maiden attacking us?" Ruby asked as she narrowly avoided another lighting bolt. Gaara's sand blocked a strike from harming Yang from behind as she fought the maiden up close.

"She's under a Genjutsu, she isn't able to make decisions for herself right now" Gaara answered jumping over fire she breathed out towards him.

Madara charged Ozpin only to jump over him and keep running towards Qrow "Now, Tyrian!" On queue he jumped onto Qrow slicing the strap to his bag and kicking it backwards toward Madara. Catching it effortlessly Madara's eye transported the bag away, Crystal blocked his path "You're not getting away with those!"

"I rather think I am"

Crystal had spikes of ice floating around her, launching them at Madara he made a handsign and laughed "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" he spat small fire balls at each one. Crystal charged forward, Madara grabbed her blade with his left hand, using his right her grabbed her by the throat. Crystal spat fire from her mouth, passing right through his face he tightened his grip around her throat.

"That wasn't very nice"

Crystal struggled for breath, using her free hand she called lightning into her hand and reached for his right arm. Passing through him, she fell onto her knees gasping for breath. Madara's grip on her arm remained. Lifting her up he looked her right in the eye, casting a Genjutsu on her.

"I win" he added as his eye opened a vortex.

"Crystal!" Ozpin yelled charging him. Madara's eye had already transported her by the time Ozpin reached him, turning around he blocked his cane with his arm and grabbed him by the throat "Stop fighting against unstoppable forces, Salem isn't going to be defeated by someone as week as you" he laughed throwing him over the edge.

"Ozpin!" Blake yelled swinging down after him using Gambol Shroud she caught him and landed behind Madara. Approaching the maiden he placed his hand onto her shoulder and transported her as well.

"We have three of the relics and maidens, surely you know you can't win this now" Madara offered "Surrender yourselves-" he began as Yang leaped towards him and fired shotgun rounds at him. Madara flipped backwards onto his hands and pushed off performing multiple handsprings before flipping into the air. Blake unsheathed her blade and charged where he was landing. Madara began to pass through the ground as he landed until he disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure, keep an eye out. We don't know if Emerald is playing tricks on us somewhere-" she instructed as Madara resurfaced behind her. Swinging her blade it passed though his head, he grabbed her arm before he fully emerged from the ground. Exiting the ground quickly he pulled Blake around and aimed a punch to her face as she fell forward. Ruby fired Crescent Rose from her end of the room aiming for his face. The bullet passed through his face as he punched Blake. Jumping back from her he laughed.

"If this is all you can do then you'll never defeat me" he taunted.

Weiss joined Yang and nodded her head towards her. Both of them charged Madara with Weiss in front. Using her glyphs she launched herself with tremendous speed, she sliced through Madara and he turned around to punch her as she stumbled. Yang fired her gauntlet at him only for it to pass through him and hit Weiss.

"Weiss!" she called running towards her. Nora leaped towards him with her hammer while Ren grabbed Weiss from the floor. Slamming onto the ground the hammer passed through him, raising his hand he caught her by the throat.

"I told you, you would need to do better than that-" Gaara appeared beside him without his gourd and kicked him in the chest throwing him backwards into the tree. Nora fell to her knees gasping for breath. Jaune approached with his sword in the form of a claymore.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy? You only can hit him when you're going that fast" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, I took him by surprise but I don't think I'll get lucky with that again. We need a plan here"

Tyrian's tail stabbed into Gaara's back. Gaara just turned and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Tyrian's eyes turned from pleased to terror. Removing his tail from him he began to run, Gaara grabbed his tail before he could get far. Ruby showed up beside him and sliced him in half before he could react.

"Glad to see that guy is taken care of" Qrow took a sip of his flask "What's the play here, kid. This guy can pass through all of our attacks, but he can still attack us as he passes through attacks"

"Is he becoming transparent?" Ruby asked handing him back his gourd.

"It looks like something more than that... When you fired earlier it went right through him as if he wasn't there, but he had to still be there or he wouldn't have been able to punch Blake at the same time"

"What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this guy is moving parts of his body somewhere while the rest of him is still present"

"People from your world have some strange abilities" Qrow sighed.

"You can say that again, if we can figure out where his body goes when he's attacked then we can hurt him. Otherwise he's just invincible" Gaara instructed as he placed his gourd onto his back.

"I'm impressed, not only are you the first person to hit me in battle since I arrived here, but you're the only one who's ever figured out my powers. Unfortunately it won't help you, there's no way of you reaching their location-" Ruby appeared in front on him with Crescent Rose and swung right through him. Grabbing her weapon, Madara kicked her backwards. Soaring through the air, Gaara caught her.

"Impressive speed, Ms. Rose... but not good enough"

Gaara and Ruby looked at each other, smirking they nodded. Gaara charged forward his sand coming around his arm like a shield, he threw it at Madara. Ducking he threw three shuriken back at him, Ruby fired Crescent Rose taking down the shuriken before they reached him. Madara pushed off the ground avoiding the shield returning towards Gaara.

Ruby's weapon transformed into a scythe once more as she charged forward. Jumping into the air she front flipped toward Madara, Crescent Rose slicing the air as she did. Passing through her strike he grabbed her cloak, pulling her back toward him. Gaara's sand came towards him with tremendous speed. Passing through yet another attack he released his grip on Ruby, quickly he realized his mistake when she twisted around swinging it for his face, she increased it's speed by firing it. Placing his foot onto the edge of the blade he pushed off to the floor.

"Are we really letting the two of them fight him by themselves?" Winter asked.

"They're the only ones fast enough to chance a hit on him" Qrow answered.

Gaara rushed him using his sand as a weapon. Sand erupted from his gourd for his head, Madara ducked then phased through it coming back at him for another attack, flipping backwards he avoided a second arm of sand reaching for him. Gaara's fist went for his chest, Madara caught it in his hand effortlessly.

"You do not honestly believe you can defeat me do you?" he asked mockingly. Gaara bent backwards as Crescent Rose passed through his chest, Madara held his grip on Gaara's hand firmly. Picking his legs up, Gaara balanced himself on his left hand and kicked Madara backwards forcing him to release his hold on him. Ruby spun violently swinging her weapon at blinding speed, Madara appeared to be having trouble keeping up. Weiss charged using her glyphs, she made the floor turn to ice. Madara slipped and fell onto his back. Blake used her weapon to trap him to the ground.

"You're going down!" Yang yelled as she dropped toward him from above.

"Wait it's a trap!" Gaara called out. Madara vanished suddenly, replacing himself with Ruby. Yang struggled to redirect her attack, Jaune appeared between Ruby and Yang blocking her attack with his shield. Gaara released a breath of relief.

"You work well together, perhaps against another opponent you'd actually prove successful. I am not that opponent" Madara mocked from behind them "Next time watch closer-"

"Lightning Blade!" came Kakashi's voice from behind him. Without moving he passed through it, causing Kakashi to stumble. Kicking him away he laughed.

"So the failure finally shows his face" Naruto, Sakura and Yamato dropped down next to Kakashi. Madara shook his head "You're the ones who convinced Nagato to betray me... You're the ones that sent him to his death"

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head "You killed Nagato?"

"He didn't go down easy, no matter how many times I hit him, he just kept standing back up. So I removed his legs"

"What did you mean when you called me a failure?" Kakashi asked, sensing his hatred embedded in his tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he mocked "Fun as this has been, I must bid you farewell. But don't worry I have a present for you" his eye transported Hazel right in front of him "Kill them, bring me the redheads alive" he instructed as he disappeared. Hazel embedded Dust crystals into his arms and roared.

"What's this guys power?" Kakashi asked Ozpin.

"He can block out any form of pain. Make sure you hit him hard if you-"

"Ozpin!" Hazel roared as he charged towards them. The group prepared to attack but were stopped by Gaara appearing in front of him. Hazel's fist connected with his chest, Gaara grabbed it with both hands as the floor broke beneath him sliding back. Hazel's eyes shot open with terror "Not you again!"

"Yes me again" he smirked. Gaara uppercut him throwing him soaring into the air. Appearing above him he hit him with a insane flurry of punches and kicks, finishing off his assault with a powerful axe kick to his chest, Hazel plummeted into the floor. Gaara descended imbuing his fist with all the power he absorbed, he punched Hazel in the chest earning a blood curdling scream of pain. Gaara stepped off of Hazel's body and slowly walked back towards the group.

"Nice to see you again" he through in Naruto's group's direction.

"Remind me why you attacked him when we saw him again" Sakura laughed at Naruto's shocked expression.

"He's even stronger than you" Naruto hugged himself shaking dramatically "He could've punched a hole through me"

"I'm just glad he's on our side now" Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

"We lost both the relics we got and the maidens of Summer and Winter" Gaara finished explaining.

"Sounds like you're in dire straights" Yamato pointed out.

"You're grasp of the obvious is astounding"

"We still have the relic of choice don't we? And Raven's the spring maiden" Ruby pointed out optimistically.

"We don't know how long it'll stay that way. But I appreciate the optimism" he smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"We need to make sure they don't get their hands on the final relic and maiden. I'm not sure which is going to be harder, fighting through an army of Grimm or convincing Raven we're trying to help her" Ozpin sighed.

"I'd say Raven would be harder but the vault door can't be opened unless we have Cinder with us" Gaara explained.

"Indeed, and with the other two maidens she could possibly have the power of three of them"

"What happens if she gains all four?" Qrow asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Cinder will become more powerful than anyone in existence and become immortal destined to live for millennia forcing the people of Remnant to either serve her or die along with having control over the Grimm around her"

"Sound like Salem currently" Gaara sighed.

"Salem's power outstrips that of the four maidens, she's unstoppable"

"Yet you want us to fight her?"

"Sadly, it may be our only option. With the relics she's collected she'll be more powerful than ever"

"What powers will she have gained from the relics?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Creation will grant her the ability to create almost anything she desires at will, Destruction is rather self explanatory, she'll be able to destroy anything and everything she touches, and finally Knowledge will grant her understanding of anything and everything instantly"

"What about choice?"

"Choice will give her dominion over the actions of anyone whenever she desires, she could essentially force a war between two unwilling subjects forced to watch while they commit horrific crimes against humanity itself"

"Sounds familiar" Gaara sighed.

 **"I'm not that bad"**

 _..._

 **"Ok I am that bad but I don't want the world to end!"**

"How's the wound?" Winter asked with concern.

"He didn't get me too bad, we've already dealt with the poison" Gaara explained.

"Don't act like such a tough guy, that shit hurts. I know from experience" Qrow laughed.

"We need a plan on how to find Raven" Ozpin refocused the conversation.

"Personally I just want to never see her again" Qrow groaned.

"Unfortunately we have to, as much as I agree" Yang shook her head.

"Now that I think about it, how is the headmaster doing?" Ruby asked.

"She's awake again and running the school as usual, she extends her apologized for falling for Madara's trick but said she needed to focus on her students" Winter answered.

"Gaara" Kakashi addressed "You said Madara was the one who transported you here correct?"

"That's right"

"Did you see anything about him when he did it? Anything that could give us an edge over him?"

"Nothing, I only noticed his Sharingan when he tried to capture me"

"Did it look like a normal Sharingan or something different?"

"Like Sasuke's but different. Why?" he asked. Naruto and Sakura's heads dropped at the mention of his name "Did I say something wrong?"

"Sasuke left the village some time ago, he sought revenge against Itachi and eventually got it"

"I take it he didn't just come back"

"No, he for some reason decided to turn against the village. Madara told him something about Itachi that we all found hard to believe. Naruto and Sakura want to bring him back to being the person we knew when he was younger"

"I... I understand, I'm sorry that I brought him up"

"Now that we know he's using the Mangekyo Sharingan, we know he only can use it so much before he becomes blind-"

"He seems to have no problem using it religiously" Gaara sighed "I wouldn't count on him just losing his eye sight"

"Damn... I suppose we'll have to come up with something else.

"I already figured out what he was doing, I just don't know how to use it to our advantage"

"Explain"

* * *

Gaara sat on the roof of the building they were staying in while the others slept. Looking down through the glass skylight he watched Ruby sleeping peacefully.

 _She's so beautiful, how'd I get lucky enough to be with her_

 **"You got your ass kicked by a twelve year old"** Shukaku answered with a snicker.

"You know I kinda miss you being quiet all the time, it gives me some semblance of normalcy" he sighed.

 **"I've been quiet because I'm still recovering from having used up so much of my power keeping you alive"**

"I actually did die if you recall"

 **"We wouldn't be having this conversation had I not done what I did for you, some appreciation wouldn't go amiss"**

"You and I both know you kept me alive out of self interest"

 **"so you think, I know the real reason. Not that you'd ever believe me if I told you"**

"Why then?"

 **"I didn't want you to die... happy now?"**

Gaara sat silently, he was right Gaara didn't want to believe it "I don't believe you"

 **"Figures, maybe one day you'll figure out that I haven't stuck around to torture you"**

"Sure seems like it" Gaara was met by silence.

 **"You're the only host I've ever had that I actually want to keep alive, none of the others mattered to me"**

"Then why am I any different?"

 **"How the hell should I know? Maybe you're softness has rubbed off on me"**

"I think you just don't want to see Ruby cry" he joked.

 **"Please, that's ridiculous"**

"Why do you care that I know you kept me alive? If it was just because you wanted me to stick around a little longer you wouldn't have told me at all"

 **"Because I want to teach you how to use my power"**

"I've seen what your power does" he growled at the thought of what happened to Yang.

 **"I'll admit that I made a mistake there, but that's not what I'm talking about. You wouldn't lose control of yourself, I'd just be handing off my chakra in the middle of a fight"**

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine on chakra reserves"

 **"If Salem is as powerful as Ozpin says she is, then you're gonna need every advantage you can get"**

Gaara looked down back at Ruby, he sighed deeply "Show me"

* * *

"I am pleased with your performance, a shame about Tyrian and Hazel but all things eventually come to an end... everything except me at least" Salem laughed looking at the relics on the table in front of her "Cinder?" she asked him.

"She's feeding off the maiden's power as we speak" Madara answered.

"Excellent, all we need now is Raven and the final relic before I can reshape this world to my vision" she grinned.

"And then I shall take my leave of this world and return to my own"

"Indeed, you are free to do as you wish"

"What do you plan to do about Raven?"

"She's predictable, Emerald and Mercury are hunting for her as we speak. Cinder will join them once she is found and take her power for her own. Once that's done all that's left is for you to assist in finding the relic at Beacon"

"Sounds like you've thought of everything... but what about the boy?"

"Gaara, he has become a thorn in my side the longer he remains. You have my permission to end his time here next you meet. Just make sure you don't kill the girl, I want her alive"

"I can handle her, she's easy" he chuckled.

"Bold words, you're men spoke them when they referred to the boy as well... don't make the same mistake as they did" she warned.

"That was delicious" Cinder laughed as she entered the room "The power of three maidens is incomprehensible"

"Savor it, for you're about to feast on the final maiden"

"Raven Branwen"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, hope you all liked it. Sorry I kinda skipped over most of the new characters a lot I just didn't really know what to do with them, so I made them barely in it.**


	14. Hunt For The Maiden

**Hope this chapter isn't too long for you guys! nearly 8,000 words! Longest one yet! Enjoy you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Hunt For The Maiden**

Ruby walked ahead of the group while Ozpin and Gaara talked with Kakashi and Winter in the back. Qrow walked to catch up with her "Something on your mind kiddo? You've got an extra spring in your step, wasn't expecting you to be this excited"

"I'm just happy we know what we're doing, I don't like stumbling around in the dark"

"I suppose that makes sense, are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Gaara?" he asked knowingly.

Ruby blushed "Maybe it does"

"C'mon kiddo, I know you too well"

"He's right, he does" Yang said having sneaked up on her, Ruby jumped in surprise.

"Yang! Where did you come from?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Yang laughed.

"C'mon sis, what's up? You and Gaara have been together for awhile now. Why are you so happy about it today?"

"Because I was always secretly worried about him going back to his world, I wondered if he belonged there and not here. But now I know that's not the case"

"How?" Qrow asked confused.

"Because he has his semblance! No one from their world has a semblance but him, it must mean he belongs here"

"You mean like he was destined to come here?" Yang asked.

"Something like that. I just know that as long as he's around things are going to be ok"

"You really think so?" Weiss asked curiously from behind her.

"Yup, he's strong enough to take down anyone we go up against"

"Even Cinder? She's got the power of three maidens and Salem has three relics powers" Blake pointed out.

"Gaara's was able to take Raven and Cinder at the same time without taking a hit, they were both maidens. Cinder having the power of two more wont change things too much. Besides, he always has us to watch his back" she grinned.

Qrow smirked "And he better remember it"

"Yeah, we aren't going to let anyone stop us, especially not Cinder!" Weiss cheered.

"Or Salem!" Blake added.

"Definitely not that creepy masked dude" Yang agreed.

"See? We've got this" Ruby assured.

"Damn right we do!" Nora yelled jumping onto their backs causing them to fall to the ground. They began laughing as they helped each other up.

"They seem to be excited about something" Oscar chuckled.

"Ruby has a way of inspiring people in even the darkest of times. I know I wouldn't still be fighting if I didn't have her with me"

"I don't think you'd have given up so easily, though she certainly does make it easier to keep going"

"Well she does have some great friends"

"They're your friends too you know"

"I know they are. Nothing is going to stop us from taking down Salem"

* * *

"Have you located Raven yet?" Cinder asked as she approached Emerald and Mercury in the forest.

"We've narrowed it down to somewhere in Vale, she's going right into Grimm territory" Mercury answered.

"Good, we should get there fast. I can find out from the Grimm if they've seen anyone matching her description"

"Or you could allow me to show you the way" came a voice from behind them.

"Aren't you the one who failed to hand Haven over to us?" asked Cinder as she stared at the previous leader of the White Fang.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"What do you get out of it?"

"I want Blake Belladonna and her friends to die"

"That's it? I expected something more... very well then. Take us to Raven and you've got yourself a deal"

"Excellent" he walked away from them, they followed behind at a safe distance not fully trusting him.

"I suppose that will speed up my capture of Gaara and Ms. Rose" Madara said into the seer.

"Indeed, make sure the succeed in taking Raven's powers. I want Cinder's ascension to be complete.

"Understood" Madara began to follow them from a large distance away.

* * *

"So the plan is just to walk to Vale and hope we find Raven between then and now?" Gaara asked.

"That's about it" Qrow answered.

"Usually I like something more concrete" Kakashi agreed.

"That's not a plan!" Naruto complained.

"We don't even know where to begin looking for her, how would we be able to locate her?" Yamato asked.

"Ozpin seems to think she'd head towards Vale, doesn't make sense to me. Why would you hide in a land packed to the brim with Grimm?" Qrow asked.

"It's a good deterrent for those who fear the Grimm, but we know Cinder can control them... the real question is why she would place herself somewhere she could easily be found" Winter pointed out.

"Maybe she's not hiding" Ruby pointed out with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked confused.

"If she wants to be found by someone, what better place to be then right in the middle of their territory"

"Ruby... you're a genius" Gaara laughed "She's somewhere near Beacon"

"Well that makes her easier to find I suppose" Blake pointed out.

"It's getting dark" Weiss pointed out "Should we stop here for the night?"

"It's as good a spot as any" Qrow agreed "Let's set up camp for the night and set off first thing in the morning"

"Who has watch?" Kakashi asked as he assisted setting out the bedrolls.

"Gaara can handle it as always" Qrow answered.

"Really? He always handles watch?" Naruto asked confused, losing his focus on the fire he burned himself much to the amusement of the group.

"Kid never sleeps, he'd rather stand watch than lay on his back all night"

Sakura looked down at her feet "Why can't he sleep?"

"Because of the demon his father put inside him" Yang spat the word demon venomously.

"You'll have to excuse Yang, she thinks of Gaara as her younger brother. She saw the beast up close when Beacon was attacked... that's how she lost her arm" Qrow explained.

"She doesn't blame him for it?" Naruto asked surprised.

"She did at first, we didn't know about it back then. Gaara was hoping it wouldn't ever be a problem but... he lost control that night"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a knowing look "How does he feel about it?" she asked quietly.

"Gaara blames himself for what happened to Yang, I don't know if he'll ever forgive himself for it. At the very least he's gotten over his fear of hurting his friends while fighting. Not all of us would still be here if he froze up back in Haven"

"How do you mean?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Gaara's been training a lot with Yang in recent months greatly increasing his speed and ability in hand to hand combat. He displayed just how much he had learned that night when he simultaneously blocked attacks from four different opponents at opposite ends of the room. He's learned to harden his sand armor to block blades easily, coupled with his semblance he was unstoppable" Qrow explained.

"Is that how he took on two maidens at once?" Kakashi asked curiously, Qrow nodded.

"Gaara didn't even break a sweat against them, it's why I know we're not going to lose against that masked guy and Cinder now that she has the power of three maidens, him and Ruby can handle whatever they get thrown at them"

"Ruby? She didn't seem nearly as strong as Gaara did" Naruto pointed out.

"Not in direct combat she isn't, but she's got something special that no one else has, silver eyes"

"Huh?" Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Those born with silver eyes have a special advantage against the Grimm, it's something we can exploit against Salem. Which is most likely why she originally sent Tyrian after her"

"Special advantage?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see soon enough when we get to Beacon" Qrow answered laying onto his bed roll.

"Lights out people, we don't have long before sunrise" Gaara instructed as he walked through camp. Walking to the edge of camp he sat down entering a deep meditation.

 **"Ready to begin?"** Shukaku asked.

"What do I have to do?"

 **"Essentially you have to beat me in battle"**

"Excuse me?"

 **"I'm not just going to hand over my power, Gaara. You need to earn it, you're lucky I'm telling you this at all"**

"So we're going to fight?"

 **"Yes, all you have to do is unlock the gate separating us and we'll begin. The only thing you need to know is once we begin I will not be offering you any help"**

"How exactly would I beat you? You have a near unlimited amount of chakra"

 **"Salem isn't going to tell you how to defeat her is she? You have to figure it out for yourself. The only thing I will say, is think of our battle as a form of tug of war, just make sure I'm the one falling into the mud and not you"** Shukaku grinned.

"Let's begin then" Gaara opened the sealed cage door. Shukaku slammed it open, throwing him backwards.

 **"Show me what you've got!"**

* * *

"This is it" Adam pointed towards the camp, there were Grimm walking around the camp but not entering.

"How're they keeping the Grimm out?" Mercury asked.

"Positive emotions" Cinder answered grinning "We're going to change that"

"What's the plan?" Emerald asked curiously.

"We walk in the front door. Mercury will take down as many guards as he can before they know what's going on you are going to make them panic thinking the Grimm are attacking. This will cause the Grimm to attack, Adam and I will handle Raven"

"Let's get this done, I want to see Blake suffer"

"You'll have your revenge, just make sure I get my power first"

Mercury charged the front gates, firing rounds around himself into a cyclone he directed them all at the gates shattering them. Entering the gates he quickly dispatched three men as Emerald began her illusion. The Grimm around the camp stopped in their tracks, turning towards the camp they charged toward it.

"And so it begins" Cinder laughed. Adam led her through the camp, the Grimm avoiding them thanks to Cinder.

"You finally show yourself" Raven stepped from her tent "I've been waiting for you"

"I am more powerful than you Branwen, you may as well just surrender your power to me" Cinder suggested with a grin.

"Possessing the power of three maidens doesn't frighten me, Cinder Fall. I can easily defeat you and your friends without a second thought"

"Prove it" Adam unsheathed his blade charging her. Raven blocked the attack with her own blade.

"Is that all? Stop messing around and fight me like a man" she taunted kicking him backwards.

"Hope a woman will suffice" Cinder laughed launching a blast of fire at her, Raven sprouted ice from the ground in front of her, extinguishing the fire. Raven's blade became imbued with lightning coursing through her arm. Cinder created a blade made of glass and fire. Charging each other they clashed blades violently. Adam attacked from behind her, twisting she blocked the blade with her gauntlets and kicked Cinder's knee out from under her. Flipping over a slash aimed for her legs she handsprung away from them.

"Try and provide me with a challenge will you?"

"You disappoint me Cinder" Madara sighed from behind her. Cinder turned abruptly having not detected him "You haven't unleashed your full power yet"

"I can handle this-"

"Prove it then, show us that you haven't become a liability" he gestured to Raven.

Cinder turned toward Raven and grinned maliciously "Guess we're going to be cutting this short"

Holding her hand out fireballs appeared in front of her soaring toward Raven. Forming an ice blade, Raven deflected dozens of them only to find a near infinite supply of fireballs. Scoffing she unleashed a powerful blast of ice extinguishing them. Even still more fireballs came her way. Raven attempted to dodge only to find a wall of flame on either side of her. Turning back to Cinder she was hit by a fireball, the rest of the barrage hit her with incredible force, knocking Raven to the ground. Cinder approached her as she struggled to get up, placing her heel onto Raven's throat she removed the glove hiding her Grimm arm.

"You should've kept running" she laughed as she attached it to her chest draining her of her powers.

"Don't kill her, Cinder. Just absorb her power and leave her for me" Madara ordered.

"Why? What do you want with her?"

"Bait" was his answer.

* * *

Gaara landed some distance away from Shukaku who charged towards him. Gaara used a multitude of handsigns "Massive Sand Tsunami!" he created multiple waves of sand each larger than the other.

 _I seem to have infinite amount of chakra and sand in here, how is that possible?_ he wondered.

 **"Impressive"** Shukaku laughed **"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"** he yelled obliterating the waves of sand.

"Guess I'm going to have to do better than that" Gaara charged forward leaping towards Shukaku's head. Landing atop it he pulled his fist back and with all of his strength bashed his eye knocking his head back slightly. Shukaku's hand came up to his face to knock him off. Smirking, Gaara back flipped off his snout. Shukaku smacked himself in the face knocking himself off balance.

 **"Augh! Not bad brat!"** he yelled picking himself back up.

 _ **Think of our battle as a form of tug of war**_ his words played over and over in his head struggling to figure out what he meant. Shukaku created a massive purple orb above his head holding his mouth open, he launched it at Gaara. Holding his hand out the orb stopped on impact. Gaara slowly absorbed it into his hand, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Tug of war huh?" he chuckled. Holding his hand out towards Shukaku he launched it back towards him. Shukaku attempted to block it only to be knocked onto his back. Gaara rushed forward placing his hands onto his tail his hands passed through it and gripped raw chakra. Smirking he pulled the chakra out of his tail.

 **"Don't think it's going to be that easy!"** Shukaku yelled furiously. Gaara called an enormous amount of sand to form in the sky above them, slamming his hand down the sand came down like missiles slamming Shukaku down into the ground. Backing up, Gaara pulled on the chakra removing more and more as he did, using his sand to latch onto more he pulled as hard as he could. Shukaku stood up through the constant barrage of sand roaring. Both his arms and legs had chakra strings coming into a massive cord being held by Gaara.

"Just wont stay down will you?" Gaara asked. Shukaku grinned menacingly. Suddenly the blue chakra cord became red, it began to envelope Gaara in it.

 **"You've lost, no one can resist the chakra of a tailed beast"** Shukaku taunted. Gaara's face began to be covered by the red chakra, stopping right in the middle. Shukaku's face twisted in confusion. Gaara thought back to him and Ruby back in Haven.

 _"You know we never really talked about us since we got together for the dance at Beacon" Gaara pointed out._

 _"I know, I didn't think there was anything to talk about. We're together, and that's all that matters"_

 _"I agree, but I was wondering what your thoughts on our relationship-" he was interrupted by her lips on his, she pulled back after the brief kiss and smiled sweetly._

 _"I love you, Gaara. That's what I think of our relationship"_

 _Gaara stared in shock at her words, regaining his composure he smiled back "I love you as well"_

Gaara's eyes shot back open with renewed vigor. The red cloak enveloping him receded back into the chakra cord, slowly converting it back from red to blue. Gaara's sand raced forward to Shukaku slamming into his stomach knocking him back with double the force of the previous time.

 **"What? What kind of power is this?!"** Shukaku yelled in shock as his chakra was removed from his body, throwing him backwards he bounced repeatedly as he landed. Gaara absorbed all of his chakra into himself with a smile and a tear forming in his eye.

"Thank you, Ruby" he whispered. Shukaku stood back up from his place on the ground, raising his hands he began to clap slowly.

 **"I'm impressed kid, you actually beat me. Gotta say I didn't think that was gonna happen"**

"What would've happened if I had lost?"

 **I would've taken control of your body again, but I would've returned control back to you. I don't plan on hurting any of your friends again... maybe just the Nine-Tails brat"** he answered honestly. Gaara laughed "Glad I won then"

 **"As am I"**

"What exactly did I gain from this?"

 **"You and I are connected now. I am freely giving you control of my power, just as you have given me control of your body when I wish. I however cannot take control unless you allow me to. When I say control of your body I mean how much chakra you have or how strong your attacks are"**

"You can make my attacks stronger?"

 **"I can indeed, I can make you nearly inexhaustible as well with all the chakra I can give you"**

"I can see how this helps me... how does this help you? Doesn't this mean you're stuck in here?"

 **"You and I are no longer separate from each other, I can experience everything you do instead of just watching. This benefits you as I will feel the emotions you feel making me more amiable to helping your friends"**

"Why would you do this?" he asked confused.

 **"I already told you, I've been watching you since you were born. You interest me, I wish to see where your story ends"**

"That's it?" Shukaku nodded hesitantly.

"Gaara!" Yang called. Opening his eyes he looked back to see the whole camp up in battle position. Following their eyes he saw Madara standing in front of them, racing to their side he uncorked his gourd.

"Easy now, I'm not here to fight" Madara warned his hands up in surrender "I'm here to tell you where Raven Branwen is located"

"Why would you help us?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I never said I was helping you. I simply offered her location to you"

"Where then?" Qrow asked impatient.

"I'm holding her at Beacon academy, if you want her you're going to have to go there"

"What have you done to her?" Yang asked her eyes turning red.

"I assure you I have done nothing to her... you may wish to hurry before that changes" he finished vanishing.

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"We need to get there before he does anything to her" Weiss agreed.

"We can't just go rushing in blind" Ruby pointed out "Why don't we ask Glynda? She should still be out fighting the Grimm, right?"

"If she's still alive" Gaara answered nodding.

"I believe that's the best course of action" Ozpin agreed.

"When do I get to smash that mask from his annoying face!?" Nora asked energetically.

"Hopefully soon" Sun agreed.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time here" Blake suggested as the sun began to rise above the trees.

"Pack up, camp" Winter ordered as she got to work.

* * *

"Glynda!" called Qrow as they approached the cabin she was standing in front of.

"Qrow? What're you doing here?" she asked confused as she observed the group.

"We have a problem and need your help" he answered ignoring her questioning gaze.

"I know we have a problem, the Grimm in Vale just stopped attacking suddenly and retreated to Beacon"

"They're expecting us then" Gaara sighed.

"It's pretty obvious that Madara is hoping to catch us off guard with sheer numbers" Kakashi pointed out.

"Mind me asking who you are?" Glynda asked looking between Kakashi and his team.

"We'll handle introductions inside, is Dad here?" Yang asked.

"Yes, him and Oobleck are discussing why the Grimm would retreat so suddenly. Though I suppose you already have our answer for us" she answered shaking her head, opening the door she led them inside "Tai, we have visitors" she called.

"Not really a good time" he called back irritably.

"Make time" Qrow ordered. Tai turned around abruptly.

"Qrow? What're you doing here aren't you supposed to be with-" he stopped short at the sight of the group before him "Ruby?" he asked.

"Hi Dad" she waved nervously "I'm sorry about how I left, I just couldn't sit around-" Tai embraced her with a big smile on his face.

"My little girl just couldn't resist being a hero could she"

"She did a pretty good job of it" Ozpin noted as he approached.

Tai stared at the child with confusion until he looked at the cane he held, he sighed deeply "Took your time didn't you Oz?" Glynda and Oobleck's eyes shot open.

"I apologize, but we had some pressing matters to attend to"

"Such as?" Glynda asked.

"We're going to be here awhile" Gaara groaned as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"Let's talk in the kitchen" Ozpin offered walking over to the table. Tai sat down next to Oobleck with Glynda across from him and Qrow leaning against the doorway.

"What's going on? The Grimm just suddenly moved to Beacon" Tai asked.

"We'll get to that" Qrow answered "Did you send Gaara after us before?"

"No, I just knew I couldn't stop him from finding Ruby-"

"Good, he saved our hides out there. Without him, some of us might not be here right now, myself included"

"I'm glad I let him go after you then"

"Back to business" Ozpin grabbed their attention "Salem has three of the relics and maidens" The group sat in silent shock.

"How did this happen?" Oobleck asked.

"We went to Haven to secure the relic, we succeeded in securing both the relic in Haven and Atlas only to have them torn from us in Vacuo. Madara, the masked man who brought Gaara here... he stole the relics from us. He was able to control the Summer maiden into unlocking the vault for him and used her to capture Crystal, whom we had with us" he explained.

"You came here to secure the final relic then?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, we came here looking for Raven as she is the Spring maiden-"

"She's what? When did that happen?" Tai asked shocked.

"I was surprised to hear of it myself" Qrow admitted "We found out in Haven when she attempted to steal the relic"

"Why would she do that?"

"She planned on using it to keep herself safe from Salem's forces. Yang was able to convince her otherwise"

Tai smiled "That's my girl"

"Honestly it wasn't something we ended up having to worry about anyway, Gaara was able to take both Raven and Cinder at once" Qrow laughed.

"Incredible, to be able to handle the strength of two maidens at the same time. Simply incredible" Oobleck mused.

"I knew he was powerful but I didn't think he was that powerful" Tai admitted.

"Gaara did have an advantage in that fight" Ozpin admitted.

"What kind of advantage?" Glynda asked curiously.

"The semblance kind" Qrow answered.

"Semblance? You mean he- I thought he couldn't have a semblance"

"Neither did we. It came as much as a surprise to us as it did to our enemies"

"What is his semblance?" Tai asked still shaking off his shock.

"Gaara's able to redirect attacks" Qrow answered simply.

"How so?"

"He's able to absorb the energy behind an attack through one hand and unleash it back at the user from his other hand. It doesn't seem to matter what kind of attacks they are either, he was able to absorb electricity directly through contact with Hazel whom embedded dust crystals into his arms. He was able to fire gunshots back at Mercury after blocking them, though it wasn't actually bullets so much as the dust they had inside them"

"Indeed, he was even able to redirect the maidens powers back at them" Ozpin added.

"What are we planning to do about the Grimm? Do you know why they moved back to the school?" Glynda asked.

"Madara captured Raven and brought her there, he's using her as bait to draw us in. I imagine Cinder directed the Grimm back to Beacon to thwart any attempts at a rescue" Ozpin explained.

"How're we supposed to get in there then?" Tai sighed shaking his head.

"I do have a plan for that" Winter offered from behind Qrow, moving out of her way Qrow awaited her explanation.

"What kind of plan?" Ozpin asked.

"If we provide a distraction for the Grimm then we can sneak the rest of us inside to get Raven and hopefully the relic" she answered.

"Who would be going inside?"

"I think Gaara and Qrow should be capable of leading the other students inside and getting Raven out, the rest of us will be outside keeping the Grimm off them until they're done"

"How would we get the relic?" Ozpin asked.

"If you tell him how to reach it he can use Cinder to open it like he did with Raven back in Haven and secure the relic for us"

"That is if it's still there" Ozpin sighed "I don't have a better plan... when should we start?" Winter smirked.

* * *

"We're really gonna do this?" Jaune asked as Gaara guided them towards the school on his sand.

"Yup" Ruby answered popping the p.

"How do we know this is going to work?" Ren asked.

"We don't" Weiss answered sighing "We're just going to have to give it our best shot"

"Yeah! Team RNJR and RWBY can take anything they throw at us!" Nora cheered.

"We aren't going to sneak in very easily with you making so much noise" Qrow groaned.

"Sorry" she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I doubt they're leaving their defenses to the Grimm alone" Gaara offered as they hovered close to the school building to remain hidden.

"Probably gonna have some of Cinder's goons inside" Ruby agreed removing Crescent Rose from her back.

"Bring em' on" Yang punched her fists together excitedly.

"Don't go off half cocked, we wouldn't want anyone to lose another limb" Weiss warned.

"I feel attacked" Yang joked.

"You are the only one here with a mech arm" Sun pointed out.

"She was joking" Blake laughed.

"We're doomed" Qrow sighed.

"Ren's got us covered" Ruby assured.

"I'm not used to hiding so many people at once" he admitted. A small army of Naruto clones charged the Grimm with the teachers and his team following from behind.

"That's the signal, let's get a move on!" Ruby cheered enthusiastically. Gaara brought them through the window into the school, they all jumped off the sand and gracefully landed in the amphitheater.

"Looks like he was right" Mercury's voice echoed from the stage "You really did stumble right in the front door" he shook his head.

"Looks like he was expecting us" Qrow sighed. Mercury fired his boots at them, Nora blocked the bullets with her hammer.

"You're all talk, Merc!" she shouted confidently. Mercury glared at her growling.

"Says the one who never shuts up Valkyrie" he shot back.

"Can you take him?" Ruby asked. Nora scoffed.

"In my sleep, with my hands tied behind my back"

"That doesn't seem like an effective way to fight" Ren pointed out.

"We have to get a move on" Qrow ordered leading them towards the door.

"I don't think so!" Mercury ran towards them, Nora fired her grenade launcher at him forcing him to flip over it.

"Running away from little old me?" she asked innocently "I don't like being ignored!"

"Fine, Emerald can handle your friends on her own" he cracked his neck preparing for battle.

"We'll see" Nora fired again as Mercury fired his boots, the rounds collided making an explosion of pink envelope the room. Nora swung her hammer in a circle clearing the smoke. Mercury kicked for her face as he emerged from the smoke only to meet the side of her hammer. Firing his boot he pushed himself off flipping, kicking for her legs she leaped forward, brining her hammer down on him. Falling onto his back he blocked the strike with his legs, Nora fired the hammer placing more force onto his legs.

Pushing her hammer to the side he narrowly avoided being crushed, pushing himself up with his hands he kicked her in the chest stumbling her back a few steps. Following with another kick to her knee she fell onto her face "I was expecting more from someone who talks so big, clearly your just that. All talk" he taunted slamming his boot onto her hand. Nora used the opportunity to jam a rock into his leg causing his leg to spark and electricity to erupt from it. Mercury jumped back in pain.

"What the hell?! You just sealed your-" he began only to see Nora holding a stone pillar in her arms.

"Who's all talk now punk!?" she yelled smacking him with it, throwing him onto his back. Leaping toward him with the pillar she smashed it onto his legs breaking his prosthetics.

"You bitch!" he screamed in rage and pain.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked smacking his face with the back of her hand "Time for spankings!" she yelled lifting her hammer over her head.

"Wait please-" he tried to beg.

"Too late!" she slammed her hammer down onto his chest firing it as she pushed him further into the ground. Lifting her hammer over her shoulder she looked down at him to see his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

"Oh no, I broke him" she joked to herself.

* * *

"You think Nora will be ok?" Blake asked.

"Don't underestimate Nora, she's got this" Ren assured as they made their way to the elevator.

"I think you're actually underestimating Mercury" Emerald called from in front of the empty elevator shaft.

The group slid to a stop "Emerald" Yang hissed.

"Are you still sore about the arm? Just let it go already, oh wait I think that wasn't really your decision was it?" she taunted. Yang growled "Let me take her"

"Allow me" Ren offered stepping forward.

"Ren?" Jaune asked unsure.

"I can handle this, they're going to need you in there if you run into Cinder or Madara" he pointed out to Yang.

"None of you are going anywhere" Emerald laughed "I'm not like Mercury, I have a much wider range of attack" she grinned.

"Then I suppose you can block this" Qrow charged forward, leaping over her at the last second she turned and fired her weapons at his back. Ruby spun Crescent Rose in front of him blocking the bullets. Ren fired at Emerald forcing her to jump back to avoid the attack. Gaara jumped down the shaft after Qrow and Ruby being followed closely by Yang, Blake, Sun and Weiss.

"Be careful" Jaune warned.

"You too" Jaune jumped down the shaft using his blade to slow his descent "Guess you were more like Mercury than you thought" Ren taunted.

"Don't think that just because they got past me means you're going to be able to handle me" Emerald hissed firing her weapons at him, Ren rolled to the right, firing his weapons as he ran around towards her. Emerald stopped firing and grabbed his legs with her chain, swinging him around. Ren embedded his blades into the wall and kicked the chain off his legs. Twirling himself around his weapons he hid them in his sleeves and dropped down the side of the wall.

Emerald swung her chain around again grabbing him by the arm, Ren grabbed the chain with his free arm and pulled dragging her towards him. Jumping up he kicked her across the face knocking her onto the floor. Emerald aimed her second weapon at him firing for his face. Ren bent back dodging, using his right leg he kicked it from her hands while pulling on the chain around his arm wresting it from her grasp, his weapons emerged from his sleeves as he spun aiming them at her face.

"Checkmate" Ren fired into her chest. Lowering his weapons he turned abruptly stabbing his blades into Emerald's chest as she attacked from behind him.

"How did you know?" she choked out struggling to reach for his throat.

"I don't have the arm strength to pull you towards me the way I did" he explained.

"You're kidding me... some punk kid bested me?" she asked coughing between her words.

"You were over confident, one must be aware of ones own limitations. That was the difference between your victory and mine" he explained pulling his blades from her.

"Cinder... I'm sorry" she gasped out as he eyes glassed over.

* * *

Arriving at the bottom floor the group looked around watching for a trap. Qrow stepped forward slowly scanning his eyes around the room.

"This is where Ozpin tried to turn Pyrrha into a maiden" Jaune sighed morosely.

"Must be hard coming back here then" Sun pointed out stroking his chin thoughtfully. The rest of the group glared at him "Uh... what I meant to say was-" he was interrupted when he saw a figure behind them. A gunshot rang out as a thin red blade shot toward the group. Sun used his nunchucks to block the blade, it flipped in front of him afterwards. Adam grabbed the blade from the air and swung for Blake, his blade was stopped by Jaune's. Sun hit him in the gut with his nunchucks firing them as he did, knocking Adam backwards.

"Blake!" he screamed angrily as he charged again. Jaune blocked his attack with his shield pushing him back.

"Adam" Blake whispered out.

"Tell your friends to leave this is our battle" he instructed.

"She doesn't take orders from you anymore, try and keep up" Sun taunted.

"Sun... You don't have to fight him alone"

"He won't be, I'm here after all" Jaune offered with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Yeah, we can take him. You moved on from this guy already, it's time for him to catch up or go down" Sun explained.

"Blake could never move on from me, especially not with a punk like you" Adam insisted.

"He's right Adam, I have moved on. You should try it sometime" she suggested.

"Here it is!" Qrow called back as he reached behind the pod where Amber's body laid. Flipping a small switch the floor behind him opened up revealing a lower level beneath them.

"Stop!" Adam yelled charging once more. Sun created copies of himself that grabbed him as he attempted to pass them, Jaune bashed him with his shield, knocking him over the edge. Stabbing his blade into the floor he swung around kicking Jaune's shield as he blocked his attack. Pushing off he landed behind them, Sun fired his nunchucks at Adam as Jaune circled around to keep him from getting away from them.

"Let's go!" Qrow yelled motioning for the rest to follow him down the hole "They can handle this, we need to move"

"I'm warning you to get out of my way" Adam growled.

"We're not going anywhere" Sun answered. Jaune charged forward he slashed for his head being blocked by his own blade. Ducking under his strike, Jaune swung his blade up, Adam blocked it yet again. Twisting his blade, Adam struck for his chest only to meet his shield. Pushing him with his shield, Adam spun around to block a strike from his blade. Jaune slid behind him with a swing of his sword and back to his original position with another. Ducking, Adam swung for his legs, Jaune stepped onto his shoulder and flipped backwards striking again as he landed, Adam blocked his strike and punched his face stumbling him back several feet.

Slashing his blade towards him, Jaune blocked with the side of his blade. Striking for Adam's head, his blade was blocked and slid around the opposite end of his head, Adam used his sword hilt to hit Jaune in the chest then the face. Spinning around with a chuckle he kicked him backwards, Sun jumped over Jaune as he fell and kicked Adam's shoulder. Swinging his nunchucks he blocked his sword strike then fired it at his chest, ducking to the right Adam dodged the bullet. Flipping them up he blocked another slash firing from his opposite hand. Adam and Sun clashed this way for several seconds firing a flurry of bullets as he blocked each one perfectly.

"That all you got-" he began as Jaune interrupted him by knocking him onto his back with his shield. Adam's blade soared over the edge leaving him defenseless. Sun placed his foot onto his chest.

"You give Faunus everywhere a bad name"

"What're you gonna do about it? Kill me?" he asked unafraid.

"Well..." Sun looked to Jaune who shrugged "Yes" Sun fired his nunchucks into his face "Nice work, man. Didn't know you had that in you" Sun complimented Jaune with a thumbs up.

"Couldn't have done it without you"

"Well duh, I am pretty awesome" Jaune laughed along with Sun.

* * *

"Sounds like Jaune and Sun have finished up with Adam" Gaara pointed out.

"Let's just hope it was in their favor" Ruby sighed worriedly. Qrow led the group to the door with a large tree with brown leaves scattered around the base stood.

"I'll be honest... I was hoping Cinder would be here so we could grab the relic" he sighed. Raven was hanging above the door by a wire string from one of the tree branches. Qrow unsheathed his blade "Looks like I might get my wish"

"I'd say you do" Madara laughed from behind him. The group turned to see him standing the with a remote in his hand. Pressing the button some orange data clusters appeared out of the ground trapping them in place raising them slightly into the air and forcing their hands down in front of them like handcuffs.

"What is this stuff?" Yang asked confused.

"A failsafe Ozpin placed into the vault to stop anyone he didn't want in here from getting the relic.

"How come you didn't get caught in it?" Blake asked.

"Sharingan" Gaara answered shaking his head. Jaune, Sun, Ren and Nora all entered the room behind him.

"Correct" he pressed the button again trapping them inside it as well "None of you can break out of this" he chuckled.

"Why have us come all this way just to trap us into this?" Weiss asked.

"I just wanted to keep you all somewhere easily accessible for me while I take care of your friends above ground. I also wanted to show you all something" he answered. Madara approached the door to the relic.

"What exactly do you plan on showing us?" Ruby asked curiously as they were turned around to face the door. Madara placed his hand onto the door only for his hand to catch on fire, pulling the door off with tremendous strength he tossed the door over the edge.

"I wished to show you that we already won" he laughed showing them an empty vault. Madara grabbed his arm that had lit aflame and tore it off like it was nothing "Now that you have all seen that we've won you know that there's no reason for you to continue fighting, Cinder has already delivered the relic to Salem. She'll be preparing to use them all very soon, which means you and me" he pointed to Gaara "Will be leaving to go back home very shortly. But first I plan on killing all of your friends upstairs and forcing you to watch as I kill everyone you care about. Only then will we leave"

"Why do you hate him so much? What did Gaara ever do to you!?" Ruby yelled angrily.

"Wasted my time... I don't appreciate having my time wasted. I'm going to make you suffer before killing you. Unfortunately I promised Salem to leave you alive" he looked at Ruby "But he'll know you'll be suffering by her hands when I bring you to her. I may even allow him to watch" he laughed darkly.

"I'm going to tear your head off!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red "You're not going to touch my sister!"

"Is she dead?" Qrow asked morosely looking up at Raven hanging from the tree.

"Cinder already took her power, so yes" Madara answered looking up at her "Watch the house while I'm gone will you?" he asked as his eye generated a vortex he began to disappear into leaving the remote on the rock next to the doorway.

"We have to get out of this!" Weiss yelled struggling to move.

"We can't get out of this, there's nothing we can do" Blake sighed in a defeated tone.

Gaara looked around at each one of them trapped in the energy field, inspecting them all closely he noticed it was only holding them by their hands, the rest was just hovering over their clothes. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at his own trap thoughtfully. Shifting his shoulder the energy shifted away from his shirt and remained still over his skin. Qrow watched him silently.

"Whatcha thinking kid?" the group grew silent as Gaara began moving different parts of him slowly, watching as his leg shifted, then his arm.

 **"You're onto something aren't you?"** Shukaku asked.

"Gaara? What'd you find?" Ruby asked.

"The energy field holding us is avoiding our clothes" he answered. The group looked around at themselves confused.

"He's right, it's completely ignoring my arm too" Yang pointed out.

"Can you break out?" Blake asked.

"No, the only thing I could think off his firing a round into the energy, but there isn't any guarantee it will work. I might just shoot my other arm off" she sighed.

 _Shukaku, you can alter my body correct?_

 **"Yes, what're you thinking?"**

 _Slow my heartbeat as much as you can, I wish to test something_

Gaara watched as the energy around him began to recede then replaced itself when his heart beat again, watching for a few more minutes he laughed "It's that simple" he whispered to himself.

"Kid?" Qrow asked.

"Earth to Gaara!" Nora yelled.

"The energy tracks your heartbeat that's why its ignoring her arm and our clothes. There's no heartbeat"

"How does that help us? We can't get out of this unless we're dead" Jaune groaned.

"That remote right there is what controls this trap, if someone could get out of the trap we could get free" Gaara explained.

"And how're we going to do that?" Sun asked.

"I have an idea but it's risky"

 **"Hell no. I know what you're thinking, there's no way to know it'll work"**

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to die" Gaara answered.

"Excuse me?" she asked as the rest of the group stared at him like he was crazy.

"Shukaku can slow down my heartrate if I ask him to, he can stop my heart too. It's how he brought me back before after I died"

"So he can just kill you and bring you back then? How do you know you can trust it? It did take my arm you know" Yang explained.

"If I die, so does he. Shukaku wont kill me unless he has a chance of escaping. He doesn't in this situation, but he also doesn't know if it'll work"

"So you're saying it's entirely possible for you to just drop dead and not get back up?" Weiss asked for confirmation. Gaara nodded his head.

"I'm not going to let you do that, there has to be another way" Ruby said.

 **"I'm not killing you again, there's-"**

"There isn't another way, not this time"

"What happens if you don't come back?" Qrow asked "We're just going to be stuck here at Madara's mercy"

"We'll be in the same situation if we do nothing, besides... if I die he'll be really upset" he chuckled.

"How can you just joke about dying like that! There has to be another way-"

"Ruby-"

"I cant let you die! I can't lose another friend! Not you too"

"I have to"

 **"Are you ready?"** Shukaku asked apprehensively.

"I love you, Ruby"

 _Do it_

Gaara suddenly dropped onto the floor, he lay motionless as everyone waited with bated breath "Gaara?" Ruby asked tears forming in her eyes. Ruby's eyes filled with white light, she screamed enveloping everyone in a white light. As vision returned to the group they could hear her sobbing.

"I'm sorry kid" Qrow sighed.

Gaara's eyes shot open as he sucked in air choking on it at first, he picked himself off the ground.

"Gaara?" Ruby asked watching him stand back up.

"That's the second time I've died this year, I can't say the experience is improving" he sighed turning to the group around him.

Qrow glared at him "Down. Now" Gaara walked over to the remote pressing a blue button on it, everyone fell onto their knees after being released.

"I'm gonna kick his ass" Yang laughed. Ruby slammed into his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't ever do that to me again"

Gaara smiled as he returned the hug "I promise that's the last time"

"Hell yeah! Time to kick some pumpkin ass!" Nora yelled enthusiastically.

"Pumpkin?" Ren asked confused.

"His mask looks like a pumpkin" she explained.

"Pumpkin ass!" Weiss shouted in agreement.

"I think we're all on the same page" Qrow agreed helping Blake up.

"Let's do it!" Ruby agreed opening Crescent Rose. Yang looked sorrowfully up at Raven, her eyes turned red, and her hair began to shimmer gold.

"I'm going to kill Cinder"

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	15. The Man Behind The Mask

**I think all of you can guess what this chapter is about, if not... well... you may wish to get your head examined. Anyway I hope you like it, yada, yada, yada, you've heard it all before**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Man Behind The Mask**

Qrow led the group outside to find all the Grimm frozen in place "Was that me?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Looks like it, kiddo" Qrow answered.

Madara was currently fighting with Kakashi and Ozpin while Naruto moved around the back of him, the others in the group appeared to be exhausted. Madara caught a punch from Naruto and jumped over a swing from Ozpin's cane.

"We should help them" Ruby suggested.

"We shouldn't just go in there blind, if we attack before we have an opening we could lose our advantage" Weiss pointed out stopping her.

"Alright then" Ruby stopped with a thoughtful look on her face "Gaara, what do we know?"

"He somehow allows parts of his body to exist somewhere else while others remain. I still don't know where, perhaps wherever the vortex from his eye goes but there is no way to know for sure. Beyond that he is stronger than Yang when it comes to physical strength and can predict our attacks before we even plan them"

"Then how do we hit him?" Weiss asked.

"The only thing I can come up with is brute force, if we keep coming at him enough we might get lucky and hit him. Not really my best plan but-"

"I can get behind it!" Nora screamed charging with her hammer, Madara stopped and looked in their direction.

"Why can't you ever just accept that you've lost already!" he yelled rushing to meet her.

"Try and take advantage of his missing arm, he's got one less arm to defend with" Ruby called as they all began rushing toward him.

Nora's hammer slammed down through Madara, grabbing her by the head he pivoted himself above her to avoid Weiss launching herself with glyphs at him. Holding Nora by the hair he slammed her into Sun as he leaped at him from behind with his nunchucks together like a staff. Turning he ducked under Yang's arm, gripping her gauntlet he kicked Blake in the chest as she appeared behind him, Blake's shadow vanished, the real one appearing above him. Pulling on Yang's arm he passed through Blake's blade while punching Blake with Yang's fist. Twisting he jumped onto Ren's shoulder pushing him into the floor, Jaune swung his blade wildly at him. Madara easily avoided each swing, kicking his shield he pushed off towards where Weiss had slid to a stop. Grabbing her sword as she swung he pulled her to him, releasing his hold on her blade he grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the ground.

Qrow swung his blade at Madara as he released Weiss, using his arm be blocked the blade. Qrow was shocked, his blade transformed into a scythe slicing Madara's shoulder as it changed. Jumping back he barely dodged Ruby's scythe by ducking his head backwards. Grabbing her cloak he violently tossed her to the ground, Gaara took her place jumping over her as she rolled. Moving his head slightly to the left, Madara dodge a kunai imbued with lightning.

"Ignore it!" Kakashi yelled his Sharingan shifting it's appearance, the kunai vanished as Gaara's sand passed through Madara's face. Stepping out of the sand he punched Gaara in the chest throwing him backwards, Ruby caught him, rolling as she did. Madara stared at them his visible eye narrowing to look at the corner of his mask.

"What did you just do?" Ruby asked Kakashi.

"I used Kamui to transport the kunai to another dimension"

"That mark is right where Gaara's sand was passing through when you did that" Ruby noted.

"You're eyes are connected" Gaara pointed out looking at his eye "Isn't that ironic"

"Where did you get that eye?" Kakashi asked.

"Finally figured it out did you?" Madara asked.

"It can't be... You're-"

"It doesn't matter who this guy is or where he got the eye right now, we need to use this to our advantage" Ruby broke him from his trance.

"Yeah... sorry, I'm ready"

"What's the play, Ruby?" Yang asked approaching.

"Freezerburn!" she yelled. Weiss turned the floor to ice and Yang smashed the ground with her gauntlet firing as she did causing a thick mist to appear around them.

"I'm impressed, you've created a mist even I cannot see through"

"Checkmate!" Ruby yelled charging him. Madara handsprung backwards to avoid her strike.

"Checkmate? Are you underestimating me-" Weiss and Blake charged out from the mist while Ruby escaped back into it. Placing her palm onto Blake's back, Weiss spun upside-down kicking for his face. Ducking he was met by Blake's blades, Weiss used her glyphs to launch her backwards away from him while Blake attacked, sliding backwards Madara's eye unleashed a giant shuriken from his pocket dimension. Weiss used a glyph to pull Blake toward her as it struck the ground.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Madara spat out two massive fireballs. Weiss and Blake with the assistance of her glyphs handsprung backwards multiple times passing Gaara, raising his hand he redirected the fireball into the second causing an explosion that threw Weiss through the air. Madara launched several more large shuriken from his pocket dimension. Weiss created a black glyph on the ground increasing Blake's speed, using this boost she sliced though the shuriken with ease.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled slicing through Madara, Blake and her sliced through him multiple times as he just stood still allowing them to tire. Leaping out from the mist he slammed his hands down.

"Summoning: Gedo Statue!"

A giant statue appeared behind him. Yang launched herself onto its head and began punching it furiously. The statue jumped forward through two pillars slamming her against the school building. As Yang fell the statue punched her through the building.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled with slight concern.

"You should've given up a long time ago" Madara shook his head. Yang stepped out from the building her hair blazing gold, and her eyes red. The statue pulled it's fist back and punched her with all it's strength. Yang's fist stopped it right in it's tracks, using her prosthetic arm she slammed her fist into it's own obliterating it. The statue kicked her backwards towards them.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled. Blake threw Gambol Shroud towards her, Yang caught it and began swinging around toward the statue, stepping backwards it avoided her attack.

"We have to slow it down"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Weiss asked.

Gaara formed a massive sand wall behind the statue.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby answered. Weiss created three glyphs each smaller than the next in front of Crescent Rose. Firing it the bullets turned into ice upon impact with the statue. Using his sand, Gaara pushed the statue forward. Yang propelled herself forward by firing her gauntlet and punched the statue in the face knocking it through his wall of sand. The statue disappeared after it bounced to a stop.

Madara sighed "These damned kids. Just how much longer do you think you can resist?" he asked.

"Depends, how long do you think you can stand against us?" Gaara smirked "I told you already, we're stronger together than you'll ever be"

"You certainly keep surprising me with your strength and ingenuity. Your team's ability to adapt to almost any situation is impressive, but not enough-" Qrow appeared before him slashing for his chest, Madara phased through his blade, as Qrow disappeared. Madara's eye narrowed, twisting around he caught Ozpin's cane as he attacked.

"You really thought a cheap Genjutsu like that would've fooled me?" he asked looking to Gaara.

"You never know" he shrugged.

Ruby charged him from the side. Using Ozpin's cane he blocked Crescent Rose effortlessly "Didn't Gaara tell you about my Sharingan? You can't sneak up behind me" he chuckled. Suddenly he felt pain in his arm, moving away quickly he stared at his bleeding arm confused.

"How did you hit me?"

"I already had you caught in my "Cheap Genjutsu" when you blocked Ozpin's attack" Gaara explained his hand raised in the air.

"You had me see Ruby attack me after she actually did then" he sighed in realization "You won't catch me with a trick like that again"

"You sure about that?" Gaara asked dropping his hand dramatically, a giant orb of sand descended towards him from the sky. Looking up he smirked "Fool" Ruby grabbed Ozpin using her semblance she outran the sphere dropping towards him. Gaara stopped the sphere just above the ground as Madara jumped through it.

Madara stood in his pocket dimension shaking his head "He couldn't have really thought he was going to hit me with that" A familiar chirping came from behind him, turning abruptly he met Kakashi behind him.

"Lightning Blade!"

"No!"

Madara exited the sphere just as Kakashi was about to strike him, Yang was launched next to him by Weiss's glyphs "Take that mask off!" she yelled smashing his mask with a single punch. Kakashi reappeared beside Naruto, as Madara slammed into the ground with tremendous force, shaking the ground around him. The group awaited his recovery slowly, Madara's figure stood back up visible through the dust cloud. Holding his hand in front of his face he groaned in pain.

"I'll admit I didn't think you had it in you to actually damage me"

"You already did half the work for us, you're "disarmed" Nora joked laughing hysterically. Yang removed her prosthetic arm and slapped her across the face.

"Don't ever speak again" she laughed out.

"Yes ma'am!" Nora saluted.

"Do you take anything seriously? How can you all joke around at a time like this?" he asked baffled as he removed his hand.

"You... you're really him..."

"Yes, Kakashi. I'm really your old teammate" he glowered at him.

"This is your teammate?" Naruto asked confused.

"He's the one who gave me my Sharingan" he answered.

"A decision I regret making currently" he sighed "I'm just going to have to take that back"

"You're really disappointing me, Obito" Cinder addressed floating above him as if she were sitting on the air itself with her leg crossed over the other.

"How do you know my name?" he asked curiously.

"Zetsu was very forthcoming to Salem, she in turn notified me about the truth of your identity"

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm just here to express Salem's disappointment in you. I would've thought you'd have caught them by now and killed off the rest of this garbage"

"They're stronger than they look"

"I doubt that, the only one here I would worry about is that redheaded boy"

"Are you here to help or just lecture me?"

"Neither, I'm here to tell you that Salem doesn't want to see you again. Now that she has the relics and I have the power of four maidens you are no longer useful"

"You mean to tell me that Salem is abandoning me? You think I'm not going to be able handle this on my own?"

"I think we both know the answer to that" she answered lowering herself to the ground.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised" he sighed.

"There, there, my dear. You wont have to fight them anymore"

"What do you mean?" he asked as her fingers trailed his face.

"Because I'm killing you" she answered as he lit aflame. Obito screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, the screaming stopped as his body hit the ground.

"Obito!" Kakashi called out in shock.

"I have one warning for you of the Leaf Village. Leave now, or Salem shall invade your world after she is done conquering this one"

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted back "We're not leaving until you and your master get your asses handed to you!"

"That's a shame... I was really hoping not to have to demolish your village and kill your friends. Guess I'll just have to tough it out" she grinned.

"Naruto, this isn't your fight" Gaara said placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"But-"

"Your world shouldn't suffer for our failures" he smiled with a wink "Besides, if we fail to bring Salem down then you're world is going to need to be prepared to stop her"

"I promise on behalf of my master, if you leave our world she'll allow yours to continue to exist" Cinder bowed to them "Think about that when you decide to come for us or not" she grinned before jumping off the edge of the cliff. Ruby rushed to the edge to find she had vanished.

"We did it?" Glynda asked unsure "Did we really just save the school?"

"Salem has the relic" Qrow answered "We're not saving anything anymore" he sighed chugging his flask.

"Can I assume that dragon Grimm stuck to the tower is what you were talking about, Qrow?" he nodded in response.

"Kakashi, you need to go back to your world" Gaara instructed.

"We're not abandoning you guys-"

"I'm not asking you to, but Ruby and I have an idea that just might work"

"I'm listening"

* * *

 **"You got lucky back there, I'm not sure we could've taken Obito"**

 _I know, I'm just worried that it won't matter in the long run_

 **"I know things might seem bleak, but we can't just give up now"**

 _I don't plan on it_

"How're the repairs coming?" Gaara asked Ozpin as they watched Glynda repairing the school, as Qrow and Oobleck cleared the courtyard of the remaining frozen Grimm.

"They're coming along well, I'm concerned about Salem having possession of the relics and Cinder's current power. We can't stand against the power of four maidens, let alone the four relics"

"Have you contacted Ironwood?" Ozpin nodded.

"He's promised to get us all of the huntsman and combat drones he can supply, Guerlain has promised all the huntsman she has under her command and all the volunteers she can gather. Mr. Belladonna has offered the support of the new organization replacing the White Fang after Mr. Taurus's death"

"We sent Kakashi back to the Elemental Nations to make his case to the other nations about our predicament"

"You think he'll come through?"

"I doubt anyone but the Leaf Village will pledge their support, the other nations have old grudges they won't put aside so easily"

"Some support is better than no support"

"I agree, but it may not be enough"

"We're not going to have another shot at this, one shot. That's all Salem will give us"

"Do we even know where she is?"

Ozpin pulled out a map and set it down on what was left of his desk "Right here" he pointed to the dragon shaped continent.

"I suppose that makes sense, no one has settled there for years after all of their attempts were overrun by powerful Grimm"

"This is where Salem resides, the center of the continent is where she spends most of her time"

"What exactly is Salem? I know she commands the Grimm, but that doesn't really explain what she is"

"I'm honestly not sure myself, I have many theories but none that I can prove"

"Such as?"

"It's possible she was the first Grimm to ever exist, being as old as she is she could have gained true sentience. It's also possible that she is just some amalgamation of all the darkness in the world when humanity was created, she could've been the result of the first negative emotion. She could even be a creation of the younger brother of the two god brothers who created humanity and the relics"

"I don't really think that story has all the facts, if they created humans to be perfect then how come we're so flawed? Why do Faunus exist?"

"Salem may be the reason for our imperfection as for the Faunus, they were present her before I was"

"Hmm... You said once that Salem was invincible. What did you mean?"

"Salem... isn't just something you can kill with conventional means, I faced her in combat once when I was still at my full power. Nothing I did would end her, she just kept standing back up"

"Did you ever use the relics against her?"

"No, I swore I wouldn't use the relics"

"To who?"

"The same gods that cursed me"

Gaara's eyes widened "You mean the brothers?"

"Indeed. They're real, they abandoned Remnant long ago"

"Ignoring that, do you think the relic of destruction could kill her?"

"No matter the damage done to her, she'll just come back. Though I suppose if one could change the world with the relics, it's entirely possibly she could be ended with them as well"

"She has the relics though, she could easily destroy humanity without a second thought"

"It will take her some time before she can use the relics, she must first fuse them to her being"

"How do you mean?"

"Salem must attune herself to the relics before she is able to use them. Once she possesses their power she will be unstoppable"

"Can the relics be destroyed?"

"Doing that may destroy all existence as we know it"

"But can it be done?" Ozpin sighed.

"I suppose if you used the power of the relics they could be destroyed, but as I said it could kill us all if we did"

"Then we better hope we find her before that happens"

* * *

"Ruby, I want you to try again" Gaara instructed in the courtyard of the school.

"I already told you I can't. The only times I've been able to use it is when someone I care about died"

"Focus on that feeling, embrace it and try again"

Ruby sighed, she concentrated silently for a few minutes before groaning with annoyance "I told you I can't do it"

"We can't very well rely on one of us dying every time we need you to use it"

"I know, I know. I'm trying I swear"

Gaara sighed "Why don't we take a break-" Ruby was next to him in the blink of an eye.

"What do you plan to do with me during our break?" she wriggled her eyebrows playfully, Gaara laughed lightly.

"I think I'm going to... make you suffer" he laughed tickling her. Ruby erupted with laughter as she tried to fight him off.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you start doing gross couple things" Weiss groaned as she approached with Blake and Yang.

"Have you made any headway?" Blake asked.

"No" Ruby pouted.

"We're just going to have to fight a Grimm army without it" Gaara sighed.

"I'm really sorry, guys. It's not something that I can just do at any time. There has to be some trigger" she explained.

"You'll figure it out" Blake assured "Hopefully before we all die tomorrow"

"That's a hell of a thing to say!" Nora yelled "Have faith in our fearless leader!"

"Fearless is right" Jaune laughed.

"Is Ruby even capable of being afraid?" Ren asked earning a laugh from the group.

"Nora is right, I know we can handle anything Salem throws at us. We took down Obito didn't we?" Gaara asked helping Ruby up from the ground.

"Ya! So long as we all work together we'll never lose against someone like her!"

* * *

Salem stood at the edge of the roof of her castle overlooking her domain. She had a Pink, blue, Black, and green orbs floating behind her with empty husks of the relics littered on the floor around her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just eradicate them before they attack us?" Arthur asked as Salem reveled in her newfound power.

"I'm going to allow them their false hope for now, they will be coming tomorrow. I will show them the true meaning of fear" she grinned.

"Yes, milady. But perhaps we should at least kill that bothersome boy, and the girl with silver eyes"

"Gaara and Ruby are no threat to me, they cannot hope to stand against my power" Salem demonstrated by creating a Grimm Dragon with her left hand.

"O-of course. Pardon my-"

"Don't worry, Arthur. I forgive you" Salem held her hand out toward him. Arthur screamed in agony flailing his arms as he attempted to escape to black flames that sprouted on his back. Cinder stared in shock, at what she had just witnessed.

Salem laughed darkly, slowing evolving into full blown maniacal cackle by the time she was done "Ozpin will no longer be able to reincarnate himself. Not when there's no one left in the world to posses" she chuckled.

"What about me? Will I no longer be among the living as well?" Cinder asked accusingly.

"I promised you power, you have power. Just make sure you don't disappoint me tomorrow and I shall allow you to live"

"You wish for me to kill the boy?"

"And the silver eyes as well. I have a special present for those other children. Come forward my pet"

Cinder turned to see who approached "You... I thought you were dead"

"Death means nothing when you have my power" Salem grinned menacingly.

"I suppose not"

* * *

"We're all set for tomorrow then?" Tai asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Qrow sighed.

"Is it enough?" Glynda wondered aloud.

"We have to make it enough" Gaara pointed out.

"Quite right, for nothing is decided before the battle" Oobleck agreed.

"No need to worry, we'll make sure it's enough" Professor Port enthusiastically cheered.

"Try and keep it down will you? Some people are trying to sleep" Winter growled.

"Oh, right. Apologies"

"Tomorrow will not be decided by the strength of our arms or the strength of our armies, but by the strength of our hearts and minds" Ozpin explained.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, it has been an honor to work with you all" Qrow lifted his flask up as a toast.

"Here, here" Port agreed.

"Absolutely" Oobleck added.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with the drunk" Glynda laughed.

"You and me both" Winter agreed.

Gaara exited the room to find Yang, Weiss and Blake waiting for him in the living room.

"What do you think?" Weiss asked.

"About what?"

"Do we have enough? Do you think we can do it?" Blake clarified.

"We have all the help we're going to get" he answered passing them.

"That wasn't an answer" Yang pointed out. Gaara stopped as the bottom step, turning around he fixed them with a hopeful smile.

"I trust that Ruby will lead us through this" he answered honestly. They all smiled in response, Yang punched her fists together.

"Damn straight"

Ruby rested peacefully in her bed, while Gaara carefully entered the room as silently as he could. Approaching the bed he slowly lifted the covers and placed himself underneath. Ruby rolled over pulling him to her.

"Did you mean what you said down there?" she asked.

"Every word" he answered kissing her forehead.

"How? How do you know I can bring us through to the end?"

"Because you've inspired us from the beginning. I know without you there wouldn't be half of us still fighting today"

"You did your fair share of inspiring and saving"

"We all did, none of us can take everything on our own. That's why we have each other"

"I know... sometimes I just need to hear it from you"

"I love you, Ruby. No matter the outcome tomorrow, I need you to know that"

"I love you too. I never thought I would feel this way about someone but... You and me against the world. It's the only way I can picture our lives ending"

"We will find out" he laughed.

 **"Here's hoping we won't be the ones dying tomorrow"**

 _You and I both know there's a chance none of us make it through tomorrow_

 **"Even still, I hope we aren't among the dead tomorrow. Ruby's grown on me"**

 _You and me both_ he smiled as she drifted off to sleep "I'll always watch over you" he promised kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! Next chapter should already be out so get out of here already!**


	16. Silver Eyes

**I hope you all like it, I spent a lot of time writing this chapter so hopefully it was time well spent!**

 **Edit: I've added some more to this chapter to make the ending a little smoother than before. I think the last ending was definitely too rushed as some of you have said, hopefully this'll change that fact! Thank you all for taking the time to read!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Shukaku**

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Silver Eyes**

Ruby finished strapping her outfit on as she walked out the door to her room with Crescent Rose in hand, slinging it over her shoulder she walked for the front door.

"I'm not wearing that" Gaara's voice protested.

"It's meant to keep you safe!" Weiss argued.

"It's just going to slow me down"

"It's just armor!"

"I already have armor!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Ruby laughed as she stepped outside. Weiss was holding a small piece of armor to go on Gaara's chest.

"I'm trying to get Gaara to put this on so he won't get killed again! I've had enough of him dying on us all the time"

"Technically I died by choice last time"

"And the time before that you were controlled by a demon, I know I've heard the argument before!"

"I'm already wearing armor all the time-"

"Well it doesn't seem to help!"

"Weiss" he groaned "I appreciate the gesture, but really I'm fine"

"I... I know, I'm just worried about you"

"We all are personally" Blake admitted approaching with Nora and Ren in tow.

"You do have a tendency to go overboard" Ren pointed out.

"Not even like me overboard, but like super reckless overboard" Nora laughed, Gaara sweat dropped.

"Nora... you deliberately get hit with lightning attacks on a constant basis" Jaune pointed out from the doorway.

"That's not the point! Our little baby needs to be protected!" she protested.

Yang slung her arm around his shoulder "Aw, are you getting fawned over again?" she asked in a baby voice, Gaara's head dropped defeated.

"Guys, give him a break" Ruby struggled to say through her laughter.

"How can seven kids make so much noise?" Qrow asked from behind them with Ozpin, Tai and Glynda.

"We're preparing to fight an army of Grimm, a witch who stole the maidens powers, and a Grimm god. You might want to take this more seriously" Tai sighed shaking his head.

"We're all aware of the task we're undertaking today" Ironwood agreed with Winter by his side "None of us may return from this. We need to be prepared to give our lives today-"

"Don't worry, General. Teams RWBY and RNJR are ready for action!" Ruby saluted with a small laugh. Ironwood stared at her in disbelief.

"This is who we're betting everything on?" he asked.

"They're stronger than they look, trust me. I've seen it" Qrow assured.

"I can vouch for them, sir" Winter agreed, Ironwood sighed.

"Get to your positions then, we're going to have the biggest fight of our lives when we get there" he turned away walking off toward his own ship. Winter placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Be careful out there today, lil sis. I'm not going to be there to protect you-"

"Don't worry about me, my team can handle anything" she assured with a bright smile. Winter returned the smile "You better"

"Hey, guys. You ready for the biggest fight of our lives?" Sun asked approaching with his team.

"As long as there's no water right?" Blake laughed, Neptune groaned.

"Why does everyone have to remember that part about me"

The group laughed in response.

"These kids are hopeless" Tai sighed with concern in his voice.

"They're far better equipped for this than we were at their age" Oobleck pointed out "Have faith"

* * *

"How'll we know when we're there?" Yang asked as the waited anxiously in the airship.

"Probably when we get swarmed by Nevermore" Gaara answered with a shrug.

"You think Kakashi's going to show up?" Ruby asked.

"I told him when we were attacking when they left, if they don't show up. We'll know what happened" he answered.

"Warning, Warning! Brace for impact!" came the pilot's voice. The ship swerved away from an oncoming Nevermore. Gaara pressed the button on the hatch opening it.

"This is it people! Get ready to jump!" Ruby ordered standing up.

"Everybody know your landing strategies?" Yang asked.

"What's that?" Weiss asked pointing down to a large castle in the center of the dark wasteland.

"That's our landing zone" Blake answered.

"I don't remember anything about a castle in the briefing"

"Correction: That's OUR landing zone" Gaara clarified.

"Oh, we're making this decision on the fly then?" Jaune asked .

"Yay for falling!" Nora screamed jumping out the side.

"Time to go" Gaara ordered as they jumped out one by one.

"Looks like this is it" Ruby gulped nervously.

"We're already in it now-"

"Brace! Brace!" the pilot yelled as a Dragon came right for them. Gaara grabbed Ruby as everyone else had already jumped and pulled her out of the ship as it exploded.

"Weiss, glyphs!" Ruby yelled as they fell toward the castle. Calling forth multiple black glyphs in front of them they began slowing down the closer they got to the castle. Nora used her hammer to slow herself down by firing it causing her to launch backwards several feet at a time. Yang did the same with her gauntlet, while Ren was caught by Nora as she already landed. Jaune used his shield to break his fall. Gaara's sand reached out catching the rest with his sand placing them onto the castle as he slowed his own descent.

"Looks like we're the only ones who aimed for the castle" Yang pointed out as the rest of their forces fought Grimm around the perimeter.

"Let's make it count then" Jaune ordered leading the way inside, entering what looked to be a meeting room they met someone they never expected to see.

"No... It can't be you. You're dead" Nora gasped.

"How could you leave me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't be fooled, this isn't Pyrrha anymore" Gaara pointed out. Pyrrha's skin was deathly pale and had black veins coming from her eyes. The white of her eyes had been completely replaced by black.

"I'm so glad you've met my pet already" Salem's voice came from behind her. Jaune's eyes were filled with tears as they streamed down his face.

"How could you?" he asked.

"How could I reunite you with your lost friend? I thought you'd appreciate the chance to-"

"How can you just rub this in our faces as if it's something to be proud of!" he yelled angrily.

Salem looked confused "Who are you again?" she smirked, Jaune screamed in rage and charged her.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled trying to stop him. Pyrrha blocked his attack with her shield before Salem could be hurt.

"How could you leave me alone to fight Cinder?" Pyrrha asked with a menacing smile. Nora smashed her hammer into her shield throwing her into a nearby pillar.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch I have more pressing matters to attend to" Salem laughed shattering the window behind her and floating out "Enjoy your playtime my pet" she rose above view.

"She's headed to the roof!" Ren pointed out.

"One thing at a time-" Blake began.

"No, you have to stop her. We can handle Pyrrha" Jaune interjected.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked concerned.

"Leave it to us. Go get that crazy bitch! Nora cheered. Pyrrha's shield came flying toward her, Jaune blocked it with his own. RWBY looked between each other unsure of what to do.

"We need to stop Salem from whatever she's doing" Gaara pointed out.

"Go! We can handle this!" Ren yelled kicking Pyrrha's shield as she blocked his attack.

Ruby nodded in agreement "Come on, we've got a immortal witch to stop!" she ran back the way they came inside. Followed by the rest she launched herself onto the roof of the castle, Weiss used her glyph to launch the rest of them after her.

"Just because you say you can handle this doesn't mean you can" Pyrrha mocked knocking the three of them down with a flurry of kicks "Just let yourself be killed and we can all be together again, Team JNPR remember?" she asked sweetly.

"Team JNPR died when you did" Jaune answered hoarsely.

"Then it'll be reborn by your deaths!" she yelled as she moved in to stab Jaune. Using his shield he blocked the attack, following up with a heavy swing to her right she blocked it with her shield, Ren fired his weapons at her forcing her to use her weapon to deflect them, she spun her javelin around blocking the bullets. Nora attempted to smash her hammer into Pyrrha's back only to have it go the wrong way at the last minute, hitting Jaune instead, Pyrrha kicked Nora onto her back.

"Guess, I'll start with you" she threatened walking towards her slowly with a menacing grin.

* * *

Team RWBY arrived on the roof where Salem was waiting for them.

"You abandoned your friends to come fight me?" she asked surprised.

"We know they can handle it" Ruby answered confidently.

"Are you sure?" she asked grinning "Pyrrha's had some changes since you knew her. She won't hesitate to kill your friends"

"She'll never get the chance!" Yang yelled firing her gauntlet at her. Salem didn't flinch as it hit her, leaving her completely unaffected.

"Ozpin said she won't die conventionally" Weiss pointed out.

"Now that I have the relics you won't be able to even touch me" she laughed floating into the air "How nice of you to finally join us"

Turning around they met face to face with Cinder, her face completely healed as if she never lost her eye.

"What happened to your face? I liked it better when you actually resembled how your heart must look" Gaara mocked making Cinder growled.

"You can handle them can't you? I have a meeting with Ozpin that I simply cannot miss"

"It'll be my pleasure" Cinder grinned. Ruby fired Crescent Rose forcing her to side step to dodge. Placing her hands up in defense she blocked Gaara's shield he used his legs to propel it at greater speed, pushing Cinder back several feet. Gaara pushed off the shield flipping back to his team. Cinder raised her hand toward him causing flame to erupt from her palm, catching it in his hand he absorbed the constant stream of fire.

Blake appeared behind Cinder striking with her blade, catching the blade with her palm she stopped attacking Gaara and placed her palm onto her chest, throwing her back violently with a blast of fire. Using flames from her hands she propelled herself toward the group, Yang stood in front of Gaara as she raised a small sand shield. Catching Cinder's arm she planted her feet on his sand shield and used her body weight to throw Cinder to the ground. Cinder handsprung herself back onto her feet. Weiss bashed her chest with her shoulder, then slashed violently for her throat. Cinder blocked the attacks with her hands, handspringing back her heels slashed flame into her chest, throwing her back.

Yang fired her gauntlets at Cinder interrupting her attacks before she was able to throw them. Ruby smashed into her with great force smashing her into the ground. Using Crescent Rose, she attempted to cut her throat, Cinder's hands held the weapon in place just beyond her neck. Calling forth a Nevermore it came towards them at great speed.

"I've got it!" Gaara yelled grabbing it with his sand. Cinder pushed the scythe away from her elbowing Ruby in the chest throwing her back several feet to be caught by Blake. Gaara's sand tore the wings off the Nevermore causing it to fall into the castle courtyard. Turning he saw Cinder preparing to attack the others, using this opportunity he smashed Cinder in the side with his sand arm knocking her through the air. Her body erupted in flames destroying the sand. Throwing fire blindly at him in a rage, he blocked all of her attacks absorbing them.

"You cannot stand against me! I have the power of a god!"

Gaara stood up with a bored look on his face "You're all talk"

Cinder roared with rage as the very air around her shifted, flames began to form around her into a giant sphere of fire "All talk am I!" she screamed as she fired an enormous energy beam of fire towards him. Gaara placed both his hands out as it made contact with him. Gaara slowly began sliding back from the amount of force hitting him. His sand armor was torn from his hands as he absorbed the last of it.

Gaara stood there gasping for breath "Is... that... all?" he asked forcing a smirk. Raising his hands toward her he redirected all the energy he had just absorbed back at her. Smashing into Cinder she crashed into the roof with brutal force. Standing back up she found Ruby racing toward her.

"I'm done playing around!" she yelled unleashing an unending wall of fireballs. Weiss used her glyphs to increase Ruby's speed, allowing her to slice through them with blinding speed. Blake charged from her left, raising her hand in her direction she unleashed another wall of fireballs. Blake used her blade to deflect them away from her, slowly taking steps forward as she did. Weiss summoned a giant suit of armor coming from Cinder's rear. Cinder used the same tactic yet again forcing the armor to punch through the oncoming fireballs. Gaara attacked from her right side using his sand to snuff out the fireballs as she unleashed another wall of them.

"I have the power of a god, you cannot defeat me!" she yelled closing one eye from the strain she was putting on herself.

"I beg to differ!" Yang yelled dropping from above her. Cinder raised her hands desperately firing fireballs in all directions. Yang used her shotgun shells to blast through them as she descended, Weiss's armor punched through hers, Blake deflected with great accuracy and Ruby cut them down as she approached while Gaara's sand easily rendered them useless.

"I'm... a god... I cannot lose... to these... insects" she gasped out as she struggled to maintain her attack. Dropping onto he knee the fireballs stopped. Gaara's sand grabbed her to stop her from escaping, Blake sliced off her left arm, with Weiss stabbing her through the chest. Ruby removed her right arm as Yang smashed her head down into the roof.

"This isn't possible... I shouldn't be able to lose"

"Looks like you lost pretty hard to me" Gaara pointed out from above her.

"He keeps telling you people that together we're stronger than you'll be no matter how much power you get" Weiss shook her head.

"Power doesn't make you strong" Yang agreed.

"Your friends do" Blake finished.

"With these guys by my side, I'll never lose" Ruby grinned pulling them into a hug. Pyrrha suddenly came through the roof behind them, landing on the roof she was unconscious.

"That was weird" Weiss said with a shrug.

Nora, Ren and Jaune jumped onto the roof from the room below "Nice hit, Nora" Ren complimented.

"Just doing what I do best! Smashing things!"

Jaune approached the unconscious Pyrrha, he held his blade over her chest and stabbed it into her corpse. Tears began flowing again as he dropped onto his knees "I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to save you"

"Forcing us to fight our own friends, that's just beyond low" Ruby sighed.

"I agree" Salem laughed from behind them as she held her hand towards Pyrrha "Why don't we see what she thinks" Salem fired a blast of energy from her hand toward her. Stepping in it's path Gaara absorbed it through his hands.

 **"This feeling... I recognize it somehow... almost as if..."**

 _Pyrrha's aura_

"Jaune use your semblance on Pyrrha!" Gaara ordered.

"What? Why-"

"No!" Salem screamed barreling toward them.

"Now Jaune!"

Ruby slammed into Salem stopping her from hurting them. Jaune placed his hands over Pyrrha's chest and began attempting to heal her "There's no aura to heal her with-" Gaara interrupted him by placing his hands over his and focused the energy into Pyrrha. Qrow landed on the roof as Salem recovered from her assault.

"You think a brat like you could stop me? I'm not just a god anymore, I AM GOD"

"Let's find out if god bleeds" Qrow taunted joining Ruby. Salem growled attacking them.

"Hurry, Jaune we don't have all day" Weiss said nervously as the others joined the fray.

"I'm doing my best" he assured. Pyrrha's skin began to return to it's natural color, and her eyes veins began to disappear "It's working!"

"I know it's working, focus!" Gaara strained.

Ozpin arrived on the roof as well, not just Oscar, but Professor Ozpin in the flesh.

"Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked shocked at his appearance "I thought you and Oscar were-"

"We were, Salem decided to end my curse so she could finally kill me for good"

"Why hasn't she **killed** you already then?"

"Apparently she seems too focused on Cinder for her own good" Ozpin answered as he charged forward into the fight.

"Weiss, they're gonna need you" Jaune pointed out.

"I... I..." Weiss stuttered nervously.

"You've got this" Gaara assured. Weiss turned an looked at him with concern, she nodded her eyes determined.

"You're right" she created a glyph behind her launching her forward at Salem.

"C'mon Pyrrha, wake up" Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune?" came her voice confused as her eyes fluttered open.

"Pyrrha!" he yelled happily through tears as he pulled her into a hug.

"Jaune, what's going on? Is Beacon still under attack?"

"It's a long story... But we need you... to help fight... that thing" Gaara panted out on his back, pointing at Salem.

"C'mon Pyrrha, we have some bad guys to take down" Jaune said as he picked her up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Gaara as he struggled to sit back up.

"Just give me... a minute... I'll be fine" Gaara panted waving her off.

 **"That took a lot out of you"**

 _I'm vaguely aware of my current condition_

 **"Don't worry, I've got it in hand"** Shukaku assured. Gaara was suddenly overcome with an abundance of energy, standing back up he smirked.

"I can work with this"

"Ruby look out!" Yang's voice echoed in his ears as he turned to see Ruby impaled on a blade as dark as the void. Salem grinned tossing her aside.

"Ruby!" Qrow yelled running to her side "No, no, no, not you too kid. I can't lose you too"

Yang stared in horror at her sisters motionless body, Jaune rushed to her side and began trying to heal her.

"If you really think I'm going to allow you to save her, you're wrong" Salem smirked raising her hand up toward them, Yang punched her in the face with all of her strength throwing her through the air "What the hell?"

Yang stood with her eyes red and her hair blazing as bright as the sun "Don't you dare touch my sister!" she yelled charging forward.

"Please" Salem scoffed firing a large energy blast from her hand. Yang clashed with it punching her way through it as if it was a wall "Impossible" Yang emerged from the blast smashing her fist into her face throwing her through the castle tower behind her. Yang's hair and eyes returned to normal as she fell toward the ground. Pyrrha used her polarity to slow her descent as Ozpin caught her.

"It's not working!" Jaune yelled.

Menacing laughter came from behind them as Salem hovered above them "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to save her" Ozpin glared at her and ran to Ruby's side "Move" he instructed placing his hand over the wound.

"What're you doing?"

"Saving her, but I won't be able to help you in your fight after I do this. I won't be able to do this again" he warned. Salem lifted her hands into the air manipulating the ground to form into giant rocks and boulders with a large spike at the bottom and a platform at the top.

"Nothing you do will matter against the power I hold"

"We're not going to be able to beat her in a direct fight" Yang pointed out as she stood back up.

"Ruby's silver eyes are the only thing that can truly harm her. We need Ruby to even have a chance" Ozpin explained.

"What do you need?" Gaara asked holding Ruby's hand in his.

"Time" he answered. Gaara stood up releasing her hand and removing his gourd.

"Then you'll have it" Launching himself forward, Qrow tossed Ozpin's cane into the air, Gaara grabbed it as he pass soaring towards Salem.

Salem created a blade in her hand blocking his strike as they crashed into a rock behind her. Salem grinned menacingly as she gained the upper hand in their clash. Launching them out of the boulder, she crashed him into the roof, Gaara bounced twice before catching himself on his hand pushing himself to his feet with a flip. Dashing forward he used the cane to block her strike from above and clashed their weapons together in another strike. Salem swung for his legs, he flipped backwards of it planting his feet on a sand wall that formed behind him.

Pushing off the wall their weapons clashed as he soared over her. Sliding forward with great speed he swung for her back, he blocking it by holding her blade upside-down behind her back. Striking again she twisted blocking and shifted it slightly to the right to block a second attack. Swinging the cane downward, Salem jumped back two feet to avoid it.

"We should help him out" Weiss suggested.

"No, stay back" Qrow warned "At the level they're fighting at you'll only get in the way"

Gaara obliterated her weapon with a powerful strike causing a shard of it to stick in her chest.

"You don't have an aura... you're just Grimm" Gaara realized.

"You've made yourself into an abomination just for power"

"Look who's talking" she spat creating another blade in her hand. Striking down at him he pushed back with his legs to avoid the strike, dashing around the roof they continued to block each others attacks. Salem flipped backwards planting her feet on the wall of the broken tower and pushed off flipping forward she struck downward as she flipped. Gaara arced the cane to block the strike before jumping back again. Swinging upward he blocked another strike as he slid to a stop. Flipping over her back he swung the cane at her head, she blocked as he dropped behind her. Charging forward he destroyed her blade, causing a blast of energy to erupt into the air exploding like a firework. Salem back handsprung herself onto the edge of the roof.

Gaara waited patiently for her next move. Salem held up her hand and formed another blade in each hand "Are you ready for what comes next?" she asked pushing off toward him again. Clashing together, she flipped over him her strike being blocked again. Landing behind him her blade extended as she turned to block his attack. Spinning her blades in her hand she blocked his next few strikes. Dashing into the sky they clashed with each other at such blinding speed the others couldn't keep up.

"How're they doing that?" Yang asked.

"They're on a whole other level than us" Blake answered.

Gaara and Salem lost their grip on their weapons as they stuck a hard blow to each other. Quickly recovering they grabbed the others weapon, furiously striking at each other the very air around them began to shift, a dark lightning surrounded the air around Salem while a pure white lightning did the same for Gaara. Salem dissolved her weapons as she lost possession of the cane, it dropped to the roof below them. Salem formed a massive black blade imbuing it with the black lightning. Gaara created a sand blade the same size with the white lightning clinging to it.

"Amazing" Nora watched on in awe.

"They certainly know how to make us feel left behind" Pyrrha noted.

Clashing their blades together the earth shook with the shockwave erupting from their union. Kicking Salem in the chest, Gaara flung himself back onto the roof, grabbing the cane as he slid. Salem grabbed him with an arm of pure darkness pinning him to the roof. Gaara formed a handsign in front of his face before using his sand to trap Salem in place by her legs.

"Really? That's all you-" she stopped as she noticed the shadow approaching her, looking up she groaned briefly before being crushed by a massive boulder of sand. Releasing himself from the arm he launched himself onto one of the floating boulders. Salem propelled herself through the air with black flames from her hands, stopping just above him two blades formed in her hands "Augh!" she screamed angrily as she clashed her blades with his cane, pushing up he forced her to flip over him.

Jumping up onto opposite boulders they clashed in the air yet again before landing back on their previous position. Salem launched herself into Gaara's boulder as he flipped over her, pushing off the other boulder he clashed again. Salem ran onto the unharmed boulder and ran to the opposite side as Gaara jumped from shard to shard of the shattered boulder landing on the same one as her. Dashing forward as Salem pulled a boulder into the side, causing it to shift, Gaara jumped into the air kicking her in the chest, knocking her onto her back. Gaara slid past her strike as she stood back up. Twisting back around he deflected a strike from behind.

Twirling the cane in his hand he deflected multiple strikes before striking down onto her previous position, she leaped away onto another boulder with Gaara in close pursuit. Jumping ahead of her, Salem used the boulder she was on to smash into the one in front of her knocking Gaara airborne. Planting the cane into the boulder he swung around kicking her off the side.

Landing on the roof, she moved as Gaara struck her previous position. Leaping forward she struck down while in the air, Gaara placed the cane horizontally to her blade blocking the strike. Flipping the cane around her blocked a strike from both blades aimed for his head. Twisting it yet again he blocked a third strike brining her to her knees as he did. Salem retreated as Gaara continued to strike aggressively pushing her further and further back, hitting her in the chest with the cane he launched her back to the edge of the roof, Salem's hand slid through the roof as she slowed herself down, leaving a black substance on the roof as she did.

"He didn't just become more powerful than the maidens, Oz. He might actually be stronger than Salem" Qrow stared in shock.

"He's stronger than she used to be maybe, but there isn't any possibility he can match her alone. She's holding back"

Forming the substance into hundreds of blades she launched them toward him. Gaara sliced them apart with the cane at blinding speed before charging her. Continuing in this fashion he hit Salem in the chest with the cane countless times at blinding speed throwing her off the edge of the roof. Salem levitated above the roof, forming a large amount of black lightning around her she blasted toward him in a massive energy beam. Dropping the cane he placed his hands forward, the beam didn't stop upon impact. Gaara slid backwards violently as he struggled to absorb the energy.

"This is the end! Here's where you'll die!" she screeched gleefully.

Gaara felt a pair of hands on his back pushing him forward. Turning his head he saw Ruby smiling back at him, she nodded toward him "You can do this"

Smiling back he turned his attention back to the energy beam still pushing them back. Weiss and Blake joined Ruby in pushing him, using her glyphs while Blake tied Gambol Shroud around a nearby wall like a slingshot. Yang put her back against theirs and started firing her arm and gauntlet. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to stop them. They began to slow down considerably. Nora and Ren began pushing Pyrrha and Jaune keeping them from moving back any further. The group came to a complete halt as Gaara absorbed the beam.

"How is this possible?" she asked in shock.

"I have friends, Salem. That's a strength you'll never have" Gaara answered as he fired the beam back at her.

"Friends?" she asked aloud as the beam hit her. Salem screamed in agony.

"Did we do it?" Ruby asked as the dust cleared and she was gone "We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Not even close" Salem's voice came from behind them. They all jumped back away from her "I must say, I am impressed you kept up with me, but with these relics" she held her hands out as four orbs came out from her cloak "Make any damage I suffer, ineffective" she explained.

"She wasn't even fighting at her full power" Ozpin explained.

"No , my dear, Ozpin. I wasn't even using the relics yet. There could be ten of you" she pointed to Gaara "And you would fail"

"Good to know" Kakashi's voice echoed behind her "Then you won't mind an army" he gestured around him to the shinobi of the five great nations fighting alongside huntsman and huntresses against the Grimm.

"Sure took your time" Qrow laughed. Salem's confident smile momentarily was replaced by concern, she covered it up fast. But not fast enough.

"She's scared!" Ruby pointed out enthusiastically.

"Please, you're not even a concern at this point. Behold!" she shouted as the environment around them changed to a pit of lava "This is the power of god!"

Gaara used his sand to grab everyone before they fell into the lava below, creating a platform for them to stand on.

"What happened? Where's everyone?" Weiss asked looking for the army previously surrounding them.

"We're in another dimension" Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, well isn't that just great. Now we can tally interdimensional travel off our bucket list" Yang joked.

"I'd prefer none of us talked about kicking the bucket right now!" Weiss yelled back.

"How're we supposed to get back home?" Nora asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, if we don't stop her now. We won't have a home to go back to" Qrow explained unsheathing his weapon.

"Qrow is right, we have to stay focused" Ozpin agreed. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan preparing to fight.

"You fools don't understand! I am god! You cannot touch me" she laughed darkly "Just accept your death I was already a god before the relics but now you have no chance!"

"You think yourself a god huh?" Gaara asked tauntingly.

"Who do you think is the one influencing all the bad things in this world? Murder, unkindness, conspiracy? They all stem back to me-"

"Don't try and take credit for human nature. The only thing your responsible for in our world is the Grimm and we're going to put an end to that"

"Yeah, stop trying to be all high and mighty!" Ruby shouted in agreement.

"You fools... you don't know what true power is" Salem growled.

"We don't need power, we have our friends" Ruby protested.

"Then I shall take them from you" Salem changed the landscape once more to a rocky plain. Everyone sank to the ground unable to move.

"What the hell?" Qrow asked surprised by the sudden weight.

"The Gravity here is far too strong for you to be able to move normally" Salem explained "Time to remove those thorns in my side" Salem lifted her hands up toward Gaara and Ruby, unleashing a thin energy beam toward them. Ruby used all the strength she had to move her leg onto Gaara's and kick knocking him over and pushing her out of the way of the beam.

Salem narrowed her eyes and readjusted her arms to compensate her aim.

"We can't move, what're we gonna do?" Qrow asked hoping someone had an idea.

"There's nothing you can do" Salem answered. Ruby's eyes began to ignite with white flames.

"No!" she screamed as a flash of white light erupted from her eyes. Salem could be heard screaming in pain, the landscape around them changed to a snowy field. Salem rolled in the snow violently.

"It burns! It burns!" she screamed trying to make the pain stop. Gaara used this opportunity to grab the orbs around her with his sand. Salem felt the relics vanish from her grasp "No! Those are mine!" she held her hand out, calling them back.

Ruby's eyes remained lit with white flames as she slowly approached Salem.

"Do it now, Ruby!" Gaara yelled struggling to keep the relics from returning to her. Pyrrha threw her shield knocking Salem down onto her back. Ruby stood above her as she tried and claw her way to escape her. Ruby picked her up by her collar and held her face inches away from her own.

"Who's a god now?" she asked before her eyes erupted with light again. Salem's screams lasted for what seemed like forever as the light blinded the others, causing them to shield their eyes. Salem's voice was drowned away shortly after. Ruby fell to her knees exhausted, Qrow ran to her side catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Did we do it?" she asked. Qrow smiled warmly.

"Yeah, kiddo. You did it"

"So... how're we getting back home?" Yang asked concerned.

"I've already got that in hand" Kakashi assured opening a portal to the rooftop of Salem's castle.

"Oh... well I'm glad someone had a backup plan" Weiss laughed relieved, the group stepped out onto the roof to find the Grimm fleeing from the army attacking them.

"Have we won?" Jaune asked in genuine shock "Is Salem really dead?"

"It's over... we won" Ozpin answered with a bright smile on his face "Who would've thought all it would take to stop Salem was a few students from my own school, not even graduates yet"

"Well I suppose today's lesson is about humility" Gaara chuckled at Ozpin's deflated expression.

"It's not possible" came Cinder's voice as she stared up at the starry sky above them "How was I beaten by a bunch of brats... Salem you lied to me, you promised me power" she ranted to herself, Gaara kneeled down next to her.

"You have power, Cinder. You and Salem never understood power and strength aren't the same thing... maybe one day you'll learn, but for today I think you've earned a nice padded cell"

* * *

"I can't express enough what it means to me that you showed up when you did" Tai thanked shaking Kakashi's hand.

"It was nothing really, just a friend lending a helping hand" he assured.

"Whatever it was, without you they would've been trapped in that other dimension forever"

"They had the same relics Salem did. I'm sure Ozpin would've figured a way back"

"How long do you think they're gonna go on like that?" Ruby asked.

"Twenty bucks says two hours" Yang answered.

"Thirty says one hour" Qrow poked her forehead as he spoke.

"You're on!"

"They seem to have returned to normal" Ozpin laughed watching them interact.

"Thankfully, yes. I'm pleased to know I wasn't going to lose anymore friends" Gaara smiled.

"You came close a couple of times, but you managed well. Even bringing Ms. Nikos back from the dead"

"We all had some pretty amazing moments back there" he laughed.

"Making you my apprentice was the best decision I have ever made in my life. You're sixteen years old and already more powerful than I am"

"You did say you weren't as powerful as you once were"

"True, but I'm including the fact that I now have the maidens power back"

"Cinder wasn't a big fan of yours after that"

"No she was not, I hope she can find help at that facility we left her in. Ironwood was pretty furious you didn't hand her over to him. He had a straightjacket prepared and everything" Ozpin chuckled.

"She's missing two arms, that wouldn't have done anything!"

"His expression was pretty priceless"

"What do you plan on doing now? With Salem gone, I mean"

"Well, I am no longer cursed thanks to her. I think I will return to being headmaster of Beacon for as long as I am able" he answered.

"Speaking of Beacon, what's the plan there?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just defeated the greatest evil to ever walk the earth. I think we're a little passed schooling" Gaara laughed.

"Perhaps, but you still have plenty to learn, after all you learn something new everyday"

"I suppose that's true"

"Don't worry, Gaara. In no time at all you'll all be back at Beacon studying for exams and practicing with your fellow students in the courtyard" he assured.

"I'll be honest, I'd take a world shattering war over homework" he groaned.

"Well, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Anyone try's to start a war and I will point them at you"

"Do we know if Grimm are still spawning out of those pools where Salem resided?"

"No, they aren't. I assume that means all the Grimm that are in the world today are all the Grimm there will ever be"

"C'mon, Oz. We both know that's not the case. Grimm have been around since forever, I don't see them being removed as a threat by something as simple as killing Salem"

"There was nothing simple about that at all!" Ozpin almost shouted exasperatedly.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby called grabbing his attention.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"When do we start back up at Beacon? I can't wait to show everyone how much I've learned since last semester!" Ruby shouted making karate poses with her hands.

Ozpin laughed heartily "I'm glad to see someone is excited to return to Beacon"

"She's just not thinking about all the homework we're gonna have to do!" Weiss yelled from behind her.

"No homework!" Nora shouted.

"I'll make you pancakes" Ren offered.

"Pancakes!"

"Settle down, settle down. We must finish repairs before we can start teaching again" Oobleck informed.

"This is going to be a long year isn't it?" Blake asked.

 **"You got that right"** Shukaku sighed.

"The first of many" Gaara laughed

A figure stood off in the distance watching the interactions between them, the figure sighed in annoyance "Gaara... who would've thought you'd belong in a world that's not your own... perhaps, I can find a world where I can exist like I once did, and not in some dream world that I wanted to create" Obito mused to himself as he continued to watch. A small smile formed as he watched Yang tackled Qrow to the ground yelling about the bet "You've earned yourselves a reprieve from war, I hope you realize how lucky you all are" he finished opening a small portal and stepping through it, finally leaving the world of Remnant. Gaara turned and looked in the direction Obito had been standing previously with a grin.

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked approaching him. Gaara turned back to her with a warm smile on his face "Everything is perfect" he answered pulling her into a passionate kiss, she was shocked at first but quickly lost herself in the kiss as well.

"Kid is lucky Tai isn't looking" Qrow chuckled as he stood back up next to Yang.

"Why don't we give them some privacy" Yang offered pushing him in the opposite direction.

"Splendid idea, Ms. Xiao Long" Oobleck agreed.

* * *

 **This is it, the end of the road. I feel so sad knowing this is over. Tbh I was running out of ideas, the story had to end one way or another I suppose. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you guys for all your support! Basically you can imagine how things end from here can't you? If not make it up like I always do!**

 **Edit: Hope you guys liked my additions to it, I know it wasn't much but I thought it worked better than my initial ending. I'm thinking about making an Epilogue but haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks for reading or rereading in some cases.**


End file.
